


Lover To Lover: A Black Butler One Shot Collection

by The_Littlest_Raindrop



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Multi, Multiple Pairings, One-Shots, Smut, Will be taking requests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2018-12-19 13:09:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 47,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11898405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Littlest_Raindrop/pseuds/The_Littlest_Raindrop
Summary: A collection of smutty Black Butler one-shots.





	1. Button Up (William T Spears X Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooooooo,
> 
> So this is something I've been planning to do for a little while now. Unfortunately I got caught up writting a few other things, so I haven't had time until now. Still, better late than never (I hope).
> 
> In case there's anyone here concerned that doing a one-shot collection will cause me to neglect my ongoing Reader x Undertaker story, I promise it won't! That story will still be getting regular updates, as will this one. 
> 
> As anyone who's read any of my previous work knows, my work is un-beta'd, so there may be a few mistakes. 
> 
> Also, as it's ongoing, I haven't written chapters for all of the pairs listed in the tags yet. They're all ones I'm planning to do though, so please be patient with me.
> 
> So, with that said, please enjoy fic no.1, featuring William T Spears

'Have this report on my desk by nine. No excuses.' Those were your boss William's parting words to you this morning. He's been very cold towards you lately, ever since an unfortunate incident a few weeks ago; an unexpected encounter with a demon during routine collection had left your blouse torn to shreds at the front, exposing a great deal of your chest. It would have all been okay if William hadn't appeared before you had the chance to change! But alas, he'd grown concerned about how long it was taking you to do such a simple task and decided to look for you. 

He hasn't looked you in the eyes since.

You sigh in frustration. Truth be told, you've something of a crush on the stoic reaper. He's very handsome man and, despite his cold exterior, you can tell he cares deeply for the people under his jurisdiction. You're pretty sure he cares about you too, but his actions at present seem to suggest something else. Maybe he has some kind of problem with your work at the moment? You make a mental note to ask him when you drop your paperwork off later.

\------------

A few hours pass in what feels like minutes, and you hear a tapping on the edge of your desk. Grell. 

'Hello, Sweetie. Working on something for Will again? I swear that man… you'd think he'd go easy on us ladies. Especially when he fancies one of them!' Grell sighs dramatically, and you laugh at his antics. How long will it take for him to realise William wasn't interested in him? 'Oh you laugh now, but how long will it take for him to finally give in to his feelings? I bet you it's only a matter of time before he has you pinned against something hard, with something even harder between your legs!' Your laughing stops. Did he mean…

'Oh, you though I was talking about myself! No my dear, it's you who's got his heart all a-flutter. Why do you think he's been so distant lately? Why, repressed feelings, of course! That man is desperate for you, I know I the signs.' He winks. 'Why don't you unbutton that blouse of yours before you hand your work in? I bet a little cleavage will be more than enough to break that harsh visage of his.' You blush bright red, and Grell disappears, chasing after someone. 

What if Grell was right? What if William does fancy you? It can't hurt to find out if he does. Worse cast scenario is he'll put you on suspension. Best case? Grell mentioned something about pinning you against something hard…

You work faster than you've ever worked before, determined to see William as soon as possible. 

\------------

You manage to finish at seven, a whole two hours earlier than asked. That's definitely a good start. Taking Grell's advice, you unbutton your blouse far enough to show off your cleavage. You just hope William notices.

You give his door a firm knock. The office always feels eerie in the evenings, every other member of dispatch out collecting souls. You hear an 'enter' from the other side of the door, and do as instructed.

William is sat behind his desk, perusing another report. He looks up at you, then checks the clock on his desk. 'Hm, early I see. Excellent. Leave it on my desk, then you're free to leave.' His eyes fall back to the report he's been reading. You place it on the desk, but make no move to leave. He seems to notice. 'Was there something…' he catches sight of your chest. 'Your… your attire is most unsuitable for a work environment. I suggest you button up.' Instead of listening, you cross your arms under your chest, pushing your breasts up even further. William rises from his desk.

'Don't make me ask you again. Button. Up. Now.' His gaze is so intense you almost falter, but you hold your own. He stalks towards you, and end up walking backwards until your back hits the door. He puts his hands on the door, one on either side of you head, and leans in. 'Final warning. Button up or face the consequences.' Sadist that you are, you feel yourself getting wet. Who knew being spoken to like this could get you so worked up. 

You raise your hands to your blouse, and for a second William thinks you've finally heeded his words. Instead, you look him straight in the eyes as you undo the rest of the buttons on your blouse before removing it completely, leaving your torso clad in a simple nude bra. This is the final straw for William, who uses his whole body to pin you to the door as he begins plundering your mouth.

His kiss is electrifying, like it's made of pure want and lust. He forces his tongue into your mouth, and you wrap your arms around his neck, trying to pull him impossibly closer. 

William's body moves on autopilot, one hand leaving the door to slide your skirt up. He strokes the front of your underwear, and groans deeply when he finds them soaked through. He wraps your leg around his waist, grinding his erection against you. 

You break the kiss for air, and William starts attacking your neck. He bites down before sucking hard, and you're certain you'll be left with a mark, but you can't bring yourself to give a single fuck. 

You slide a hand down to his crotch, and he moves back slightly so you can start to undo his trousers. When they're undone, you do your best to slide them down. They pool around his knees. You try to pull down his boxers, but find that much more difficult. William eventually removes his other hand from the door and does it for you, pulling them down to his meet his trousers before wrapping your other legs around his waist. When that task is complete, his hand returns to its place by your head.

The hand playing with your underwear moves them to one side, signalling he's planning to enter you soon. Before he does, he whispers in your ear. 'You have no idea how much I've wanted to take you like this. How many times this exact scenario has played out in my mind. Tell me you want this too, and I'll take you so hard you'll have to crawl out of this office because your legs can't take your weight on their own.' His words make you even more aroused, and you try your best to think of a response. Eventually, you think of a fitting one. 

'William T Spears, this is your final warning. Fuck me now or face the con…' you don't have to finish your sentence; he pulls your underwear to one side and glides straight into you.

He stays still for a moment, allowing you to adjust to his intrusion before he starts slamming you against the door, putting all the strength he can muster into every single one of his thrusts. 

All you can do is cry his name as he takes you. You feel pleasure coursing through your body, and you know it won't be long before your cries become a shout of pure ecstasy.

He changes his angle slightly by moving your hips away from the door, and that's all it takes to send you over the edge. You hope no one has entered the general vicinity as you scream William's name, gyrating your hips against his as you work through your orgasm.

Your movements are enough to send William over too, and you feel him release inside of you as he bites your shoulder again to muffle his cry of your name. 

As you both come down from your respective highs, William pulls out at sets you down. True to his earlier promise, your legs are too weak to hold your weight; you collapse into a heap on the floor. 

William sits next you on the floor. You both look at each other, and for a while you say nothing. Eventually, he breaks the silence.

'The next time I tell you to button up, feel free to ignore me again.'


	2. Playing Hero (Ronald Knox x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour!
> 
> I do have a habit of uploading chapers one after the other, and it would appear said habit has struck again o.O
> 
> As Ronald Knox was requested twice, this will be the first of two stories featuring the boisterous young reaper. This first one is a reader insert, and the second one will feature an OC o.O
> 
> I have a rough idea of when I'll be posting next; I plan to have a new chapter of my Undertaker x Reader fic up tomorrow, and then the Ronald x OC one up the day after. It's only a rough schedule though, so please don't get mad if I fail to stick to it.
> 
> Now that I've said what I wanted to say, please feel free to read away ;)

Midnight, Central London. The humans are mostly all asleep now, blissfully unaware of the existence of things like demons and grim reapers.

Unfortunately, as one of the two grim reapers being chased by a demon at present, you can't really claim that same blissful ignorance.

This assignment was always going to be hard, mass suicides always are, but neither you nor your partner Ronald were expecting a demon to appear. There was always a chance of course, but it didn't seem very likely. There's another demon in London tonight, and rarely do you find two in the same location. Demons are notoriously territorial beings, so this one must be either terribly dumb or terribly hungry if he's decided to hunt here tonight. 

Judging by the way he's pursuing the two of you, you're willing to bet it's hunger.

Ronald turns his head to face you. 'We can't outrun him forever. We have to turn and fight before we lose the energy to!' You know he's right, but fear is clouding your judgement. You've never fought a demon before. What if you're not strong enough? It's both your lives on the line, and you don't want anything to happen to Ronald. Sweet, happy-go-lucky Ronald, who's willing to flirt with anything in a skirt. Oh how you wish you wore skirts. 

Ronald senses your hesitation. 'We'll be fine, just follow my lead. After all, there's two of us and one of him. By that logic, we've already won!' You're about to make a comment about skill over numbers, but it's suddenly rendered pointless; in his haste to convince you to fight, Ronald has lead you straight down a dead end.

You both turn to face the demon.

'Nowhere to run now, reapers. Tell me, which one of you wants to die first? Personally, I think I should deal with lover boy here so I can get a piece of the woman without interruption.' Ronald jumps in front of you, producing his death scythe from what seems like thin air.

'So long as I'm still breathing, you're not getting your filthy hands anywhere near her, you noxious beast!' He revs up his scythe and charges the demon. 

You have three options available to you:

Option one; you can stand there and watch while Ronald takes on the demon all by himself.

Option two; you can use your own death scythe to help Ronald.

Option three; you can slip past the two men fighting and run to safety.

Option three is a non-option; you can't just abandon Ronald, not after what he just said. You're not about to just stand there either, so that's option one out the window.

Looks like it's option two then. 

Summoning your own death scythe (shaped like gardening shears) you join Ronald in the fight.

The fighting is intense, with the demon managing to avoid both of your attacks with minimal effort. You're beginning to grow frustrated at your lack of progress in the fight, and start to take bigger risks, lunging at the demon without thinking. On one such attack you miss, and he takes full advantage of your mistake; he swipes his arm out at you, nails sharp and deadly, and aims for your throat. 

Your life flashes before your eyes; oh how you've squandered it. You've spent so much time trying to prove your worth as a reaper that you've neglected yourself as a person. You can't even remember the last time you did something because you wanted to, not just because it would benefit your career. Most of all though, you regret not telling Ronald how you feel. 

You've been pared up with him for months, and in that time you've come to care for him a great deal. From his cheeky grin to the way he ruffles up his hair sometimes, everything about him makes you want him more. The only thing stopping you from telling him has been the lack of interest on his part; namely, the lack of flirtatious comments. He's never once flirted with you, or shown any interest in pursuing you romantically. Yet a moment ago, when he jumped in front of you… 

You close your eyes and make a vow; if, by some miracle, you both make it out of this alive, you're going to tell him how you feel. No more waiting on him to show you interest. You're going to lay your heart at his feet, and pray that he doesn't step on it.

You feel something collide with your shoulder. You open your eyes in surprise to see Ronald, shoving you away from the demon's clawed hand. You fall to the ground, and hear the unmistakeable sound of fabric being torn before his lawnmower revs up. You keep your eyes on the ground, and watch as blood stains the cobbles in the alleyway. 

When the lawnmower finally falls silent, you hear the thud of two bodies falling to the floor.

You fear the worse; what if the demon killed Ronald as Ronald killed it? Or worse still, what if the demon killed Ronald with his own death scythe before falling to the ground in exhaustion?

You hear the signature clicking of shoes on cobbles, and stop breathing; someone is approaching you.

Knowing you don't have it in you to fight anymore, you close your eyes and accept your fate.

You feel a hand grab your shoulder.

'Are you alright? I hope I didn't hurt you when I pushed you to the ground.' You look up and burst into tears. Ronald made it.

He looks a state, covered in blood from head to toe. Most of it seems like it's the demon's blood, but there's a nasty-looking scratch down one arm; presumably from where he took the swipe that would have killed you.

You rise to your feet and hug into his chest, not caring that the blood was starting to stain your own white shirt.

Ronald kisses the top of you head softly. 'Would you mind patching up my arm back at my place? I'd rather avoid any other side trips tonight, and I know you're trained in emergency first aid. You nod into his chest. 'In that case, lets get a move on.' 

You both teleport back into the reaper world, and make your way towards his flat.

\------------------- 

For a bachelor, Ronald has a remarkably clean flat. The main living area has a small bookshelf, armchair, and love-seat, and the kitchen-diner contains a small table and two chairs. It's on those chairs the two of you sit now, first aid supplies coving the entirety of the table's surface. 

Ronald showered as soon as you got in, and is now clad in nothing but a towel, giving you easy access to his injured arm. You can't help but admire just how muscular his arms are; his scythe must be just as heavy as it looks.

He hisses lightly as you rub a cloth soaked in alcohol over his wound, and you stop, checking to see if he's okay to continue. He nods, and you finish cleaning the wound, making sure to be both quick and thorough. 

When you've finished, you assess the damage to the arm; lucky, the blow wasn't a deep one, and the bleeding has slowed down considerably. Deciding that stitches won't be necessary, you bandage his arm tightly.

When you're done, he flexes his arm, and frowns when he discovers he can't move it very much. 'What did you expect?' You scold lightly 'If you will insist on playing the hero, you have to pay the price for your heroism.' He looks at you, face like a kicked puppy.

'I was hoping the beautiful damsel in distress would reward me with a kiss for my efforts, but I guess that's not going to happen…' you freeze, his words hitting you like a kick to the chest. Beautiful? Kiss? Are you dreaming?

He blushes crimson. 'Well er… thanks for patching me up and all. You should probably go get some rest.' You can't bring yourself to stand. Does Ronald return your feelings?

Thinking back on your promise from earlier, you decide to be bold; you lean over and kiss him lightly on the lips. 

Ronald's reaction is immediate, moaning into your mouth as he moves to deepen the kiss. You get up from your chair to straddle his lap, fingers grasping onto his hair. He grabs onto your hips and starts grinding into you from below, his erection barely concealed by his towel. When you break for air, he utters a single word. 'Bedroom.' It's not a question, it's a statement; he needs you to go to the bedroom.

When you reach your destination, he throws you onto the bed so he can remove his towel. You take this pause in proceeding to ask the question that's been eating away at you for months. 'If you want me as much as your body says you do, why have you never so much as flirtatiously winked at me before now?' He's about to crawl over you but pauses, thinking about his answer carefully.

'Flirting only comes easy to me if I don't fancy the woman that much. It's harder to flirt with someone you truly desire.' Apparently satisfied that he's answered your question, he begins removing your clothing. Your socks are the first thing to go, your shoes and jacket having been discarded as soon as you came in. Next, he pulls your trousers down your legs, kissing every inch of skin he can as it's slowly revealed to him. When they're gone, his patience apparently falters; he grabs the two halves of your shirt and tears it apart, buttons flying everywhere. You're about to complain, but he silences you with a kiss, stifling your voice in the best way possible.

He moves his good arm underneath you, and manages to unclasp your bra with only one hand, a truly impressive trick that makes you even more aroused. 

He flings your bra away as if it offends him, and breaks the kiss so he can explore your chest with his mouth. He starts off by slowly kissing your collarbone, making his way down to the valley between your breasts. He lets his tongue glide all the way down your sternum before making its way up to one of your nipples. He carefully takes it into his mouth and starts to suck on it, making you moan loudly. He toys with you for what feels like hours, alternating between nipples until you're practically begging him to stop. 

Sliding a hand into your underwear, his ministrations falter when he realises just how wet you are. Suddenly growing impatient, he gets off you so he can get rid of your last piece of clothing. Tossing it carelessly over his shoulder, he licks you from hole to clit before getting into position over you. He looks you straight in the eyes.

'I should probably tell you that if we do this, you're mine. I know I've got a reputation as someone who sleeps around a lot, but that's only because I've never found anyone who's made me wanna stay with them longer than a single night. You're different though. When I'm with you, I feel like this is it, you know? Like I only want you. It'll break my heart if I don't get to stay with you after this. So please, will you be my girlfriend?' 

You spread your legs as wide as they'll go before answering. 'If you want me, come and get me.' You wink, and he's clearly satisfied with your answer. He pushes into you slowly, savouring the feeling of finally being inside of you. The two of you moan in unison, and he begins thrusting into you, overwhelmed by desire.

The bed creaks underneath you, and for a moment you're concerned it'll break; but then you realise that the whole flat block could crumble and it wouldn't stop Ronald ramming into you like an animal in heat. His thrusts seem to go deeper and deeper inside of you, reaching parts of you no man has ever touched before.

His frantic pace means he won't last long, so you close your eyes and savour each sensation he gives you. In no time at all, you reach your peak, calling his name out passionately. You expect him to finish too, but he does something unexpected; he pulls out, turns you over, and re-enters you from behind.

His stamina is unreal; how is he still going? Most men would have finished sooner, probably before you did. Ronald must surely have perfected some kind of technique to stop him for climaxing too soon. Your whole body starts to heat up, and you feel a second climax coming. 

Ronald leans forwards so his mouth is at your ear. 'Tell me how much you want this. Tell me you need me to fill you. Tell me you want me to ruin you for everyone else. I need this, I need to know you're mine.' He sounds equal parts aroused and desperate, so you scream the first thing that comes to mind.

'I LOVE YOU!' His orgasm is so powerful it triggers a second one in you, and you both let out moans so loud you're sure everyone in the building knows exactly what you're doing together. 

He collapses onto your back. Your body is rapidly cooling, but the warmth coming from Ronald stops you feeling too cold. After a while, he finally speaks. 

'If this is what playing the hero gets me, I should really do it more often.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, did you all enjoy that? I really hope so :/
> 
> As I've said, the next fic in this series is already decided, but I am of course still taking requests :) 
> 
> Hope to see you in the next chapter :)


	3. Crimson Stain (Ronald Knox x OC)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all.
> 
> This one is a request, sent by by 'SaveMySoul'. They wanted an OC story, they got one ;)
> 
> Here is the information I received about said oc: 
> 
> 'the oc's name is Autumn Bloodstone, she is a reaper. She is a huge tease, and does everything she can to get on someones nerves. Her scythe is shaped like a spear. She also has a thing for the taste of blood- (*cough* and is also a serial killer *cough*) I would say she has Grell's hair and freckles, but besides that not to unique look wise.'
> 
> With that in mind, I sincerely hope I've done the character justice. 
> 
> Enjoy

'Come on Ronnie, it's only a bit of fun' Autumn winks at the usually boisterous reaper, determined to talk him into her little plan. 

William has assigned her an entire evening of overtime collecting souls in the field, and she's none too happy about. So she's decided to get some petty revenge; she's going to swap the labels on William's files over. She knows full well how much this'll piss him off, but she needs someone to look out for him whilst she does; something she's currently trying to convince Ronald to do.

'No way, Autumn. Spears is already after my blood after the Campania incident. I can't risk getting him angrier than he already is.' Autumn pouts. Ronald isn't much fun today. Going out with him to collect in a moment is going to be dreadfully dull. Unless she can think of a way to make it more… exciting.

She saunters closer to him, trying to be seductive. 'Will may be after your blood, but sometimes I get the feeling that you're after something of mine. Perhaps if you're willing to risk yourself for me, I'll let you have a taste of it…' he licks his ear, and Ronald shivers, clearly very aroused. She's certain he'll take the bait, until a voice behind them shatters that certainty. 

'If you're quite finished, I assume you're here for you assignment tonight.' Autumn turns to see William, looking as serious as ever. She rolls her eyes at him.

'I guess so, Wee Willy Spears. What have you got for us today? Nothing hard, I hope; Ronnie here already has that covered.' Ronald blushes, and William looks furious.

'That's enough, Miss Bloodstone. Need I remind you that as a member of management, I have it within my power to make your life very unpleasant indeed. Please refrain from talking to me in such a manager. As for you Mr Knox,' he scrutinises him from head to toe. 'Keep your impulses in check. You're only one mistake away from suspension, after all.' He adjusts his glasses. 'Now, if you'll follow me, I'll give you the details of the task I expect you both to perform.' 

They both follow him into the office, shutting the door behind them.

\-----------------

Ronald and Autumn are currently sat on one of London's many rooftops, on the lookout for their latest collection; a woman, destined to die after a violent assault in an alleyway. A fairly common case in a large town such as London, but the recent increase in demon activity has all of the reapers feeling a little paranoid. 

Well, all of the reapers bar one. Autumn is currently perched on a chimney, twirling her spear-shaped death scythe in one hand and whistling to herself. Ronald is half-tempter to walk over her and shut her up, most probably with a kiss. 

Ronald is rather unnerved by just how attractive he finds the crimson-haired reaper. From the way she looks to the way she toys with him, he can't get enough of her. Sure, he's had plenty of women in the past, but something about her makes his whole body full with desire…

She stands suddenly, whole body alert, and he knows that she'd seen their target. He moves to join her. 

'Where are they?' She points towards an alleyway not too far from where they currently are. 'Alright, let's go!' She leaps first and Ronald follows, glad that she's taken the lead; he gets to stare at her ass the whole way there.

\------------------------

Autumn sees two figures in the alleyway; a small woman cowering against its wall and a large man wielding a butcher's knife. She hears snippets of conversation as she approaches.

'Listen here, girly. You're either gonna let me fuck you, or I'm gonna slit your throat then fuck you. The choice is yours.' Autumn feels quite sick; what a disgusting excuse for a human being. She decides that he's a far better candidate for soul collection than the woman is. 

She stops running, and begins to enter the alleyway. Ronald grabs her arm. 'Are you mad? If you go in there, you'll mess up her cinematic record! She won't die tonight.' Autumn merely smiles.

'Oh, but someone will die tonight. Just wait and see.' She winks at him, just as she did earlier, and shrugs away him arm. She approaches the man with the knife. 

'So, planning on harming a woman, are you? That's not a good idea. Us women all stick together you see; try to harm one of us, and we'll all turn on you.' Autumn turns to the woman. 'Run along home now, and don't tell anyone what you saw tonight. Otherwise I may have to undo saving you.' The woman doesn't hang about, feeling as fast as she can. 

As she watches the woman leave, the man with the butchers knife prepares to strike, thrusting the knife towards Autumn's back.

Grim reapers aren't known for their slow reactions, however; Autumn easily dodges his attack, and counters it by jumping behind him and spearing him right through the heart. His blood and his cinematic record both spill forth into the night, and she finds the sight magnificent. She effortlessly cuts his cinematic record, and is about to leave when Ronald walks into the alleyway.

'You shouldn't have done that, you know. It's the third time this month you've done something like this. It isn't soul collection if they're not on the list, it's murder! You're a murderer, Autumn, and I've no desire to as…' he's about to tell her he doesn't want to associate with her further when she starts licking the blood off of the tip of her spear. Ronald freezes, mouth feeling dry.

She glides her tongue down the weapon's edge, uncaring that it could cut her tongue. She looks Ronald straight in the eyes as she moves one closed hand up and down the spear's shaft in a pumping motion, never ceasing her tongue's movement. It's very obvious what she's mimicking, but Ronald isn't falling for it; not until she reaches under her skirt and removes her underwear, flinging it at Ronald. He catches it out of pure instinct, and grows hard as he examines the garment in question; it's soaked. 

Unable to fight his growing attraction, Ronald lunches as Autumn, knocking her forcefully against the rough bricks of the alley wall before ramming his tongue straight into her mouth. He can taste the blood that she's just licked, but he doesn't care; if anything, it adds to his arousal.

Autumn wastes no time, throwing the spear to the side so she can undo Ronald's trousers. She gets them halfway down he's knees, and goes to pull his boxers down when she gets a surprise; he isn't wearing any. Ronald grins, and pulls away from her. She looks at him, confused. His grin grows wider.

'You've made an awful mess on the floor. You should probably clean it up.' For a moment, she's not sure what he means, but then she understands; he knows how much she likes the taste of blood, and is willing to indulge her whilst he indulges himself.

She pushes herself off of the wall and gets down on her hands and knees, loving this newfound kinky side of Ronald's. 'You know we're both going to be punished for this, right? Dear old Willy is going to be so mad when he finds out just how naughty I've been, and how you failed to keep me in line.' He pushes her head down towards the blood-soaked pavement. 

'Well then, perhaps this will teach you a lesson.' Within seconds, he's pushed her skirt up and forced his way inside of her, making her moan into the pavement. He doesn't hold back, thrusting into her so hard their knees start to bleed from scraping against the hard surface that is the pavement. She laps at the blood on the floor as Ronald keeps using her, revelling in the glorious debauchery of the situation. If she'd only known that he was so easily spurred into action; they could have done this months ago.

Her orgasm is intense, heightened by all of the sensations on offer to her. Ronald is quick to follow, pumping the proof of his climax deep inside of her. She can't believe how much he's releasing into her; it must have been a while since he last had a woman. 

As soon as they're done, they both collapse, Autumn's once-white blouse soaking up the blood on the floor until it matches her hair. Ronald is about to make some kind of remark when they hear the clicking of shoes on the pavement.

'You two have no idea how much trouble you're in.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, did y'all like it? Do you think I did the character justice? Feel free to let me know.
> 
> As I keep mentioning, you're also more than welcome to request stories too; I really will write anything :P
> 
> Until next time, I hope you enjoyed


	4. Stormy Night (Snake x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> I had a day off today, so I thought I'd write a bonus one-shot that no one requested, whilst I wait for details of someone's OC (which I'm 100% up for doing, once I have the relevant details) :3
> 
> So here, have some Snake. Enjoy ;)

The rain is pouring down from the skies tonight, as you look longingly out of the window. 

It's been six months since you joined the Phantomhive's staff roster as a scullery maid, and not once in all that time have you seen weather as foul as it has been today. From the moment you woke up it's been raining, and it's made your whole day rather miserable.

First of all, Finny (God bless his soul) had come into the foyer, dripping with mud and gleefully holding aloft a handful of carrots he'd salvaged from the garden. Sebastian looked like he was going to murder the poor boy, until you and Bard had stepped in and offered to clean up the mess. Bard hurriedly took him away while you cleaned up all the mud he left behind.

Then, at lunchtime, Mey-Rin managed to break a teapot. You'd told her you clean it up, as she seemed too flustered to do it. Not five minutes later, Sebastian saw you, and scolded YOU for breaking it. You apologised, not wishing to drop Mey-Rin in it, but making a mental note to think twice before being so helpful.

To top it all off, at four o'clock Tanaka had informed you that Charles Grey was staying for dinner, and that only meant one thing; dishes. Lots and lots of dishes.

So many in fact that you have only just finished them, despite the fact that you should have retired to your room over an hour ago. Your arms are killing you, and all you want to do is curl up into a little ball…

Hang on, you haven't seen Snake today. That's odd. Snake always helps you out with things when he's not attending to his role as footman. You've grown very fond of his company, to the point where you've found yourself falling for the scaly young man. Even his snakes like you, and they're usually rather anti-social towards anyone other than snake. So where was he? The only place you can think of is the greenhouse, which is where he's been living ever since he came to the manor. 

You suddenly begin to worry; is he sick? Or injured? Or if he's not, has he eaten today? You hurriedly prepare him some sand witches, and wrap them in wax paper. Then, you make for the servant's exit, and run through the rain until you reach the greenhouse.

\--------------------

By the time you reach the greenhouse, you're soaked right through to your skin. You hope Snake's food isn't ruined too as you slide the door open.

The first thing you notice is just how hot the greenhouse is; you can almost feel the water evaporating off of your uniform.

The second thing you notice is that you're not alone, as a huge brown snake wraps itself around you, fangs poised to bite.

Before you get the chance to say who you are, Snake appears, clad in a pair of flannel pyjamas. ''Wilde, that is not how we greet our friends'. Yes, I agree Emily, let her go, Wilde.' The snake slides down your body, and slithers towards Snake. ''It was only a bit of fun. I'm sorry' says Wilde.' Snake looks crossly at his reptilian friend, frowning when he sees you trembling a little. ''Why did you come here in this weather?' Asks Emily?' You walk towards Snake and hand him the package in your hands.

'I didn't see you today, so I thought I'd come and see how you all are. I brought Snake some sandwiches. I'm not really sure what snake's eat, so I didn't bring you anything, Emily. I'm sorry.' You reach out to pet her, and she rubs her head under your hand. 

''That's quite alright, my dear. It was very kind of you to come at all. Why don't you change out of those wet clothes for now? They'll dry easier if you're not wearing them.' Emily is right, you'll catch cold if you stay in them. I have something you can borrow.' He gestures for you to follow him. 

He leads you to a small section of the greenhouse that houses a single bed and a small chest of draws; you assume it's his 'bedroom'. He places the sandwiches on the chest, reaching into the draw to get you a clean shirt and some trousers. He passes them to you. ''You can change here. We won't look.' Of course we won't, Emily.' Both Snake and Emily face away from you, giving you some privacy. 

You decide it's best if you strip down completely first; you want to get out of your wet clothes. As you remove your uniform, you realise the rain has soaked through to you undergarments; you just hope Snake won't mind the sight of your Underwear drying in his greenhouse. 

As you reach down to put on Snake's trousers, one of Snake's snakes makes an appearance. At first you think it's Wilde, come back to cause more mischief, but upon further inspection you notice it looks a little different; it seems to be slightly larger, and it has different markings.

The snake slides up you and wraps itself around you, somehow managing to wrap itself around your breasts, with its tail coving your pubic region. This put you in a difficult position; do you call for Snake's help, or try to deal with it yourself?

Sighing, you don't think there's much change of it listening to you; best to ask Snake for help.

'Snake, could you tell your friend to leave me in peace?' He turns around, and blushes bright red when he's sees the position you're in. 

''Webster, we've talked about this! No manhandling Snake's lady friend!' I really wish you wouldn't call her that, Emily.' Webster hisses at him, and you expect him to translate. Instead, he begins talking to him.

'I know, and I appreciate you trying to help, but this is something I need to do on my own.' You're confused; what is he talking about?

Emily begins to hiss. 'Because I'm too shy. What if she doesn't feel the same?' Your heart starts beating rapidly; was he talking about you?! 

Both snakes hiss in unison. 'Alright, I'll do it, but in my own time. Could you give her some privacy now, Webster?' It's Emily who moves first, apparently none too pleased about something Snake said. Webster also leaves, which leaves you in a rather awkward position; you're stark naked, and Snake is still looking at you!

Your first instinct is to try and cover up, but you fight it; you want to see what he'll do. 

Snake looks at you from head to toe, like he's examining you. You look at his trousers, and can tell by the bulge forming there that he likes what he sees. Your eyes meet, and you know that he knows he's been caught looking at you. Instead of scolding him, you raise your arms and fake a yawn, making your breasts push forwards a little. Snake seems unaware of the tease.

'I… I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to look! Please don't be angry with me! You're the only real friend I have. Well, the only human one at least. Please don't turn me away!' He looks like he's going to cry, so you stop your teasing and run over to him, embracing him.

'I'm not angry, Snake. I don't mind you taking a look. Have you ever seen a woman naked before?' You ask, and he shakes his head. 'Does that mean you've never been with anyone?' He moves away from your embrace, like he's ashamed.

'I've never even kissed a woman before. Most people take one look at me and run away. I'm… I'm totally inexperienced when it comes to love. Or with people in general. This is the first time in years I've spoken to someone without my snakes. But I feel like I can speak with you, and that you'll understand. Do you understand why I'm telling you all this? Please try, because I don't know how to te…' you cut his rambling short with a kiss.

You keep it slow, scared of frightening him off. For someone who's never been kissed before, he seems to pick it up very quickly, brushing a hand against your cheek as he deepens the kiss, hesitantly pressing his tongue against your lips. His tongue is hot and wet, and you love the way it tangles in with your own. 

He pulls away gasping for breath, lust shining in his eyes. 'Okay, now I've kissed a woman. It was very nice. I'd like to do it again. Can I?' He looks at you hopefully. 

'You can, but I'd like to ask a question first; how far do you want to take this tonight? I'll understand if you just want to kiss, but you can have more if you want it. No pressure, I just need to know what you want.' Lighting illuminates the sky, and you jump, not expecting it. Snake sees how scared you are.

'You should stay with us tonight. The snakes will keep up safe, and I'll try to keep you warm. I doubt I'll be very good at, er… coitus, but I want to try with you. And I'd like you to be my girlfriend, if you want that.' He looks so shy, it's adorable. You lead him over to the bed coyly, unbuttoning his pyjama top as you go. You slide it off of his shoulders as you sit on the bed.

His body is much as you imagined it would be. Large scaly patches litter his entire torso, which is unsurprisingly very slender; much like a snake. The skin that isn't scaled is pale, almost glowing in the low light. You kiss his chest slowly, showing him that you don't find it as repulsive as you're sure he fears you might. He groans, and threads his fingers in your hair. 

Once you're done with his chest, you move down, sliding his trousers down his legs. He's not wearing any underwear, which is hardly surprising given the fact that he's in his nightwear. His erection is long and slender, and you daringly slide your tongue along its length. Snake pulls your head back.

'Please don't do that. I want to be inside of you, but if you do that again I'll finish before I get the chance.' He smiles apologetically, and you wrap your arms around his neck, dragging him onto the bed on top of you. He begins touching you hesitantly. 

'That's okay, I'm sure there'll be lots of opportunities for me to do that to you. I am your girlfriend now, after all.' You wink, and your words seem to inspire confidence in him. His touch becomes harder and more daring, running his hands over your breasts and playing with your nipples. He keeps looking back at you, as if needing confirmation that he's doing the right thing. You decide to give him some help.

'It helps if you kiss my body too. Especially where your hands are now.' Taking his cue, he lowers his mouth to your nipple and starts kissing it, attempting to use he tongue as he did whilst kissing your mouth. It feels divine, and you start moaning into the night. After a while, he switches breast, giving the exact same treatment to your other nipple. You can feel an orgasm growing, you just need more stimulation against your groin.

Snake stops what he's doing to ask you a question. 'How will I know when you're ready for us to mate? Will it be soon? I'm getting rather restless.' You blush at his use of the 'mate', but answer his questions anyhow.

'Put your hand between my legs. What do you feel?' He does as instructed, and lets out a gasp.

'You're wet, really wet. Is that a good thing?' He really is inexperienced if he's asking THAT. You spread your legs as wife as they'll go, and move your hands to your opening.

'This is where you enter me. It's a fairly small hole, and no one's been there for a long while, so it'll be a tight fit. That's why I'm so wet; it's my body's way of making it easier on me when you do enter me. So yes, being wet is definitely a good thing, and to answer your question from earlier, I'm ready for you right now.' You grab his erection, and gently guide it to you entrance, before letting Snake take over. He positions it carefully, not wanting to get it wrong, before hesitantly sliding inside of you. 

You moan in unison, and Snake's face contorts in euphoria. 'This feels amazing. We need to do this more often. Have I told you how beautiful you are? I need to do that more often, too.' He doesn't move for a while, but that's fine by you, giving you ample time to adjust to him.

When he does finally move his hips, he does so at an angle that causes your clit to rub against him with every thrust. He notices that he's doing something right, so he keeps doing what he's doing, the only thing that changes is his speed, which increases as his instincts overrule his nerves. 

You scream out in pleasure as your orgasm hits, and the unexpected spasms of your vagina make Snake finish too. He moans loudly, thrusting erratically as he empties himself into you. 

Eventually you both finish, and Snake pulls out of you. He picks you up and puts you into his bed, snuggling up behind you. 

As you both drift off, you hear the rain ease off outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, did you all enjoy that? I wanted Snake to come off as very innocent, as I don't think he has much (if any) sexual experience. That's just the way I see the character, so there you have it.
> 
> As always, requests are open, but I'll still be uploading stuff regardless.
> 
> See you all next time :)


	5. Eavesdropper (Agni x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey,
> 
> So I've been suffering from a touch of writer's block lately, mostly pertaining to this story. I just could not think of a good idea for an Agni x Reader fic :/
> 
> However, I've done my very best to work though it, so here it is, as requested by 'Tequila'.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy :)

'Ouch!' You exclaim loudly, pricking yourself with the needle again. You have no idea why you volunteered to fix a hole in the sleeve of Prince Soma's shirt, but you're quickly regretting the offer.

You've been living with the Prince and his butler Agni for six months now, after they'd found you living on the streets. The Prince had been reluctant to take you in at first, but Agni had somehow managed to convince him, during a hushed conversation in a language unfamiliar to you. 

Agni had extended his bandaged hand towards you, and you'd taken it, wanting more than anything to be free from your life of poverty. 

Ever since then, Agni has taken it upon himself to teach you things, like how to cook and mend clothing. Not once has he ever scolded you, or made you feel useless. He's changed your life through his kindness, and has never asked for anything in return. All that's been asked of you is that you help with the chores, which is something you're more than willing to do. It's partly because of this that you've found yourself falling for him. Of course his looks played a part in that too, but it was mostly the kindness. 

Sighing, you put the garment on your dresser, intent on getting some tea before you continue.

As you make your way to the kitchen, you hear Prince Soma and Agni having a heated conversation in a nearby room. You don't wish to pry, but your curiosity gets the better of you. You sneak up to the door, and press your ear against it. The argument is in English, so you can understand every word.

'For the love of the Gods, Agni, it's been six months. Why won't you tell her how you feel so you can get married already? I'm growing bored of watching you longing from a distance. I want to see you truly happy.' What? Who does Agni want to marry? Do you know her? You feel jealousy bubble within you.

'You do not understand, my Prince. I cannot expect her to reciprocate my feelings. What if she doesn't feel the same way? It would make things very uncomfortable between us, and I value her company a great deal.' Now you're really confused. Agni didn't spend much time away from you and the Prince, so who could it be?

You desperately try to think of someone as Prince Soma answers. 'Take the afternoon off and spend it with her. Show her how much you care for her. I have no doubt she'll feel the same way. Now go, and do not waste the opportunity I have given you, Agni. Do as I command and tell that girl how you feel.' Before you can move, Prince Soma opens the door. The two men stare at you, and you blush furiously: you've been caught in the act of eavesdropping.

'Prince Soma, Agni. I can explain…' you're about to explain, when Agni interrupts.

'How much did you hear?' He asks, a somber expression on his face. 

'Only that there's a woman that you like, and that you plan to tell her how you feel.' You have to fight back tears as you continue. 'I'm really happy for you, and I'm sure she'll feel the same way. If she doesn't, she's very foolish. I'm sorry for eavesdropping. It won't happen again.' You make to leave, but he puts his hand on your shoulder. 

You shrug it off. 'I hope the two of you are really happy together.' You run off towards the kitchen, refusing to look back at the man who's accidentally broken your heart. 

\-----------------

As you put the tea leaves into the tea pot, you start to cry; Agni has fallen for someone else. The man you've found yourself falling for has feelings for another woman. And Prince Soma approves! It hurts you worse than you could have possibly imagined.

You hear the door open behind you, and try to wipe away your tears, which becomes impossible when you see who it is that's just entered.

It's Agni.

He seems concerned when he notices your tears. He walks over to you slowly, and cradles your face in his hands, his thumbs wiping away your tears.

'My mother used to have a saying; eavesdroppers never hear anything good about themselves. I'm sorry if my feelings have caused you pain. I didn't mean for you to find out like this.' Your crying turns into sobbing, and he brings you to his chest. He strokes your hair as sob, softly hushing you. 

When your tears finally subside, you look up at him. 'I'm sorry, Agni. I really should have known you'd find someone. I hope more than anything that she brings you happiness, because goodness knows you deserve it.' He looks at you, concern replaced with confusion.

'Who do you think I've fallen in love with?' His question has you a little confused.

'I don't know her name, but from what I've heard you say I can tell you care about her. Prince Soma is right, by the way. You shouldn't waste any time. If you're sure she's the one for you then…' he cuts you off with a small kiss. 

His kiss is tender, but you can feel the undeniable passion behind it. As he pulls away, it's your turn to look confused. 

'I don't understand. Why did you kiss me?' He smiles, and it makes your heart beat rapidly.

'I was taking your advice. If you'll allow it, I'd like to take it again.' Before you have time to answer, he's leaning in for another kiss. Not only do you allow him to kiss you, but you actively encourage him, wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling him closer. 

The kiss soon turns heated, and before you know it he's pushing you back against the kitchen's small table, one hand moving to caress your thigh.

As much as you hate the idea of breaking contact, you have to know where you stand, and why he's decided to kiss you when he's in love with another. 

You push him off of you lightly. 'Stop, Agni. This isn't right. You're in love with someone else, it isn't fair for you to take me like this. You should go to her. I'll forget this ever happened…' it's a lie; you'll never forget his kiss. However, convincing him to believe a lie is better than letting him know the painful truth.

Agni looks upset. 'I know you're upset with me, but sending me all of these mixed signs is confusing. First you tell me I should tell my love how I feel, but when I show her, you tell me to stop. What should I do? Please tell me, because I'm more lost than I've ever been.' His words make no sense. When did he take your advice? You'd literally only just given it to him! 

Then it hits you. 

It's you!

You're the one he's been talking about all this time!

Agni looks lost, almost desperately so. Now that the confusion is gone however, you can put the poor man out of his misery. 

You decide to be daring, unbuttoning your blouse slowly. 'I'm afraid there's been a misunderstanding. I was under the impression you had feelings for another woman. I see I was mistaken. It's me you want, isn't it?' By the time you finish talking, your blouse is totally open, and you slide it off. Agni gasps as he catches sight of your bare breasts. You pray to every god imaginable that you've not misread the situation.

Agni tentatively places a hand over one of your breasts, as if he's afraid it'll disappear under his touch. You moan as his touch grows bolder, pinching your nipple between his thumb and forefinger. You're so lost in pleasure you almost don't hear him speak. 

'I've never desired anything more in my lifetime. The question is, is it mine to take? If yes, then I swear I shall treat you as you're the most precious thing in all this world.' His free hand begins working on your unoccupied breast, and you cry out your answer.

'I'm yours. I have been since the day you first took my hand. Please, Agni. Take me.' He kisses you in response, continuing his assault on your chest.

Eventually, he moves his un-bandaged hand down to the end of your skirt, slowly sliding it up your thigh. He stops kissing you so he can suck on your free nipple, which earns him another litany of moans from you.

When his hand reaches your underwear, he slowly slides them down your legs, allowing his hand full access to your most delicate area. He slips a single finger inside of you, and your whole body feels like it's going to burst into flames. The sensation is slightly strange at first, but you can't deny the fire it's started in your groin.

He adds a second finger once he feels you getting wetter, and when he can slide them both in with little resistance, he tries for a third. His fingers feel huge inside you, but if anything that makes it better. You cry out, clamping around his fingers as he takes you over the edge. 

You feel lightheaded when your orgasm subsides, the pleasure causing your mind to leave your body for a moment. As you try to regain your thoughts, you see Agni pulling down his trousers and underwear, erection proudly stand to attention. 

You expect him to just remove your underwear, but instead he removes both your underthings and your skirt, leaving you naked before him. He picks you up and sits you on the table, spreading your legs and lining himself up. He takes as steadying breath as he speaks.

'Gods, I never imagined you'd give yourself over to me so willingly. We don't have to do this now. If you'd rather we wait, we can both get dressed and spend the day doing other things together, such as going to the park or just talking. You don't have to give your body to me until you feel truly ready.' His kindness towards you is showing again, only this time you're determined to see it rewarded. 

You spread your legs a little further, and shuffle to the end of the table, offering yourself to him. 'I already told you; take me.' That's all he needs to hear. He enters you without anymore hesitation.

He stills himself once he's inside, allowing you a moment to adjust to him. Thanks to his earlier ministrations, it doesn't take long before you start grinding yourself into him, urging him to start moving. 

He moves slowly but forcefully, the table beneath you shaking with every thrust. You feel euphoric, every nerve ending in your body heating in response to your lovemaking. 

He starts sucking on your neck, hand enough that you know it'll leave a mark. You don't care; you can't think of anything outside of this one moment. 

His thrusts start to get faster, and you know he can't be far off finishing. You feel like you're going to finish too; it's just a case of seeing who falls off of that edge first.

Agni seems to realise you're close, and starts rubbing your clit in time with his thrusts, bringing himself in close enough for your nipples to rub against his chest.

It has the desired effect; you bury your face in his neck as you climax, the fabric of his remaining clothing muffling your scream. He can still hear it though, and it's enough to trigger his own explosive release. You feel him filling you up with his seed, and you relish in the warmth that it brings.

As you come down from your respective highs, the weight of your actions dawn on you; you've just had sex on a table that doesn't even belong to you! 

He helps you dress, your arms and legs still a little shaky from the force of your orgasms. As you right yourself and exchange tender kisses, Prince Soma bursts in through the door.

'I could hear the two of you going at it from all the way upstairs. Please keep it down next time. Oh, and congratulations by the way! Now that you have finally realised your feelings, we can finally organise the wedding! I wonder if it's possible to get elephants anywhere in London…'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go. Not the best thing I've ever written, but l tried :/ may even do another one in the future, provided my writer's block doesn't strike again.
> 
> As always, requests are more than welcome :) knowing I'm writing for someone other than myself gives me a great deal of motivation :3
> 
> I hope to see you all in future stories :)


	6. In His Web (Claude x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,
> 
> As requested by EndOwl, here it is; a Claude x Reader story.
> 
> Warning; this story contains a hint of Dub Con. If that upsets you, I apologise. It just seemed to fit Claude quite well.
> 
> Also, to those of you interested in the Sebastian X Reader spin-off one-shot I mentioned doing in the note of my other fic, this is pretty much what that one is going to be like, only with a more begrudging reader.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy :)

Your carriage rolls smoothly along the road to the Trancy manor. There's a party there tonight, and you've been invited by Alois Trancy himself. You're not entirely sure why; you've only met him once, and that was only a brief meeting.

You were both guests of the Marquis of Midford, who'd thrown a party to celebrate his son Edward's birthday. You'd been introduced to the young Earl Trancy, and you hadn't been impressed; he seemed like a spoilt brat. He'd spent the entirety of your conversation bitching and moaning about the perceived lack of entertainment, and it was all you could do not to throttle the little shit. Fighting your violent urges, you'd merely smiled and nodded your head. You were relieved when he'd finally left you alone. 

When his invitation had arrived, you'd considered throwing it in the bin. Then you remembered one more thing about your meeting.

Earl Trancy had brought his butler along with him. 

Throughout the entirely of your one-sided conversation, Claude the butler had watched you with intent, eyes roaming over your body like he wanted to devour you. When his master left the conversation, he remained staring at you a while longer, before his master called for him to follow. His eyes had briefly taken on a murderous look, before he reached out a placed a kiss on your hand.

'My lady.' He'd said, before walking off to meet his master.

You'd had to excuse yourself for a long while, as you tried to calm your racing heart. You swore then that you'd take any opportunity to speak to the man properly.

So here you are, rapidly approaching the house of the Earl of Brat Attack, hoping to catch a glimpse at his mysteriously attractive butler.

A footman helps you leave your carriage when you finally arrive at the manor. It's bigger than you had expected it to be. Light is pouring out of the building, and you wonder just how many people have been invited tonight.

Three men (servants, you assume) escort you to the main door, wherein you're show to the ballroom. 

The room is cavernous, and filled to the brim with people. The walls are all adorned with golden decorations, and there is a sizeable buffet against one wall. A small orchestra is on hand to provide music for the evening. 

Your eyes scan the room, hoping to catch a glimpse of someone you recognise. A ruddy-faced man in a suit stumbles towards you, clearly drunk.

'Hey beautiful, you all alone? Pretty little thing like you shouldn't be all alone. Men might start takin' liberties. Why don't you hang around with me? I'll make sure you're safe.' He makes to grab you, but his arm is grabbed mid-attempt by someone who's apparently come to your aid.

'The young lady doesn't require any such assistance. In this house, we pride ourselves on taking care of our guests. Now away with you, and drink some water while you're at it; your drunken antics are making the other guests feel uncomfortable.' His voice sounds incredibly sexy, and you're not just thinking that because he's helped you out of a tight spot. It's the kind of voice you imagine would sound delightful in the bedroom…

The drunkard backs away, and you turn to face your saviour, surprised to see the Trancy butler himself, Claude.

He moves in close to you so he can whisper in your ear. 'I'm delighted to see you accepted the invitation. I rather feared you wouldn't, given how much you seem to dislike my master.' You're about to protest against his words, but he puts a finger to your lips. 'Now, now, the mouth of someone as pretty as you shouldn't spout petty lies. Relax though, for you are in good company; no one here likes my master.' You can imagine the smirk on his face as he continues talking.

'It took a great deal of convincing to persuade my master to throw a party like this, but I knew this would be my best chance to see you again. I've been thinking of ways to lure you to me from the moment I first saw you. I'm so very glad that you've come to me willingly. It'll make what I have planned for you tonight even easier.' Your body starts to feel hot, as if he's set your blood on fire with his words. You think you'll faint if he says anything more, which of course he does.

'Believe me when I say that I will take you tonight. Be it by force or by your own desire, you will not be leaving this manor with any sense of innocence left in tact. I will take it upon myself to defile you so throughly that no man will ever compare to me. You're caught in the spider's web, my dear, and he's coming to devour you whether you like it or not.' You can feel your arousal soaking the lace of your underwear as a blush covers your whole body from head to toe. Claude backs away from you.

'Try to enjoy the party as best you can, but know that soon I'll be coming to take you away very soon.' He leaves, and you're left standing alone, feeling both terrified and aroused. When would he return for you? Would it be soon? Did you actually want him to? If you ran now, would he come after you? Your thoughts send your head buzzing, and you decide to get some fresh air.

\-------------------

There's a small patio area attached to hall, with a few tables and chairs scattered around. That's where you've been sitting for the best part of an hour, trying to calm yourself down. Every little sound makes your heart flutter; is it him? Is he coming for you? The anticipation is killing you, yet fuelling your arousal, keeping you on edge in more ways than one. 

After finally managing to create a façade of calm, you head back into the main hall, only for Alois himself to appear before you. 

'Enjoying the party? You should go inside and socialise more. It's rude to sit out here by yourself, and I hate rude guests!' He seems irate, so you explain that you're not feeling too well.

'Unwell? That's no good. I'll have my butler take a look at you. Claude!' He calls for the butler, and your façade starts to slip away. 

The butler appears almost instantly, awaiting his master's command.

'Claude, escort this woman to one of the guest chambers and examine her. She feels unwell. Make her better.' His expression is almost malicious; does he know what Claude intends to do to you?

Claude puts an arm behind your waist, pushing towards a set of stairs. He makes a point of explaining the situation to guests as he passes them, like he's trying to discourage them looking for you. 

He leads you up the stairs into a bedroom containing a small dressing table, nightstand, and a queen-sized bed. He locks the door behind you both before putting his hands on your hips and bringing his mouth to your ear.

'So here we are. This room is my domain. Everything and everyone inside it belongs to me. That includes you, my dear. Honestly, the things you do to me…' he grinds his erection into your back 'It's a cruel joke, a mortal such as you enticing me so. I have only gazed upon you once before tonight, yet you have driven me to distraction.' He uses his hands to slide your dress down your body, leaving you clad only in your corset and ruined underwear. He runs a hand between your legs, as his other works on undoing your corset.

You stand perfectly still, paralysed by both fear and lust in equal measures. What was he going to do to you tonight? His hand lightly passes over your clit, as your corset falls from your body. 

Removing the laces from the corset, he uses them to bind your arms behind your back in a way that makes your breasts jut out even further than usual. When he's done, he rips the underwear from your body, leaving you naked and bound. Slowly, he stalks around your body, admiring his handy work.

'Perfect. Now you really do look like you're caught in my web. I'm going to enjoy consuming you.' He throws you onto the bed, where you try to right yourself. You don't get the chance; he's looming over you, arms and legs either side of your body. He really does look like a spider cornering its prey.

He lowers his mouth to your neck and starts sucking. You can't contain the moan that leaves your mouth. You're trapped underneath an almost perfect stranger, unable to escape, victim to his every whim.

You've never been more turned on in your life. 

You can feel yourself dripping onto the bed as he continues his assault of your body, mouth moving to bite and suck at a nipple. The painful nature of his bites, combined with the tenderness of his suckling, creates an ecstasy with you that you've never experienced before. You somehow manage to wrap your legs around one of his, essentially humping it as you try to create friction on your groin. A crease in his trousers rubs you at just the right angle, and you fall apart, bound hands clawing desperately at the bedsheets.

When you're finished, he gets off of you so he can remove his clothing. As he strips, you wriggle so that your legs are almost hanging off of the bed. You spread yourself as far as you can manage, offering yourself to him. He licks his lips.

'My, but you are eager prey. It delights me to see you so obliging. I was so worried you'd try to flee… alas, it seems even fair maidens aren't immune to the carnal urges that burden us from within. I'll tell you now, I have no plans to be gentle with you; by the time you leave this chamber of mine, you'll be sore in ways that you'll feel for days. The memory of having me inside of you will cause you to blush every time your legs brush together, and you'll begin to crave more nights like this one. Worry not, there will be more nights like this; I have no intention of letting you go after this.' He approaches you, grabbing onto your thighs forcefully. You groan, his touch both bruising and demanding. You push your hips up, presenting yourself to him as best you can. He accepts your invitation, entering you in one smooth thrush.

He wasn't lying when he said he wasn't going to be gentle; his thrusts are merciless, abusing your depths in ways you've never experienced before. All you can you is moan as he begins biting at your nipples again. 

It seems like hours have passed before he finally finishes, filling you up with his essence. He pumps wave after wave of his seed inside of you, to the point where you don't think your womb can hold anymore.

When he finally stops, you're grateful; you're not sure how much more of him you can take. 

He slips out of you, your collective discharges dripping out of your body. You look down, and gasp in shock; he's already growing hard again. 

He flips you onto your front, his body pressing into your back. 'I needed that worse than I thought. It's been too long since I emptied myself into someone. I must say, you make a most marvellous vessel for my essence. So marvellous in fact, I think I'll fill you up some more; I did tell you you'd be throughly defiled, after all. Another load ought to do it.' He re-enters you, triggering a second orgasm.

His pace is just as aggressive as it was a moment ago, despite the awkwardness of this position. As your body rubs against the bed, the sheets stimulate your whole body, working you towards a third climax.

You reach your breaking point moments before he reaches his; your moan is muffled by the bedsheets, whereas he stifles his by biting your neck.

Him riding out his climax has seemed to you ride out yours; you both feel your orgasms waining at roughly the same time.

He pulls out, and removes the laces from your arms. You stretch them out, and try to move your legs, only to find them too sore to move.

Claude scoops you up and puts you into his bed. He covers you up to your neck before giving you a small kiss on your forehead.

'Rest now. I'll make sure you get home safe tomorrow. Can't have my newest plaything getting lost, now can I?' You're too tired to do anything other than sleep, closing your eyes and letting your dreams embrace you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So… too dark?
> 
> I have a couple of requests to work on, but please feel free to send in more; I shall endeavour to get them all done :)
> 
> See you guys next time (if I haven't put you off)


	7. Make a Stitch (Bard x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings all,
> 
> This comes from a request by ALWAlways, who wanted 'one involving Bard...with more foreplay... in the kitchen' 
> 
> I hope this is what you had in mind :) 
> 
> I had a question about Undertaker and Grell, too, so I'm releasing my planned story list;
> 
> Next: Undertaker
> 
> Then: Madame Red (with a female reader)
> 
> After that: Grell (gender of Reader TBA)
> 
> This list is subject to change, should I either get a request that tickles my fancy, or suffer from character-specific writer's block again (which could happen)
> 
> With that all said, enjoy :3

Whispered moans are exchanged in the darkness, muffled by the sound of pouring rain. This wasn't how you'd expected your day to come to an end, but you weren't about to complain.

Your lover moves to lick some of the icing from your breasts; how did you end up like this? 

You were one of Lady Elizabeth's handmaidens, accompanying her on a visit to her fiancée's estate. As soon as you'd arrived, you'd been introduced to the estate's servants. There was a young lad named Finny, who managed the gardens. Then there was Mey-Rin, a delightfully busty young lady who acted as the maid. Tanaka was the elderly former butler, and a strange man named Snake acted as footman. Then there was the cook…

Baldroy was tall, blonde and sexy as all hell. From the way he spoke to the way he smoked, everything about him screamed masculinity. You could feel yourself beginning to heat up, as you imagined the kind of things a man like that could do to you…

Your thoughts had been interrupted by the butler Sebastian, who had taken it upon himself to give you chores to do. You'd normally protest, but given that one of them involved spending more time with the cook…

You'd done all of the washing, and scrubbed all the floors clean in record time, keen to go down to the kitchens. When you'd arrive, you'd seen the chef preparing a stew of some kind. You'd announce your presence with a small statement.

'Hello, Mr Baldroy? I've come to help you peel some potatoes.' He'd jumped, as if he wasn't expecting to see you there. He'd broken out into a blush.

'Right. They're over there. Take this peeler and 'elp yourself. Call me Bard, by the way. Everyone else does.' He'd played with his hair, and it was your turn to blush when he handed you the peeler. You'd set to work on the potatoes, peeling them as slowly as possible. You and Bard had spoken a little, but words had seemed futile; you could both feel the sexual tension in the air. He was about to comment on it, when the Butler had arrived, asking about your progress. You'd assured him it was going well, but he'd scowled at you regardless.

'Make sure you get it done quickly.' He'd left, leaving you to finish your duty with reluctant haste.

You'd finished up, and set about the few remaining tasks on your list. As you'd left, Bard had called out 'see you later.' You'd wanted to go in there and tackle him to the floor in a surge of lust, but thought better of it; servant or not, you were still expected to behave like a lady.

Your thoughts are returned to the present when you feel something drizzle onto a nipple; melted chocolate, still warm from the Bain-Marie. Once he's satisfied it's well-covered, he takes the nipple into his mouth, sucking all the chocolate off. Your whole body feels like it's burning, and all he's done is played with your chest. Heaven only knows what he'll do to you down there…

Your mind continues to replay the evenings events. After completing your chores for the day, you and the other servants had all eaten together at about 8 o'clock. You'd offered to do the washing up, mostly so you could stay around Bard a little longer. Who knows? Maybe you'd have the courage to tell him just how attractive he is…

Turns out you didn't. You'd done the dishes in silence whilst Bard prepared some ingredients for tomorrow's dinner. As you'd made to leave, Sebastian had entered…

'My Young Master has requested a large cake for tomorrow's lunch; a plain sponge, decorated with royal icing and melted chocolate. You'll find all that you need in the cupboards, and a recipe in one of the cookbooks. I know you've already worked a full shift, but I'm sure you can spare a few more hours. Have fun.' He'd smirked, and left the room sharpish.

You'd wanted to cry; would this day ever end? Bard had put his hand on your shoulder. 'He can be a right git sometimes. Need some 'elp? I bet we can make this cake in no time at all if we do it together.' The tears had started to fall softly from your eyes.

'Thanks Bard, but don't you want to go on to bed now?' He'd merely shrugged his shoulders.

'Meh, it's alright. Much rather 'elp out a pretty girl in need. Shall we get started? We'll need eggs, flour, icing sugar, normal sugar, butter, an' chocolate. See what you can find.' You'd scoured the cupboards, and somehow between you found exactly what was needed. You'd gathered all the ingredients together.

'Right, I'll start on the cake mix, you preheat the oven an' start melting the chocolate. We'll have this sorted in no time!' 

After twenty minutes of prep, the cake had gone into the oven, and a timer had been set. You'd sighed in relief; maybe you'd still be able to get off at a reasonable hour.

The kitchen was starting to feel hot, with you still in your maid uniform. You'd removed your apron and undone the top few buttons of the black monstrosity underneath. Maid uniforms weren't exactly fashionable.

That's what you'd thought, until you saw Bard practically drooling over you. His eyes had followed your hands, tongue wetting his lips as you slowly revealed your chest. He had yet to realise you'd seen him, so you'd decided to play a little game with him. 

You'd somehow managed to slide your uniform down your arms, showing off your breasts. You'd dipped a finger into the royal icing, and used it to write a message across your chest…

'Fancy making a stitch?'

Bard had stared at you slack-jawed, his whole face turning red. Surely you weren't…?

He re-read your message before answering. 'Hell yeah, I do. I've wanted to do that ever since I saw ya this morning. Feels like I'm takin' advantage though, what with you only being here the one day and all. I dunno if I'll see you again after this.' You could tell he was desperate to take you up on your offer, but didn't want you to feel used. You slid your uniform off of your body, which left you glad only in your shoes, stocking, and underwear. You'd put your hands on your hips, trying to seem enticing. 

'Better make tonight count, then. You're not the only one who wants to have some fun.' That's all it had taken to dissolve his protests, his tongue diving into your mouth. 

From there, he'd licked the icing off off your chest, before pouring chocolate on you, bringing you back to the present.

You can feel how soaked you underwear has become, and it's all thanks to Bard's ministrations. You can tell he's far from done, thought.

'Lie down on that table for me. I wanna decorate you properly.' You do as instructed, but leave your legs hanging off the end; you suspect he'll want to go between them before too long. 

When you're in position, he dips a finger into the chocolate, bringing it to your lips. You take it into your mouth and suck away the chocolate greedily, flicking your tongue against his finger. He clearly knows what you're simulating, and he begins to push his finger in and out of your mouth.

You moan around it, and he groans in response. You're surprised he's keeping up with the foreplay; with all the little noises he's been making, he's probably desperate to be inside you right now. 

He takes his finger away, and moves to grab something from a nearby surface; it's a wooden spoon. 

He dips it in the nearby chocolate, making sure it's covered before bringing it over your mouth. You open wide, trying to catch it on your tongue. What doesn't make it into your mouth drizzles down onto your neck, creating small lines of chocolate all the way down to your collarbone. 

Bard dips the spoon in chocolate once again, but this time trails it between your breasts, slowing sliding it down until he reaches your underwear. He pulls them off off your legs aching slow, revealing your soaked slit to him. He moans loudly in approval. 

'Bloody hell. It's been so long since I last had a woman. I swear, the next time we meet up, we have to do this again. It's gonna feel so nice when I'm finally inside you…' he moves back up to your head. 'Before I do that, I think I'd better clean you up. What we're about to do is filthy enough without making the mess literal.' 

Starting at your neck, he trails open-mouthed kisses down your body, cleaning up the line of chocolate he created. He takes a detour at your breasts, taking your nipples into his mouth one after the other, until they're both rock hard and slightly damp from his ministrations.

He follows the chocolate down to your groin. He stands between your legs before licking the last of it off, savouring the sweetness mixed with the slight taste of your skin.

When the chocolate is all gone, he decides to feast on another treat you've made together; the wetness between your legs.

He starts by lapping at your folds, being careful not to let any of your juices escape. His actions begin to send your head spinning, orgasm building faster than it ever has before. He sticks his tongue inside of you, and you let a a wanton man of delight as you feel him tunnel into you, clearly well-versed in the art of oral sex. His stubble rubs against your skin slightly, which only heightens your enjoyment.

Your orgasm washes over you, powerful enough to make you arch your back. You hope no one hears you; it would be awkward trying to explain your actions to someone.

Bard continues to eat you out until you're spent, his whole mouth becoming coated in your essence. You can see his face glistening as he backs away, undoing his own apron so he can free himself from his trousers. 

'I thought the chocolate was nice, but your taste is somethin' else. I'd gladly 'ave you for dessert instead.' He lines himself up your entrance. 'You good to go, or do you need more foreplay?' 

You sit up, and wrap your arms around him, dragging his head down so you can speak in his ear. 'Take me now, and don't hold back. I want to feel sore for days.' You bite his ear, and he grips your hips tightly.

'Suit yourself.' He says, sinking into you slowly. 

He starts doing just as you requested, fucking you so hard you want to scream out in carnal joy. His hands on your hips are sure to leave bruises, and as he bites into your neck you know you'll have to keep you collar up for at least a fortnight. 

You love the way he feels; all man and full of sexual prowess. You can smell cigarettes on him, but that doesn't bother you in the slightest, only adding to his masculine appeal.

You don't know how long you've been at it now, but your whole body is on the verge of climax, waiting to be tipped over the edge again. Clearly knowing this, Bard manages to stimulate your clit with his thumb, sending you over the edge.

He follows quickly, groaning loudly as he empties himself into you. You can feel your insides milking him for all he's worth, and hope that he feels it too. 

When you're both finally finished, he pulls out and sets you down on the ground. You feel the evidence of your tryst trickle down your legs, and prey that it doesn't sully your stockings. 

You dress in silence, unsure of what to say until you hear the timer go off. You make for the oven door, but he stops you with a hand on your shoulder. 'I'll deal with this. Go get some rest. I'll see you at breakfast.' He gives you a deep kiss before letting you leave.

As you make your way to your room, you hope that this isn't your last visit to the Phantomhive manor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So… I took a few 'artistic liberties' with this, but I think it's alright. I hope you all liked it.
> 
> I may have a rough schedule planned, but please feel free to alter it with your requests. A busy schedule makes for a happy writer :)
> 
> See you next time


	8. Payment (Undertaker x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey,
> 
> A few days ago (I think), Socom911 asked 'When are Grell and Undertaker coming out?'. Well, I can now answer half of that question; Umdertaker is coming out right now :D
> 
> Disclaimer; I'm horrifically hungover, so if there's more mistakes than usual I apologise. I'm also sorry for the cliché'd set up, but I don't have the mental faculties to come up with anything better. I'm also typing this in the wrong box. I should probably put this in the Chapter Notes. FFS -_-
> 
> Enjoy the best that hungover me has to offer ;)

The rain is falling lightly in London today, covering everything it touches in a thin layer of moisture. At this moment in time, that includes you.

You are a member of 'The Aristocrats of Evil', an organisation created by the Phantomhive family as a way of providing 'The Queen's Guard Dog' with information pertaining to tasks Her Majesty has given him. You had been selected to join due to your vast wealth of underground knowledge pertaining to human trafficking. However, a wealth of knowledge doesn't mean you know everything, and there's a considerable gap in your knowledge bank that's making your current task for Lord Phantomhive very difficult indeed. Thankfully, one of your fellow members should possess the knowledge necessary for you to fill in the gap. Visiting him is the only reason you're out in this weather.

After walking a few more paces, (and stepping in several puddles) you reach your destination. A sign that reads 'Undertaker' hangs crookedly above the door. There's no light coming from inside, but you're sure the building isn't empty. You open the door and step inside.

The funeral parlour is cold, which is exacerbated by your damp clothing. Your eyes scan the room, looking for your the owner. You can't see him. 'Strange,' you think to yourself 'He's always here at this time. He must have popped out for something.' 

You're about to leave and return later when you hear a creaking sound coming from one of the coffins. You watch as the lid slowing comes away, and try not to scream as a body appears. You almost faint when the body smiles at you.

'Good morning, me dear. It's nice to see you again. It's been a while since we last met up. Has the Young Earl sent you on an errand?' You let out a relieved sigh; it's not a body, it's just the Undertaker.

You've known the Undertaker ever since you joined the Aristocrats of Evil. He's a bit eccentric, spending his time munching on bone-shaped cookies and giggling to himself. He's always exceptionally nice to you, whispering little comments and jokes to you during meeting. You'd consider him a friend of sorts, despite the fact your occupation had little room for such things. In fact, you're not sure if he considered you a friend too. He's a bit of a loner by nature, and loners don't make friends easily.

The Undertaker steps out off the coffin and walks towards you, grinning like a maniac. The grin fades a bit when he looks at the state of your clothing. 'You poor thing, you're soaked through! Hang your coat up and I'll get you some tea and a towel. Then we can talk business.' He rushes off, and you hang your coat up on the corner of a coffin.

He returns with a towel in hand, giving it to you so you can dry off while he makes the tea. It doesn't do you much good; your hair and the bottom half of your dress are both soaked. Your best chance of getting the dress dry is taking it off, but that would leave you half-naked in a colleague's shop. Alternatively, you could leave it on and risk catching a cold.

Deciding that a little embarrassment was a small price to pay for continued good health, you slip out of your dress, hanging it on a different coffin to your coat. You hope what's underneath is dry, otherwise his funeral parlour will start looking like a boutique!

When he returns again, you're sat with one leg over the other on one of his coffins, drying your hair whilst looking at the ground. You're clad only in white knee-high socks, a corset, and panties that show more flesh than you'd like. They'd been a gift from Paris from a former suited, although he'd more interested in getting you out of them.

Out of the corner of your eye, you can see Undertaker drinking in your appearance. He shifts his legs slightly, and for the briefest moment you're certain you can see a tent in his robes. 

He sets the tea tray he's carrying on his nearby desk, and proceeds to pour you both a cup. He hands a cup to you before sitting opposite you with his own tea. You both sip your tea in silence of a while, neither of you sure what to say. It's Undertaker that finally breaks the silence. 

'So, what can I do for you today? Unless this is a social call. Is it a social call?' He tilts his head in curiosity.

You shake your own head. 'Nothing so frivolous, I'm afraid. I've had reports of women being trafficked into this country lately, but I'm not sure from where. I understand that you received a pair of Jane Does the other day. I was wondering if you could give me any hints about their country of origin?' You stare at him hopefully, handing him your now empty cup. He thinks for a moment before answering. 

'I could tell you a few things, sure, but my information isn't free. I'll need me usual fee.' You take a deep breath. Thankfully, you've prepared his payment in advance.

You clear your throat before saying;

'There was a young harlot from Kew,  
Who filled her vagina with glue,  
She said with a grin  
'If they'll pay to get in…''

'Then they'll pay to get out of it, too. Sorry me dear, I heard that one yesterday.' Shit. That was your ace! You try again.

'What's brown and sticky? A stick!' He doesn't look amused. One more try.

'What do you call a cow with no legs? Ground beef!' He almost cracks a smile, but no laughter. You desperately try to think of more jokes, but to no avail. Why does your mind always draw blanks at inopportune moments?

You're about to admit defeat and leave, when you notice he's staring at your body again, tongue peeking out of his mouth slightly as he licks his lips. Maybe you can still leave with the information you need.

You uncross your legs, showing him your covered sex. You stretch a leg out, brushing it against his. Then, in the most seductive voice you can manage, you whisper 'I'm afraid I don't have your usual payment today. Are you willing to accept something a little bit different? I think you'll like it…' you continue stroking his legs as you wait for a reply. He runs a hand up of said leg, toying with he skin just above your sock.

'My, you must really need this information if you're offering yourself up to me like this. The girls came from Asia, China I'd say, judging by the clothes they were wearing. One of them had a piece of paper in her hair. It was part of a shipping receipt. I'd be more than happy to give it to you… if you'll let me give it to you.' His joke is terrible, but at least he's being forthcoming with his information now.

A single stray drop of water falls from you left head and onto your bare thigh. He watches as it trickles down your leg, eyes completely transfixed on it. Now's your chance to confirm your payment. 

'Take whatever you want, so long as I get what I came for.' Those words spur him into action, and he lunges forwards, tongue licking up the raindrop before continuing all the way up to your underwear. He pushes your torso back, giving him easier access to you. He starts toying with you through your underwear, which starts to dampen under his touch. When he feels you've accumulated enough wetness, he stands up, putting his hands either side of your waist.

He leans over to kiss your neck. 'Can we do this here, or do you need privacy?' You moan as he starts sucking on your neck, creating a mark you know will be there for days. You try to collect your thoughts enough to answer him, but he's making concentration difficult. He pushes a hand beneath you and starts fiddling with the laces holding your corset in place. He loosen them enough to be able to yank it down, exposing your breasts to the cold air. He brings his mouth over one of your nipples and looks at you, halting his ministrations so you can answer. You push your chest up at him, silently urging him to continue. He doesn't, clearly determined to have his question answered.

You start to get frustrated. 'You can have me right here, just get on with it!' Your answer is good enough for him, and he latches onto your nipple, alternating between suckling and nibbling. You writhe under his touch, the pleasure almost surreal. It's been months since anyone touched you like this, and you silently swear never to allow such a period of abstinence again. Hell, now you know Undertaker will take sex as payment, you won't have to go through a dry spell again. All you have to do is think of something to ask for, then let him do the rest. Simple.

He abandons the nipple he's been working on to play with its twin, leaving it glistening and hard. Seeing your body reacting to him like that is turning you on to no end. It's like your body was created just for him to play with. Your moans increase in volume, and you feel Undertaker removing your underwear, letting them drop to the floor as a hand explorers the newly-exposed flesh of your sex. 

A nail lightly scratches against your clit, and you decide you can't take it anymore. You need him to fill you up before you die of anticipation.

You reach down, trying to yank his robe up so you can free his erection. He reluctantly tears himself away from your chest so he can do it for you, rolling his robe up before pulling his underwear down his legs. He smears some of your juices onto his cock before lining himself up. You spread yourself as wide as you can, giving him an invitation he can't refuse. He slides into you with little resistance, letting out a groan as you tighten around him.

It takes a second before your muscles relax enough to let him move, but he makes up for lost time, his thrusts hard and fast. You briefly worry about whether the coffin can cope with all the strain on it, but as he starts rubbing your clit you decide you don't care.

He starts leaving bites all over your chest, to the point where you'll have to wear high-collar dresses for the next fortnight. You don't care though. You can feel your climax approaching fast, so you close your eyes and surrender to the sensation of Undertaker pleasuring you. 

He starts attacking your nipples again, and that's enough to make you fall apart under him, crying out in bliss as he works you through your orgasm. He finishes not long after you do, spilling himself inside of you with wild abandon. He litters kisses on every inch of skin he can reach, a surprisingly tender action given his previous ministrations.

When you're both sated, he leans down to rest his head on your chest, rapidly softening cock still inside of you. You start petting his hair, which makes him sigh in contentment. He tilts his head up to look at you.

'Tell me, would you be willing to discus a regular payment plan? All the information you want, paid for in weekly instalments. Interested?' He sounds eager, which makes you giggle. Yeah, the Undertaker sure is eccentric.

You agree to his payment plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how was it? Not too bad, I hope; Undertaker is my favourite :3
> 
> Then again, if it is bad, I get to write for him again as an apology! Muahahahaha o.O
> 
> Did anyone get the reference to the Season 2 outtakes? If not, go watch them (they're pretty funny)
> 
> Next chapter shall contain some lesbian action (though I suppose given who it features, bisexual action maybe? That's my person favourite kind of action).
> 
> Oh, and requests are still ongoing, so if there's anything you wanna read, let me know ;)
> 
> Hope to see you then :)


	9. Examination (Madam Red x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello you ;)
> 
> This comes from ALWAlways, who said 'playing doctor with Madam Red could be fun'. I did the best I could, so I hope you like it :3
> 
> This chapter features some girl-on-girl action so if that isn't your thing, then this chapter isn't for you
> 
> Speaking of genders with genders, the next chapter will be a Grell fic. Only problem is, I can't decide on a gender for the reader. The options are as follows:
> 
> Female reader  
> Male reader  
> Transgender reader, going from female to male  
> Transgender reader, going from male to female
> 
> If you guys have any preferences, please let me know :3 also, I need some more requests, too, so tell me what you want and I'll do it. 
> 
> Happy reading :)

'Next patient, please!' 

You stand up. You've been at the hospital for about ten minutes now, anxiously awaiting your monthly visit to the gynaecologist.

It's not that you're unwell; far from it in fact. However, your doctor has suggested that you pay her a visit once a month, just to make sure everything is in working order. Normally you'd scoff at such an idea, but you've grown very fond of the tests she performs on you each month…

Not wanting to keep her waiting, you follow the nurse into a small back room; the office of one Angelina Dalles, A.K.A Madam Red. You shiver in anticipation as you enter the room, bidding the nurse thanks before closing the door behind you.

Madam Red is currently sat behind her desk, eyes focused on some kind of paperwork. Her gaze doesn't leave the document as she addresses you. 'Strip down and assume your usual position. I shall be with you in a moment.' 

You do as she says immediately, removing all of your clothing before laying down on her examination table. The room is chilly, and your nipples soon harden to little pebbles. You can feel yourself tingle in anticipation; has it really only been a month since your last visit? It feels like so much longer. 

Madam Red stands up, placing her paperwork on her desk. She walks over to you, heels clicking as she goes. She smiles salaciously at you, running a hand up one of your legs before pulling it away from its twin. You understand her silent command, and spread your legs as wide as they'll go. This seems to please her. 'I'm glad to see that my favourite patient is eager to begin. I think I'll begin by inspecting your vulva.' She moves between your legs, and you hear the tell-tale snap of gloves being put on.

You feel her fingers lightly brush over your labia, and try not to moan. You are in a pack hospital, after all; anyone could hear your noises of pleasure and mistake them for fear or trouble. You don't want someone to barge in here and ruin the fun.

After a few more light touches, she pinches your clit. You gasp in surprise, and she lets out a low chuckle. 'You're very sensitive down there. Has no one been playing with you lately?' She asks, a hint of curiosity in her voice. You shake your head. 'That's a shame. A body as lovely as yours should have regular visitors. After all, you wouldn't hide a painting behind cloth forever, so why hide this?' She stokes you again, and you feel yourself leaking onto the table. She gathers some of the moisture onto a gloved finger and puts it in her mouth, moaning at the taste. 

'Have you ever sampled yourself? You really should. Your taste is exquisite.' She coats a finger in your juices again and offers it to you. You suck on it eagerly, loving the taste of yourself mixed with the latex of the glove. She trails the finger out of your mouth slowly, rubbing it across your lips until they're glistening with saliva. 

She saunters over to your side, grabbing the breast farthest away from her. She begins toying with your nipple as she talks.

'You know, part of my job is to prepare women for marriage. I have to make sure that they're in top shape before I can allow their husbands to do as they please. Usually I do it by observation and testing, but I feel like you'd benefit from a more hands-on examination. I'm going to introduce you to a friend of mine. I think you'd love it, you filthy little harlot.' You love it when she calls you names. The shame of being called a harlot, combined with all the things she likes to do to you make this affair seem like the most sinfully sweet thing in the world. You love the way she makes you feel, and you know you'll never tire of her pleasuring you. 

She moves away from you, looking for something across the room. She returns with a long wooden box and some lubricant of some kind. When she opens the box, your eyes widen in surprise; it's some kind of fake phallus, made from what looks like polished wood. You shuffle back a little out of anxiety; is she really going to put that inside of you?

She sees the look of fear on your face. 'Don't worry, my dear. This'll fit inside of you perfectly by the time I'm finished with you.' She starts spreading lubricant onto the faux shaft, and you feel yourself growing a little wet at the sight. She makes sure the object is dripping wet before setting in to one side, smearing leftover lub in and around your opening. When she's done, she attaches your ankles to the straps on either side of the examination table, preventing you from closing your legs. 

'Perfect. We're all set for your examination. First, I'll need to loosen you up a bit.' She puts some more of the lubricant on her fingers before slipping one inside of you. You gasp at the intrusion, still not used to it even after all your months of visiting. She smiles as she crooks it, looking for a particular spot. You have to throw your arm over your mouth to keep from screaming when she finds her target. The pleasure of her rubbing against your walls is enough to distract you from her adding a second finger. You start to feel a bit sore as she works on scissoring you open, but the underlying pleasure makes any discomfort worthwhile.

You're genuinely shocked when she adds a third finger; she's never done that before. Your opening is wider than it's ever been, stretched by Madam Red's clever fingers. 

She reaches her head down to suckle on your clit as she works on your opening. Your body suddenly reaches climax, your legs spasming in their restraints, desperate to be free. The pleasure is glorious, made greater by your doctor's ministrations. 

When you finally come down, you're greeted by the sight of Madam Red hiking her skirt up to her waist before climbing onto you, turning to face your legs before crawling back a bit. You understand her intentions, moving your head forwards just enough to allow her to position her own sex over your face. She isn't wearing anything under her dress, giving you unrestricted access to her private quarters. The smell of her arousal is dizzying, and you can't help but give her opening a small lick. She lets out a moan.

'Wait until I've begun your examination. Then you can feast upon me all you like.' You move your head back slightly, praying that she hurries up so you can drink down her essence. You feel something hard poke against your opening, and assume it's her instrument. It slides into you slowly, installing a feeling of fullness inside of you that you've never known. It's almost pleasurable enough to make you want a husband, but not quite. The instrument itself might feel nice, but having to deal with what's attached to it isn't worth it. 

Madam Red slowly moves the phallus in and out, taking care to be gentle with you. It stings a bit, but the pleasure is worth it. 

'You may begin your meal, my filthy little harlot.' You don't need telling twice. Your tongue begins lapping at her opening greedily, like a parched man at an oasis. She tastes different to you, but no less appetising. You bury your tongue inside her, determined to drink her nectar straight from its source. You creep a hand up to play with her clit, while she continues her examination of you.

After a while, her movements become erratic, as if she can't focus anymore. You know this means she must be close, so you redouble your efforts, eating her out with all the passion and determination you can muster. 

She abandons her attempt at pleasing you, and instead begins grinding herself against your mouth, determined to finish as soon as possible. You reach for the object between your legs with your one free hand, and take up where she left off, pleasuring yourself whilst pleasing her.

She caves mere moments before you do, her release pouring into your mouth and down your chin. You lap up all that you can, the taste and the sensation triggering your second and final release. It's unusual for your walls to have something so solid to cling onto, but you love it, still delighting in the full feeling it gives you.

When you're both done, she climbs off of you on shaky legs, stumbling over to the end of the table so she can remove both the restrains and the instrument. You sit up on the table, panting as if you've run a marathon. Your legs are terribly sore, as is your vagina. It's a sinful kind of sore that you hope you feel for days. 

As you stand and redress, she takes you into her arms and kisses you deeply, her tongue and yours battling for dominance. You break the kiss before there's a clear victor, but you both know she'd have been the winner. She always is.

She smiles at you. 'Thank you for stopping by, but I'm afraid it's bad news. I'm going to have to insist that you visit me at least twice a month, so I can keep an eye on you properly.'

You agree in a heartbeat; you can't say no to the doctor's orders, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, you like?
> 
> Again, requests and feedback are appreciated. Otherwise I'll end up writing any old pairings (and that could be interesting)
> 
> See you next time (I hope) :)


	10. Similarities (Grell x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey,
> 
> So here it is, the promised Grell fic. I ended up going with a transgender reader, as I felt it worked quite well with Grell (who I shall be referring to as 'she' for this fic).
> 
> Not the best thing I've ever wtitten, but I've done my best.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy

'For the last time, Grell, I'm not interested!' You shout at the red-headed. The two of you are in your kitchen, sipping tea and talking about your last collection. Unfortunately, the topic of conversation has changed to your 'relationship'. She's been trying to convince you to take her on a date for weeks now, despite you repeatedly telling her you're not interested.

It's not that you're not attracted to her; far from it. What with her flowing locks, her broad smile, that sadistic streak that made you stomach feel funny… 

No, you can't do down that path. It'll only end up breaking both your hearts.

You see, you share something with Grell. Something that no one knows about. At least, no one below management level. It's something that you know will deter Grell, should she ever discover the truth.

To the whole world, you are a man. In actuality, you were born female.

You'd know the truth about yourself from a very young age. Every time you saw yourself in the mirror, you felt a great sadness, like the person you saw wasn't actually you at all. Your parents had tried to force you to be ladylike, but every time it felt like a façade. You're not a lady. You're a man. You just have the wrong bits.

When you'd told your parents, they hadn't taken kindly to the truth. They insisted it was 'just a phase' and that 'marrying a good man would change things'. So they'd shipped you off to the first noble that they could find, in the hopes that it would 'cure' you. 

Unsurprisingly, it only made matters worse.

Your husband was a cold, unfeeling man, only interest in you for the purpose of creating heirs. Your life had become a living hell, trapped both in a body that wasn't right and a marriage that wasn't loving.

One night, you'd decided that life simply wasn't worth living. You'd ended your own life, in the hopes that death would free you from your life of misery. 

However, you weren't counting on 'divine intervention'.

A grim reaper had requested that you join their order. Well, maybe 'requested' is too soft a word. 'Forced' is far more accurate. The reapers had taken you into their ranks, tasking you with collecting the souls of the recently departed. 

Surprisingly, the reapers had listed you as being male, making them the first people to ever acknowledge your true identity. That fact brings you a great deal of joy, as does the fact that they've kept your 'biological makeup' a secret. As long as you remember to bind you breasts every morning, you secret shall never be discovered.

Not even by overly-persistent red heads.

Grell pouts at you. 'Come on, give a girl a break. I'm simply dying for some make company, and you're just the kind of man I want. One date. Pretty please? I just want to feel special for a change.' Her expression fills you with a desire to do just as she's asked you to. Surely one date was okay? Unless it goes well. Then she'll want another, and so will you for that matter. Before you know it, you're about to make love just before she asks why you haven't gotten it up for her. Then you'd have to tell her the truth, which would make her run a mile. It just wasn't worth the inevitable pain. You're better off alone.

'Grell, please, just leave it. You're a beautiful woman, you'll have no problem finding a man. That man just isn't me. I'm sorry, but there it is.' Grell looks at you like a kicked puppy. It makes you sad, but you know it's for the best.

'No, I won't. No man wants me! They all hit me and tell me to go away! You're not like that though! You're kind, and such a gentleman. I could be so good to you. Why won't you give me a chance?' Her hand brushes against your thigh, and the temptation is almost enough to make you lose your resolve. 

You can't bring yourself to push her hand away as it creeps up your leg, heading for your crotch. You know your secret will be revealed as soon as the hand reaches its destination, but you almost don't care; you've never had anyone touch you with such intimacy. Sure, your husband had bedded you many a time, but there was no true intimacy in your sexual encounters. You close your eyes, enjoying these precious few moments before Grell discovers the truth.

Sure enough, her hand reaches your crotch, and she gasps in surprise. 'I don't understand. You're clearly somewhat aroused. Where's your erection? Am I so unappealing that you can't get it up for me?' You open your eyes, only to see tears in her eyes. You wipe them away with your hands; you're going to have to come clean now, if only to spare her feelings.

'It's not you. You're beautiful. It's me. I'm not the man you think I am. Technically, I'm not a man at all. I'm so sorry, Grell. Truly I am.' Grell's expression turns to one of anger; her comes her rejection. You only hope that she has the decency to keep your secret.

'How dare you say you're not a man?! You clearly are, otherwise I wouldn't think you're a dish! Who cares what's between your legs?! Am I less than a woman because I have a man's physique? No! I'm not! I am a woman and you are a man, so stop putting yourself do…' you cut her off with a kiss, being careful not to cut your tongue on her teeth. It feels so good, freeing all of your pent-up desires. You moan as she starts to unbutton your shirt, yanking it down your arms before tossing it away. You return the favour, removing Grell's coat and shirt in one go.

You pounce into her lap and start toying with her newly-exposed nipples, your own still hidden underneath your binding. Grell starts to let off a delightful series of moans as you continue to tease her, feeling her arousal rub against your centre. 

You lean over to whisper in her ear. 'We shouldn't be doing this. A lady like you deserves to be pampered before she puts out. Are you sure you want to do this now?' You nibble on her ear, careful not to knock her glasses off.

She throws her head back in delight, moans growing louder. 'You can buy me dinner later! For now, please feel free to treat me like a whore.' You move to suck on her nipple, earning you a surprised gasp of pleasure. You take your time, throughly exploring your lover's chest until she's a panting mess. You stand, stripping her completely before shoving your bottoms off in one go. The only things remaining are your glasses and binding, as you move to straddle Grell again.

'How do you want to do this?' You say, rubbing your slit against her fully erect cock. She grabs your hips and mimics your actions, until you're both crying out so loudly you hope the neighbours are out. Grell starts nibbling on your ear.

'Are you comfortable with the idea of me being inside you? We can continue like this if you'd rather, but I am a big fan of penetration.' She bites your ear, which turns you on so much you think you'll finish before she even has a chance to enter your now-soaked passage. 

You position yourself above her, giving your consent without verbalising it. She enters you swiftly, filling you in a single motion. Your dig your nails into her shoulders, begging her not to move for a moment. She stays perfectly still, panting heavily. 

'Ah… you feel… so good. Never… experienced anything… quite like this. We were both… born in the wrong body, so… we should share… bodies… it'll make us whole…' her words ring true, but it's become hard to focus on anything other than your own pleasure.

You start to ride her slowly, keeping your hands on her shoulders for purchase. The chair creaks under you both, struggling to take your combined weight and sexual exertion. That's not enough to deter you, and you pick up the pace, riding Grell for all that she's worth.

Grell starts bucking her hips into you, eyes glazed over with pure ecstasy. You can feel your peak approaching quickly, and you hope she's close too. 

You finally give into pleasure, crying out Grell's name into the night. She joins you, screaming loudly and thrusting like an animal in heat. The thrusts eventually prove too much for the chair, which collapses underneath you both. You continue to ride out your orgasms on the floor, both unwilling to stop until every last drop of pleasure has been squeezed out.

When you finally stop, you roll off of Grell, allowing her to slip out of you, combined juices dripping onto the kitchen floor. She snuggles into your chest, tracing little hearts onto your still-covered chest.

You both remain there in silence for a while, the weight of your actions hitting you suddenly. Your secret is out now, and you've just slept with your colleague. You're going to be in some serious shit tomorrow.

Eventually, Grell breaks the silence. 'So, where are you taking me for our first date, hm?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, was it okay? I hope so :/
> 
> I only have one other request at the moment, so there's never been a better time to suggest something of your own. If you can tell me what you want, I can write it :)
> 
> Thank you for reading


	11. Apologies (Snake x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey,
> 
> A little while ago, Illilex0DarkFire sent in this request; 'I liked the one with Snake, especially his snakes. I've never found snakes so cute. They are adorable. What about a Naga (half snake half human) female with him? It could be during the circus. I imagine a Naga would be either an attraction before or after the big top, or she could be part of Snake's act, like he's trying to "tame" her.'
> 
> I fear I should apologise in advance. I've had really bad writer's block, specifically relating to this story. I've rewritten and changed the scenario about four times, because I really wasn't satisfied with it. This is the best I can do, so I'm sorry if it's not exactly what you had in mind.
> 
> I've written the reader (who is half human and half snake) as someone who doesn't really understand how humans work, purely because that plays off of Snake quite well (in my mind at least).
> 
> I hope you all enjoy

'Honestly, you'd have thought she knows what to do by now!' Beast says to Joker scathingly. You know she's talking about you, but don't have the heart to make your presence known.

You are a Nagi, the female equivalent of a Naga. Your appearance is half woman, half snake, but you can transform your appearance into that of a human at will. That's what you've been doing for the past year, masquerading as human in order to blend in with the rest of the circus. You've been acting as an assistant to Snake, a quiet young man with a great love for all things serpentine. Over that time, you've become firm friends with with both him and his companions, who treat you as family. Your life is a happy one, filled with laughter and friendship.

At least, it has been.

Last night's show was a disaster, and now you're sure everyone hates you.

It had been going so well. The snakes were in high spirits, writhing and dancing with abandon across Snake's arms. You yourself were carrying a few snakes, although they were slightly more reserved, not wanting to make things difficult on you. As they started wrapping around your body, a voice had called out from the audience. 'How about you get those snakes to take your assistant's top off, huh? Bet she's hiding a right nice pair of tits under there!' You'd blushed bright red, looking to Snake for guidance. He remained unmoving, but you noticed he had started to blush too. You assumed that his silence meant 'ignore him', so you'd done just that.

Unfortunately, some men just won't be told.

He'd made his way to the edge of the ring, before catcalling you again. 'Come on love, show us what they look like! I'll pay extra if you let me have a squeeze.' You lost your temper, angered by his objectification on you. You'd order the snakes to get off of you, before walking straight up to the man and punching him square in the face. His nose started streaming blood, and the audience gasped in surprise. Even Snake looked shocked.

You'd stormed out of the tent, too upset to think rationally. You'd ended up falling asleep under some staging, crying into the mud below.

Now, in the cold light of day, you understand that you can't stay with the circus any longer.

That's why you now find yourself creeping around camp, trying to find a way to Snake's tent. You've been sharing it with him since you started, and it where your meagre belongings are. You plan to grab them and leave, starting life anew elsewhere. They won't forgive you for your outburst, so it's better that you don't say goodbye.

You slowly make your way to Snake's tent, somehow managing to avoid detection. You begin to pack your things, failing to notice the figure hidden at the back of the tent.

You almost faint with shock when a voice speaks to you. ''Where have you been? Snake has been worried sick!' Don't lecture her, Keats. I'm just glad to see her safe.' Snake appears from the back of the tent, still dressed in last night's clothes, eyes looking tired. Keats is sat on his shoulders, glaring at you. 

You open your mouth to respond, but no words appear. Instead you just stare up at Snake, as if you're trying to connect to him telepathically. The silence is broken by Keats. ''Well, I'd better go and find the others. They're still out looking for her.' Good idea, Keats. I'll make sure she's okay.' The little white snake slithers off of Snake's shoulders and out of the tent, leaving only the two of you. He approaches you slowly, hands grabbing your bare arms. Your circus outfit consists of a corset top and skirts, not entirely dissimilar to Beast's. He looks at you, visibly concerned.

'You're freezing. Get into bed with me and I'll try to warm you up.' You know his suggestion is perfectly innocent, but you can't control the rush of heat it creates between your legs. Human arousal is something of a foreign concept to you, but you're pretty sure that's what this is. 

You don't move, unsure of your new feelings. Snake decides to lift you off of the ground, putting you into the bed before crawling in next to you. The bed is nice and warm, which if anything makes you even more aroused. You're about to tell him about this new sensation, when you remember why you're so cold in the first place; you'd slept outside because everyone hates you. 

Snake tries to take you into his arms, but you resist, afraid that he's only doing it out of pity. He shyly persists, trying to coax you in again. You reluctantly do as he wished, snuggling back into his embrace. For someone who is somewhat Snake himself, his embrace is surprisingly warm.

When he has you firmly in his embrace, he starts talking. 'I'm sorry I didn't stand up for you yesterday. I just didn't know how to. Please don't be upset with me anymore.' He starts stroking you soothingly, as if you're one of his snakes. It does the trick, your whole being starting to feel at ease. You wriggle around so you're facing him, noses almost touching.

'I didn't come back last night because I thought you were angry at me. I know I didn't react well to the situation. I'm just not used to human customs. Naga don't say things like that! We communicate interest in each other using pheromones, not crude language. What is the human obsession with breasts anyway? All the do is provide sustenance for offspring. Do you find my breasts attractive?' You grab one of his hands, and place it over one of your breasts. 

The reaction from both of you is instant.

Snake turns crimson, sporting the most peculiar expression you've ever seen. It's like a mix between shock, embarrassment, and something else that you think is desire.

Your reaction is pure desire, moaning as his palm makes contact with your nipple. You may not understand what attracts human men to breasts, but you certainly know why woman allow such behaviour.

You stare at each other, frozen in the moment. You're half expecting him to retract his hand, but he doesn't. Instead, he gently squeezes your breast, before moving his hand so he can toy with you nipple. You let out a series of mewling cries, rubbing your legs together in an attempt to aid the feelings that have started in that region. Your whole body feels hot, and you start to release pheromones without even realising. Emboldened by your response, Snake brings his other hand up to gasp your free breast so that he can give it the same treatment. You shift slightly to give him easier access, before you close your eyes in bliss. 

Just as you begin to get used to the sensation, he moves his hands away suddenly, as if your body is so hot it's scalded them. You open your eyes to look at him. He's looking at you, lust burning in his eyes. You want to know why he's stopped, but he answers your question before you ask it. 

'I find your breasts extremely attractive. Perfect, in fact. I've never had the chance to touch breasts before. I'd really like to play with them more. Can I?' You're more than willing to let him continue, but you feel like other places need stimulation too. If you had your tail, you'd tell him to stimulate your cloaca. What's the human equivalent of that? You have no idea, but yours is in desperate need of some attention. Maybe if you describe the act, he'll be willing to do as you want.

You suddenly sit up, and move to straddle Snake's hips, breasts hanging in front of his face. You feel something hard between his legs, and assume it's the human equivalent of a hemipenis. It feels good between your legs, and you have to fight the urge to start rubbing yourself against it; you need to tell him what you want.

'You can touch me all you want, if you agree to engage in coitus with me.' He grabs hold of your breasts again, picking up where he left off as he starts to rub himself against you. You begin moaning again, moving your hands to his thighs and gripping them tightly, afraid of losing balance. You can feel a great deal of moisture forming between your legs, which you assume is your body's way of preparing for him. He starts groaning, but somehow manages to spit out a verbal response.

'I've never… done this before. Everyone… everyone thinks I'm a freak, but not… not you. You're… like me. You're different too. It's like… it's like the heavens made you just for me. I want to… spend all day entwined with you… just the two of us. Can we do that?' He's asking you a question, but you're so wrapped up in your own pleasure than you barely hear him.

Suddenly, he sits up, pushing you onto your back before he starts looming over you. He sucks at your neck, and you can't help but scream 'YES!' at the top of your voice. He takes that as you answering his question, and prepares to enter you. He puts a hand between your legs, feeling for your opening. You feel a finger slip inside of you, making you gasp. Snake makes a small noise of approval. 'That's where I need to enter you I guess. Are you ready?' You don't know if your body is ready, but mentally you're well past the point of being ready. You spread your legs wide, in the hope that it'll give him better access to his target. He seems to approve, lining himself up with you before sliding into you.

It hurts. A lot. You feel your insides stretch to accommodate him, and hope that he isn't too rough with you. When he's fully seated inside of you, you expect him to begin rutting into you in earnest. To your surprise, he remains perfectly still, save for his mouth covering you in kisses. Gradually, the pain fades away. 

You feel like you want Snake to move now, but you've no idea what to say to him. You wiggle your hips, hoping he gets the message. It seems to work, as he slowly withdraws himself from your body, only to re-enter you again with some degree of force.

You fall into a gentle rhythm, neither of you in any hurry to do anything else but this today. He spends his time whispering endearments into you ear, saying things such as 'you're so beautiful' and 'you feel so amazing'. You feel something building inside of you, but you're not sure what it is. All you know is that you want to know what it's leading up to.

He speeds up, clearing feeling something building himself. His words start to become more randomised, saying things like 'tight', 'soft', and 'warm'. You feel set to discover what the feeling inside of you is building up to, and finally find out when he yells something you never thought you'd hear him say; 'Mine!'.

It feels as if every nerve in your body has been burnt, limbs shaking uncontrollably as you lose all ability to think. You're somewhat aware of Snake's erratic movements, but are far too focused on your own feelings to be fully concerned about his. Suddenly, you feel him stiffen for a moment, before thrusting into you more. You feel something warm coat your insides, and realise that he's finished mating with you.

He collapses onto your chest, hand coming up to gently caress a breast. You both take a moment to calm your breathing, before Snake speaks again.

'Please don't go storming off again. You belong here, with me.' You stroke his hair softly.

'I'm not going anywhere.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, it's me again. 
> 
> I'd like to reissue my apology. I'm sorry if it isn't what you were hoping for. I may do another Snake story in the future (because I've had another request for him), but for now, this is the best I could do.
> 
> If anyone else wants to see me try my hardest to fill a prompt, why not leave one in the comments? I'll give it a go, no matter what it is.
> 
> Next on my list is Sebastian, followed by Lau (and Ran-Mao, because threesomes) 
> 
> Hope to see you all soon


	12. Imagination (Sebastian x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,
> 
> GreatestPotato sent in the following prompt:
> 
> 'Boo: Sebastian (he's trash I love 'im).  
> OC: I don't really have one. I'd like her to be tall though. I'm 5'11 and I feel left out sometimes (⌒-⌒; )  
> Story: I wouldn't want to impose here. Maybe Reader-chan is bossy and/ or uptight (feels safe due to superior He-Man height) and Sebby takes her down a few pegs? Idk that's the only way I could think of that height isn't a useless detail. Feel free to come up with whatever ya want though.  
> Sin level: Upper stratosphere.'
> 
> Well, here it is. I'm actually pretty pleased with how it turned out, which is very unusual for me :O
> 
> I hope you all enjoy :3

You wander confidently through the foyer of the Phantomhive manor. The other guests eye you up apprehensively, clearly unnerved by your height. 

You see, most men are used to looking down on women, and most women are used to seeing other women at eye level. However, given that you're just under six foot tall (or just over in heels, which you're currently wearing), you fit outside of those social particulars. Most women would despise this, trying all they could to appear small and demure. Not you though; you're proud of your height, and chose to flaunt it at every opportunity.

This event has been no exception. Lord Phantomhive has chosen to throw a party for Elizabeth, his dear Fiancé. As her family are on good terms with yours, at least one of you was expected to attend. As the eldest daughter, you had volunteered yourself. Your family were delighted; they've been trying to find you a husband for a while now, so you going to a party full of rich singletons is simply delightful in their eyes. No doubt they're expecting you to be snapped up by some random earl with his own estate and a few servants. Alas, all these earls are far too weak for your taste. In the few courtships you've had, you have been the dominant one, always in command and in control. That's all very well and good, but you desire a man that can snatch control away from you. You want a man to drag into a room, ravish you beyond comprehension, and order you to walk out of that room as if nothing has happened. You want a man that'll tie you to your bedposts and spend hours teasing your body until you cry out in frustration. You want a man that'll leave you feeling sore and satisfied after every encounter. 

Why can't a man like that exist?!

Your eyes scan the room, searching for someone to talk to. After all, if you can't find your dream partner, what's the harm in having a little fun? You do so love the way men stutter as they talk to you, masculinity apparently compromised by your height. 

Your eyes land on a positive midget of a lord, barely over five foot tall. You start to walk over to him, when you notice a pair of eyes staring at you just behind him. You look up, planning on giving him a piece of your mind. His gaze makes you stop in your tracks. 

His eyes are a remarkable crimson colour, and his stare is so intense it makes your knees feel weak. There's a hunger in his eyes, like a predator eyeing up its next meal. Oh how you'd love him to devour you whole. Alas, he's probably just like everyone else. Meek, timid, only staring because he didn't think you'd notice. Although something about him makes you wonder if he is different…

You start walking again, approaching him with confidence. You've decided that he is your target tonight. You're going to tease him until he's a puddle of lust and anxiety, then lap him up, like a kitten with a saucer of milk. You stop mere inches away from him, expecting him to step back, unnerved by your proximity.

He doesn't move so much as a centimetre.

He's still looking at you, waiting for you to talk no doubt. Men seldom know how to properly start a conversation. 

'It's incredibly rude to stare, sir.' There we go, that'll make him falter. He's taller than you'd initially thought, a few inches above your height. That makes you even more determined to break him; you've never made someone taller than you break before. He'll look delightful on his hands and knees before you, begging for a taste of you. You fight the urge to blush; whatever happened to hating being the dominant one?

He's doesn't miss a beat before responding. 'If you think my gaze is impolite, then I shan't tell you what I've been imagining.' You have to fight the urge to gasp; no man has ever responded to you in such a way before. He's going to be a challenge, and you love a challenge.

You fold your arms under your breasts, encouraging them to jump out a bit from your low cut dress. The sight of cleavage puts most men's minds in a tizzy, and you're certain he'll be no exception.

You lean forward a little too, ensuring he has the best view possible. 'I doubt it'll shock me, sir. I've been in all sorts of positions before, so there really isn't anything you can say that I'll consider impolite.' That'll have him blushing for sure. All Victorians are, by nature, very prude, so the thought of you in many compromising positions is sure to throw his confidence.

He smirks at you, and leans forward to whisper in your ear. His proximity makes you shiver, and you try desperately to stay still. His voice is low and smooth as he continues talking.

'I've been imagining stealing you away from this terribly dull affair, so quietly and with such subtlety that no one will notice your absence. First I intend to force you onto your knees in an alcove somewhere, before making you perform fellatio until I pour my essence down your throat. When you've swallowed every last drop, I'll drag you into my bedchambers, tearing off this dress of yours before tying you down upon my bed. I think I'll gag you for good measure; I wouldn't want your cries of pleasure to ruin our fun.

'When I have you where I want you, the real fun begins. I'm going to take my time with you, running my tongue over ever last inch of your flesh. By the time I'm finished doing so, your arousal will be dampening the bed below you, so I'll have to clean it up. I'll lick you out slowly, bringing you close to the edge before stoping, leaving you feeling aching and frustrated. I'll continue doing this until I hear your muffed pleas under the gag, and see the tears of denied release streaming from your eyes. Only then shall I strip down, and thrust myself inside of you. 

'I shall take you with such force that you shall be left with bruises that will take weeks to heal. You'll reach your peak again and again, before you beg me to stop. I shall stop eventually, but only after I've had my fill of you. My release shall be long and plentiful, filling you to the brim with my seed. When I am done, you'll expect me to release you. I shall do no such thing. Instead, I shall return to the party, attending to my master as you remain helpless and sore on my bed, wondering how a mere butler could please you so thoroughly.

'I think I shall keep you in my chambers for a least a month. I shall deny all knowledge of your location, when Scotland Yard make their inquires. I shall say I saw you walk out into the night, presumably looking for a cab. They'll never suspect that you're in my room, dozing lightly after being taken by me yet again. When I've finally had my fill of you, I'll let you leave this place, on the condition you keep me a secret. You'll go back to your mundane life of attending balls and teasing men, constantly craving my touch. Perhaps I shall crave you too. Maybe I'll start paying you visits in the dead of night, having my way with you as your household sleeps. I wonder how they'd take it if you ended up with child. Would they force you to marry some noble fool? Or would they disown you, and leave you free to return to me? I'd gladly take you in, delighting in having my plaything close at hand once more.

'That is what I've been imaging, my dear. Do you perhaps consider it impolite after all?' Your whole face is burning, and your arousal has ruined your underwear. No man has ever spoken to you so frankly, or described in perfect detail what he wishes to do to you. It's enough to make you want to fall to your knees and beg for it, but you manage to keep from doing so. Instead, you swallow hard, responding with all of your remaining bravado.

'Talk is cheap, sir, and quite frankly, I doubt you'd be able to do half of what you've imagined. After all, if you really are just a butler, what makes you think a noble woman like me will let you do such carnal things? You are clearly delusional, sir, and I have no desire to speak with you further.' You make to move away, certain that he'll beg you to stay. Instead, he grabs your arm, forcing you to stay. His whispers in your ear again, although this time there is a threatening undertone to his words.

'I'm not 'just a butler', my dear. I'm one hell of a butler, and I swear on my household's good name that I shall have carnal knowledge of you before the evening is done. In fact, should you choose to keep playing games with me, then I swear I shall punish you before I use you for my own pleasure. Do you still believe I am delusional? I assure you, you won't be thinking that in the morning.' He lets go, lust burning in those eyes of his. You suddenly realise that he's serious about what he's said. This man truly believes that he can dominate you, that he can have you begging for mercy! You decide to bait him further, wanting to provoke him into action. 

'I'll play games with whomever I choose, sir. After all, it's so much fun to tease men. They always talk such a big game, but in the end, I'm always the one who wins.' You've basically issued a challenge. The question is, will he accept it?

Before he can answer you, your host begins tapping at a glass. He's about to make a speech, so all of the guests make their way over to him, including yourself. You end up at the edge of the crowd, barely catching a glimpse of the small earl. During your migration, you've lost sight of the butler.

'Probably has to do something for his master.' You think. 'Such a shame, I was enjoying our game. Oh well, I'll just have to find another playmate.' Your eyes scan the crowd, as you search for your next target. Before you get a chance to find one, you feel a gloved hand cover your mouth.

You try to scream, but find that the hand is too big to allow noise to escape your mouth. An arm wraps itself around you, and you flail around desperately, trying to get someone's attention. Everyone is too focused on Lord Phantomhive to notice, to your assailant succeeds in dragging you away.

When you're a reasonable distance away from the crowd, he shoves you into an alcove, and it dawns on you who it is; it's the butler, come to make good on his promise. 

His voice in your ear confirms it. 'If you keep fighting me, I won't be able to pleasure either of us properly. I'm taking my hand away now. If you so much as whimper, then I'll have to take measures to silence you. I believe I mentioned fellatio earlier?' You thing you like the sound of him silencing you in such a way, but you resolve to keep quiet, far more interested in what he'll do to you if you behave.

He takes his hand away, and you remain silent. 'Good girl. I must admit, I was expecting you to try and turn the tables on me. I get the impression you're usually the one in control, due mostly to your imposing stature I presume. Tonight, you can say goodbye to that control, because I submit to no woman, tall or otherwise. With that said, I'd like to play a game of my own. I'm sure you'll like it.' He pushes your torso forward so that your hands are on the wall, but your hips are still against his own. He gathers up your dress, pushing it up your legs so that he can see your underwear. He coaxes your legs open, before lapping at the sizeable wet patch he finds there. You're about to gasp, but he stands up, shoving what you assume is a glove into your mouth. He leans over to whisper to you, his erection pressing against your rear.

'The rules are quite simple; you must remain silent whilst I take you. If you make too much noise, the other guests shall rush over to see what is happening. I take it you'd rather not allow an entire room full of lords and ladies to see you being debauched by your host's servant, now would you?' You shake your head. 'Good. After we've finished here, you are to return to the party as if nothing has happened, mingling as usual. I shall collect you later, under the pretence of a cab arriving for you. The rest of the evening shall consist of me making my fantasy into reality. You're in for the best night of your life, and I'm about to give you a taster. Are you willing to comply?' You're surprised that he's asking permission; you were beginning to think he'd do what he wanted without your consent. You nod your head eagerly, desperate for him to prove that his words aren't empty. After all, this is something you've fantasised about time and time again. You have no intention of passing up this opportunity, even if you don't even know the man's name!

He pulls your underwear down, and you step out of it on one side, leaving it dangling on an ankle. You hear a zip being undone behind you, before feeling something hard press into your opening. 

He enters you suddenly, bottoming out before slowly dragging himself out again. He continues that for a while, entering quickly and forcefully before pulling out gradually and gently. It drives you mad, and makes your whole body ache for him. You want to yell at him to go faster, but you can't, due to both your game and your makeshift gag. Instead you just stand there and take what he gives you, hoping that he speeds up of his own volition.

It doesn't take long before he does just that, hands digging into your hips as he fucks you in earnest, abusing your depths with precise and controlled thrusts. Your whole body feels hot, dress suddenly feeling too warm. The feeling intensifies when he starts rubbing your clit, and the thrusting causes your breasts to pop out of their fabric confines. You've never felt so alive, and you know that when you reach your peak, it shall be glorious.

It's not long until you're proven right, as an orgasm hits you so hard you have to shove your mouth into your arm to keep from screaming in pleasure. Your channel flutters and contracts around him, and that sends him over too. He spills into you, groaning into your back as he does. You bask in the sensation of being filled by him, and thank every deity that'll listen for providing you with the lover of your dreams.

When he's done, you adjust yourselves quickly, trying to remove any evidence of your activities before the other guests get suspicious. You hand him his glove, and make to head back to the group his hand grabs your arm.

'My name is Sebastian, by the way. I suggest you learn it quickly, because I shall have you screaming it by dawn.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, did I do the prompt justice? I hope so :/
> 
> If you'd like to request something of your own, feel free to comment what you'd like. I'll take on and fulfil anything :P
> 
> Hope to see you soon :)


	13. A Smuggler's Tale (Lau X Reader X Ran-Mao)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings, one and all,
> 
> I've decided to do my own little event! Since I have had three threesome requests lately, I hereby welcome you to…
> 
> The Three-Day Threesome Event!
> 
> That's right, over the next three days I shall be posting three different threesomes, one after the other (providing that my internet doesn't crap out. Then it'll be a four-day thing, which will just be silly).
> 
> Fear not, those of you who have requested stories involving only one other person. I have a full lists of works pending, and shall be releasing an upload list after the final threesome is complete. 
> 
> With that said, our first story was a request from KG, who said 'I would love to see Lau, if you find inspiration for him. Maybe even Lau and RanMao at the same time. *cough*'
> 
> You asked for it, so here it is!
> 
> (Contains mild DubCon. You have been warned.)

It's a dismal day down at the docks. The kind of day that makes you want to go home and hide under the duvet for a week. Alas, one such as you has no time for such a luxury. 

The life of a smuggler is a difficult one.

You've been smuggling opium into the country for a few months now, after an eccentric Chinaman by the name of Lau had picked you up off the streets. He'd offered you a food and shelter, in exchange for your assistance smuggling in his illegal goods. When you'd asked him why you, he'd said 'because you're unassuming enough not to be noticed, yet pretty enough to charm your way out of trouble.' You weren't entirely sure what he meant by that, but you weren't about to turn down a chance to get off the streets. You'd accepted his offer gratefully, and gone with him to start your new life.

Since then you've been on good terms with Lau, owing mostly to your many successful operations. You're his finest agent, and he knows it. Even his right-hand Ran-Mao shows you a degree of respect. You're almost friends with the quiet young woman.

Today's job is a nice and easy one; a familiar route with familiar cohorts. It's a small shipment, too, so it'll be harder for the yard to find. There's not a thing that can go wrong. 

Unless of course one of your group has decided to sell you out.

As the boat comes in, you begin to notice one of your group acting jittery. It's a young lad, name of Smith. He's only been on the job a fortnight, which makes this his biggest job to date. Assuming that his jitters are due to nerves, you walk over to the lad, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

'You have nothing to worry about. Trust me, I've used this route plenty of times. The Bobbies don't have a clue what's going on here. It'll be fine, I promise.' You give him a little smile, but he still seems jittery. You decide that this calls for drastic measures.

'Look, I've some booze in my bag. You give me two seconds to grab it from the car, and I'll let you have a swig. It'll calm your nerves.' Before he can protest, you're off, heading straight to the car. You have to fiddle about with the keys for a bit, your own nerves starting to show. It just proves that no matter how many times you've done something, it doesn't take away the nerves. You're beginning to think you need a swig of booze, too.

As you finally put the key in the lock, the boat comes in. You breath a sigh of relief, everything going according to plan.

That's when the first of the peelers show up.

You watch on as Smith runs towards them, cowering within their ranks. That little bastard has betrayed you! No one he seemed so nervous! You'd like nothing more than to punch his lights out, but you've got much bigger problems; namely, how the hell are you going to get away?

You see, there's an agreement amongst Lau's smugglers; if the rozzers show up, it's every man for themselves. Not because you're all selfish though; it's because one of you has to get word back to Lau, so he try and resolve the situation. He usually calls in favours from the earl of Phantomhive, who is content to let him run his business in exchange for information and favours. Given the current position of your fellow smugglers, you know that you're the one who'll have to send word back to Lau this time.

Deciding that the car will be too noisy, you abandon it, opting to run for it instead. You weave your way through London's numerous alleyways, trying to find your way to Lau's opium den. You don't hear anyone behind you, so you assume you've slipped away undetected. 

Finally, after running for what feels like an eternity, you reach Lau's den.

You let yourself in, albeit apprehensively. You've never had to deliver him bad news before, so you have no idea how he'll take it. 

The air is thick with smoke, the smell of the opium almost overpowering. Your eyes scan the room, trying to gage how many customers are in today. You spot a few regulars, surrounded by scantily clad women. You're glad Lau doesn't make you work here, surrounded by overweight businessmen with lecherous tendencies.

You make your way over to Lau, who is sat in his usual spot at the back of the room, Ran-Mao in his lap, overseeing his guests. There are a few guards littered around the place too, so you hope he won't mind you having a quiet word with you away from prying ears.

You approach him nervously. 'Boss? I have some news about our latest shipment. May we speak privately for a moment?' He's smiling his usual sly smile, almost as if he's been expecting you. He strokes a hand down Ran-Mao's leg.

'Why, if it isn't my favourite smuggler! I always have time for you, my dear. Let's retire to my room; we'll have plenty of privacy there.' There's an undercurrent to his words, but you can't quite figure out what it is…

You don't have time to think about it either, as Ran-Mao jumps off his lap and grabs your arms, dragging you towards Lau's room. You've never been in his room before, so you're looking forward to seeing how it looks. That's about the only think you're looking forward to at the moment…

Ran-Mao opens a rather sizeable door, and takes you inside, waiting for Lau to enter before shutting it again. You hear it lock shut, and swallow anxiously as your eyes take in your surroundings.

The whole room is covered in exotic-looking furnishings. From the oriental wall hanging to his ivory statues, it's clear to see he draws design inspiration from his homeland. The centrepiece of the room is an ornate queen-sized bed, it's canopy and mattress both adorned with fine silks. He clearly makes a lot of money doing what he does, otherwise he wouldn't be able to afford such a bed.

He sits on the bed, facing you. You remain standing, keenly aware of Ran-Mao's presence behind you. You think it odd, given how she usually clings to his side like a lost child. The abnormality unnerves you greatly, and you swallow hard before delivering your report.

'I'm sorry to say that one of your men has betrayed us. He tipped the yard off, and they surrounded us. I was only able to get away because I was fetching something from the car. I apologise that I didn't see the deception coming.' You hold your breath, awaiting his response. He looks you up and down, clearing thinking hard about his answer.

You're about to apologise again when he finally speaks. 'Oh dear, that is very bad news indeed. I shall have to write to the Little Lord as soon as possible. Which of my agents betrayed me?' He seems to be taking it quite well, all things considered. 

'It was Smith, boss. The new boy. I thought he looked a bit suspicious…' Lau opens his eyes wide so he can stare into yours. He gaze is almost frightening. Have you said something wrong?

'You thought he looked suspicious, yet you did nothing? It sounds to me like you're just as guilty as he is. That shipment may have only been a small one, but Ran-Mao and I have still lost out today. What I want to know is how are you going to pay us back?' You open your mouth in shock a little. There's no way you can pay him back! That opium is worth way more than Lau gives you for smuggling it! Maybe if he's willing to take it in instalments, you'll be able to pay him back in a year or so, provided that he doesn't ask for any interest.

When you propose the idea to him, he scoffs at you, and looks at Ran-Mao. You feel her grab the bottom of your shirt, and before you can protest she yanks it off, revealing your bare torso to Lau. You immediately cover yourself with your hands. Lau chuckles a little.

'Personally, I was rather hoping you'd pay us back all in one go; your body shall do nicely.' With that, Ran-Mao grabs your wrists, forcing them together behind your back before you feel cold metal against your skin, and hear the telltale sound of handcuffs clicking shut. She pushes you towards Lau, who leans forward takes a nipple into his mouth. You gasp in surprise, not expecting it to feel so pleasurable. You start to squirm about in pleasure, subconsciously rubbing your legs together to try and create friction between your legs. Ran-Mao is having none of it, spreading your legs apart and restraining you so in such a way that means you can't move an inch.

The helplessness turns you on more than you'll ever admit.

Lau switches nipples, making sure to give it the same treatment he gave its twin. By the times he's finished, both of your nipples stand glistening and erect before him, and your clit is practically begging for the same treatment.

He bunches up the bottom of his changshan, before pulling his trousers down, revealing his rather prominent erection. Ran-Mao forces you to kneel before him, so your head is mere inches from his tip. She grabs your head and prepares to bring it closer, but Lau stops her with a look. 'Patience, Ran-Mao. We can't force her to pay us back. She must offer to willingly, otherwise we're nothing but thieves! Do you want to pay us back? Or would you rather we punish you for your mistake?' It's become very difficult to think in your current position, but you do your best to weigh up your options. Are you willing to let your boss use you like this? 

The wetness between your legs suggests that yes, you are very willing indeed.

The other option is punishment, but you've no idea what that might entail. You decide to ask. 'What is the punishment, boss?' He smirks down at you.

'It's this, but without the element of choice.' Ah, you should have suspected as much. You decide to continue your questioning.

'So basically, I don't have a choice?' He threads his hand through your hair, like he's petting you.

'Of course you have a choice. You can choose to believe that you have a choice, or you can choose to let me take away the illusion of choice. The choice is yours.' His words are jumbled and confusing, to the point you wished you'd never asked him. It has helped you make a decision, however;

You open wide, and take his cock into your mouth. If you have to do this, it'll be knowing that you chose to do so, even if you never really had a choice.

Deciding that all this talk of choice is pointless, you apply yourself to the task at hand, bobbing your head up and down eagerly. Lau's hand grips your hair, and he bucks his hips into your mouth, fucking it in earnest. It's almost enough to make you gag, but you somehow manage to relax your throat enough to stop your reflex from triggering. 

While he abuses your mouth, Ran-Mao lifts you into her lap, keeping your legs separated once again. Her hands start toying with you nipples, making you moan in delight. The vibrations feel wonderful around Lau's erection, and he has to fight to stop himself from spilling into you; he has a plan that he's yet to tell you off.

He forces your head to stay still, and stills his own hips. The only one still moving is Ran-Mao, who is clearly enjoying teasing you. You have to fight with your lustful haze to be able to comprehend Lau's instructions. 'When I release, I don't want you to spit or swallow. You must keep it in your mouth; I'd hate it to go to waste, after all.' Instructions given, he picks up where he left off, thrusts becoming considerably quicker.

He finishes inside of your mouth without warning, and you have to fight the urge to swallow on instinct. He pumps himself in and out a few more times, causing his seed to trickle out of the corners of your mouth a little. That doesn't appear to bother him, and he releases himself from your mouth with a squelching noise.

You keep his release in his mouth as he moves, almost falling flat on your face when Ran-Mao moves too. They trade places, Ran-Mao on the bed and Lau behind you. He toys with you the same way she did, and you're not sure how much more you can take. 

Ran-Mao removes all of her clothing before wrapping her thighs around your neck, forcing your head between her legs. You've never been so close to another woman's genitals before, and you're beginning to wonder why; the sight is quite delightful. 

Lau issues his instructions. 'See if you can transfer what's in your mouth to Ran-Mao. It might get a little messy, but it'll be so much fun to watch.' You do as he asked, inserting your tongue into the woman before you. She gasps, both hands threading through your hair. You do your best to transfer the contents of your mouth into her, but it's incredibly difficult, especially with her own juices flowing so freely. 

When they feel like you've completed your task, Ran-Mao removes herself from you, before rolling backwards so that her head is propped against the pillows. She spreads her legs and starts playing with herself, the sight turning you on immensely. Lau forces you to stand, before he removes your trousers and your underwear. He shoves you on top of Ran-Mao, before he begins to undress slowly. 'You two ladies have fun whilst I warm myself up again.' You follow his instructions again, moving so that you're straddling Ran-Mao's hips. It's not an easy task, with your hands still cuffed behind you, but you somehow manage, eager to find some pleasure of your own today. 

The two of you end up kissing passionately, tongues intertwined as you rub against each other, desperate for stimulation. Her hands move to grope your breasts, and for the first this evening she speaks. 'So soft…' she moans between kisses, and it's enough to make you moan yourself.

Without warning, you're yanked down her body, until you're directly in front of her opening again. She spreads her legs for you, and you take the hint, eating her out as passionately as you kissed her. You feel a finger slip inside of you, and surmise that Lau is ready to join in again.

You work on Ran-Mao the best you can without the use of your hands, trying to alternate between her channel and her clit. It's a difficult task, but you think you're doing well, judging by her moaning and sighing.

Lau ends up sticking three fingers into you, ensuring that you're suitably prepared for him. He withdraws his fingers unexpectedly, and offers them to Ran-Mao. She takes them in one at a time, sucking away your juices hungrily. When she's done, Lau decides he wants a taste of his own. He plunges his tongue into you, and laps away like a cat lapping up cream. It's almost enough to send you over, but he stops before you have a chance to. He bends over you, lining himself up with your entrance. 'You taste quite delicious. You shall have to let us taste you more often.' With that, he enters you, completely filling you in a single thrust.

His pace is rapid, clearly desperate to release again. You're pretty sure you'll get there first, as your nipples are now rubbing against the sheets, creating a delightful friction. Ran-Mao is also looking pretty close, one hand in your hair and one hand on her breast. It's only a matter of time before one of you goes over, and you can't wait to see who it is.

Unsurprising, it's you. 

You scream into Ran-Mao, trying to keep up your ministrations as the world around you ceases to exist for a while. You apparently keep them up well, as she finishes moments after you, her juices following down your throat like the sweetest wine imaginable.

The sight of the two of you climaxing is too much for Lau, who finishes with a grunt, emptying himself into you with a series of hard thrusts.

The three of you eventually collapse, sprawled out on the bed. Ran-Mao reaches for something nearby; the key to your cuffs. 

When you're finally free, Lau pulls you and Ran-Mao to his chest, wrapping an arm around both of you. You and Ran-Mao hold hands over him, and the try to regain your composure. Lau is the one who regains it first, which is rather impressive for a man who's just finished twice within the space of two hours. His words somehow make you blush, despite the fact that there's no reason you should be embarrassed. 

'You know what, paying us back in instalments sounds like a good idea after all. Same time next week?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here endeth the first threesome. I thank you all for reading it.
> 
> I shall still be taking request as normal. In fact, there's probably never been a better time to ask, what with my upload schedule being compiled as I type ;)
> 
> Tomorrow's threesome shall be a double helping of Charles'. Until then, I hope you enjoyed ;)


	14. Her Majesty's Orders (Charles Grey X Reader X Charles Phipps)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Day two of three, and it's time for some more fun :3 this one comes from a request made by ALWAlways, who said 'speaking of threesome's, how about one with the Double Charles' and some double pen. X-D I think all three of "us" can have some fun with each other!'
> 
> So it was requested, so shall it be written ;)

It's early evening, and the sun is rapidly setting over the horizon. You're currently soaking yourself in the bath, allowing yourself to reflect on the last few days. 

Your family have always served royalty, for as long as anyone can remember. Officially you've acted as loyal supporters, always willing to back the crown in parliamentary matters. Unofficially, you act as spies, sneaking into parties and such to collect information for her Majesty's benefit. As heir to your family's estate, you have attended a great many parties lately, trying desperately to find something of interest to her Majesty. The first few parties provided you with a veritable plethora of knowledge, that was quickly relayed to your royal master. However, since your initial success, there's been very little of interest to tell. Until five nights ago that is…

Whist attending a party at some noble household or another (you can't remember which, as they all look the same to you), you overheard a plan to assassinate two members of her Majesty's inner circle; her butlers, Charles Grey and Charles Phipps. Knowing how much her Majesty cares for her butlers, you'd attempted to relay the new immediately, only to find yourself blocked at every turn! All of your regular channels were either away on business or otherwise preoccupied, and you couldn't just barge into Buckingham Palace and demand an audience! Eventually, you'd decided to write to both men targeted, preying that they received the letters on time.

The next day, the papers ran a story about an assassination. 

Your heart had leapt into your throat; you were too late. 

Thankfully, all was not as it seemed, for the Double Charles' are more cunning than they seem.

They'd both managed to avoid the assassin, who's bullets had hit a footman instead. They'd then managed to apprehend the man in question, and successfully unraveled a plot to kill off her Majesty's entire inner circle. They were both praised as heroes, and you breathed a sigh of relief, glad that the Queen's butlers are so skilled in everything they do.

You exit the bath, deciding that you've had enough reminiscing for one night. Tomorrow, you are attending a gathering that is being hosted by the Earl of Phantomhive, so you intend to retire early so that you're well-rested; that household is always a reliable source of information. You dry your hair throughly, disliking the way that it dampens the pillows if it's not dry enough. Deciding that you've done a good enough job, you exit the bathroom, your body clad only in a towel.

As you head to your bedroom, you hear raised voices, presumably coming from the inside. The loudest voice is that of your butler, who is clearly displeased about something.

'Gentlemen, please. This is a lady's bedchamber! You can't just barge in here, no matter who you are!' Ah, you have nosey visitors, then. No matter, you'll just play the affronted lady and force them to leave. After all, they wouldn't want to upset one of the Queen's closest allies.

You enter your room with confidence, only to feel it shatter when you see who's inside.

Stood not two foot away, both clad in their pristine uniforms, are Charles Grey and Charles Phipps; the Double Charles's have come to pay to a visit.

Charles Grey rolls his eyes dramatically. 'Finally, she's here! Tell your butler to bugger off so we can talk in private!' You're a little taken aback by his corse language, but you turn to address your butler nonetheless.

'Could you give us some privacy, please. I shall bell if I require assistance.' He bows his head to you.

'Yes, Ma'am.' He says, before he exits the room, leaving you alone with the two men. You've only spoken to them a few times, but they never fail to make you feel small. Grey's brash confidence always takes you by surprise, whereas Phipps' quiet confidence sends shivers down your spine. The two men are like fire and ice, and they've both come to see you.

Grey speaks once again. 'Phipps and I both received your letters. A pity they arrived the day after we were almost murdered in broad daylight!' He's seems angry, as well he probably should. He was almost killed, after all.

Phipps takes a step forward, looking you straight in the eyes as he talks. 'Her Majesty is most displeased with you. She views your failure to inform us of the plot on time as a disgrace, and questions your loyalty to her as a result. What do you have to say for yourself?' Oh, shit! You're being accused of treason! You have to say something quickly, or else it's you head!

You begin to stutter out excuses. 'I tried my best to reach the palace, but all of my usual contacts were unavailable! I didn't wish to impose on her Majesty without warning, so I sent you the letters. I'm dreadfully sorry that they didn't arrive on time, but I swear to you, my loyalty has never faltered. I am, and will always be, unwaveringly loyal to the crown!' You hope you've done enough to convince them, although their faces suggest that you haven't; they don't look impressed.

Grey makes a noise with his tongue. 'Psh, what pathetic excuses. You knew full well that Phipps and I were being targeted, and still only did the bare minimum to contact us! Your actions are a disgrace, and her Majesty has every right to have you sent to the tower!' You want to cry; not the tower. Anything but that! The shame of such a thing would destroy your family, not to mention the fact that you'll have to spend the rest of your life behind bars!

Phipps notices your distress. 'We are here to test your loyalty. If you are found wanting, we will have no choice to relay the sad news to her Majesty.' His words allow you to steel your nerves; you've never backed down from a challenge. If your loyalty is being tested, then you're going to do everything you can to make sure you pass!

You put you hands on your hips. 'I have already told you, my loyalty is unwavering. I shall complete any test you see fit to give me, abs I shall do so without failure!' To your surprise, Phipps cracks a smile.

The same cannot be said for Grey.

He mimics your position, placing his hand on his hips. 'Go on then! Tell us how far you are willing to go to prove your loyalty!' That's quite the test! How far are you willing to go?

You consider telling them you'll throw yourself off of London Bridge to prove yourself, but think better of it; whatever you suggest, they'll almost certainly want to see in action! 

You start to think of more realistic things. Walking across hot coals? Terribly painful. A blood oath? Too unhygienic. Getting on your hands and knees and begging for forgiveness in front of an entire cathedral full of people? Better that hot coals, but far too humiliating. Then again, they'd probably love to see you humiliated, especially Grey…

You have an idea. It's a risky one, that could end very poorly if phrased carelessly. Then again, you're already being threatened with the tower. Now is the perfect time to take a risk.

You allow your towel to slide off your body. Both pairs of eyes widen as they watch you. 'To prove my loyalty, I am willing to be used and humiliated by two of her Majesty's closest confidants. I have wronged you both greatly, and I would see that rectified. That is my answer.' You stand up as tall as possible, in an attempt to retain your dignity. Both men look taken aback, and it takes them a while to regain their composure.

It's Phipps that manages to speak first. 'If you were to allow such a thing, then we would be more than willing to inform her Majesty that you are indeed still loyal to her. Wouldn't we, Grey?' He looks over to his shorter counterpart, who still looks shocked. He finally regains the ability to speak. 

'Fine, but only if I get to use that delectable rear of hers. I bet it's so tight, I can't wait to feel it stretch over me.' He palms his crotch, presumably to ease any strain on the erection you suspect has formed there. Both him and Phipps stare at you, and you can't believe that your plan has worked!

All you have to do now is go through with it.

You put on your formal voice, in an attempt to hide your nerves. 'Gentlemen, I believe we have an accord.' That's all it takes for Phipps to strike, grabbing onto your shoulders and forcing his tongue into your mouth. You're unable to respond for a while, completely taken aback by his behaviour. His calm demeanour is evidentially a façade, one that has been shattered by your proposition. His true nature is now coming forth, and you can tell he's going to be wild in bed. 

As you finally start responding, you catch Grey out the the corner of your eye, stripping out his pristine uniform. He puts it all in a tidy pile before waltzing over to you, lazily stroking his erection. Phipps grabs onto a breasts, bringing your attention back to him. He doesn't have it for long though, as Grey yanks your head back, and forces your lips onto his instead. Phipps lets you go, deciding that now is the perfect opportunity to strip. As he undresses, you weave your hands through Grey's hair, lightly tugging it as you kiss.

You feel a hand head towards your rear, followed by a light pressure at your opening. Before anything else happens, you hear Phipps' voice from across the room. 'Patience, Grey.' He says, making his way over to you. 'You don't want to skip ahead to the main event just yet.' Grey breaks the kiss, and stares up angry at Phipps.

'Main event? What are you taking about, man? There is only the main event! Unless you're planning to buy her dinner first?!' He sounds terribly impatience, and is about to resume his actions when Phipps answers his question.

'Think about it, Grey. How many ways can a man enter a woman?' Grey thinks momentarily before answering.

'Three ways, one of which I've already laid a claim on!' He's starting to get irritated, but Phipps persists, unperturbed by his attitude. 

'Correct, and that claim still stands. I'm personally interested in her quim, so we'll take that out of the equation, too. So, what do we have left?' The penny has finally dropped for you, but it's taking Grey some time to get to grips with Phipps' suggestion.

'Her mouth. What of it? We've already been using that!' Phipps is about to answer, but you cut him off, hoping you've understood his suggestion correctly.

'Don't you think you could put it to better use, though? After all, it's going to take time to prepare me for you, and by the time I'm ready, you'll be so excited you'll spill in an instant. If you use my mouth to get you off now though, you can use the time spent preparing me to regain your erection, which should last a little longer. Unless you're worried you won't be able to get it up again?' Phipps lets out a snort, your little challenge to Grey amusing him greatly. 

Grey forces you onto your knees, dragging your head over to his crotch. 'I'll show you! I'm going to pound into you so hard you won't be able to walk properly for days!And every time you do walk, you'll have my essence leaking out of you, reminding you of just how good I am in bed!' He shoves your mouth onto his cock, and begins thrusting into your mouth, abusing it without a thought towards your feelings. You reach a hand out towards Phipps, wrapping it around his erection so that he doesn't feel left out. Both men start groaning loudly, and you find yourself growing wet at the sound. This has been the best idea you've ever had!

Eventually, Phipps tires of only having your hand, so he grabs your head away from Grey, and places his erection inside of your mouth instead. His cock is thicker than Grey's, making your jaw ache delightfully. He's not quite as forceful as Grey either, taking his time with his thrusts. He's clearly in no hurry to finish. Grey on the other hand…

Grey grabs your free hand and places it on his erection, pumping it a few times as a way of encouraging you to do it for him. You get the hint, hand moving up and down his shaft quickly and forcefully, the same way he used your mouth. 

You feel both sets of testicles tense up, indicating that they're both close to release. Surprising, it's Phipps that goes first, yanking your head back so he can release over your chest instead. Grey mimics him, turning you to face him so he can cover your breasts. 

Both men stare down at you, panting as they do. You feel sticky and used, but in the most glorious way imaginable. You remain on your knees, eagerly awaiting their next move. Grey speaks first.

'You like that, didn't you? Filthy whore, I can hardly wait to fill you up properly!' He forces you to stand, yanking your hair until you're at full height again. Phipps makes a disapproving noise. 

'There's no need to be cruel, Grey. She is doing this of her own free will, after all. Try to be more respectful.' Grey shoves you onto the bed, and you land flat on your back. You sit yourself up, their release starting to congeal on your body. You watch as the two men search the room, feeling a little confused; what are they looking for? Grey clearly finds whatever it is, as he makes his way back over to you. Only then does he answer Phipps.

'Respectful? We almost died, Phipps! We've earned the right to be a little rough with the woman who failed to warn us!' You hear a lid being removed, and feel something cold press against your back entrance; Grey was searching for lubricant.

Phipps hovers over you, and starts to you with your body. He takes a nipple into his mouth, worrying it with his teeth. You get so lost in the sensation that you don't realise what Grey's about to do. He slips his finger inside of you, earning him a pained gasp. Phipps moves his head to your ear, and starts stroking your hair as he whispering encouragement.

'That's it, just try to relax. He needs to make sure you're ready for something bigger than his fingers. You're going to feel so good when we're both inside of you…' he moves a hand to your crotch, and starts rubbing against your clit, almost as if he's apologising for his partner hurting you. The pleasure he's providing eventually outweighs the pain, until Grey sticks another finger inside of you.

The pain is almost too much, but you try your best to stay relaxed, knowing that it's in your best interest to do so. You try to focus only on the good sensations, and eventually find yourself moaning. Phipps decides that you don't need anymore encouragement, and turns his attention back to your nipple. Your moans grow loader, and his actions grow bolder, as he slips a finger inside of your wet entrance. The feeling of both holes having something inside of them in intense, and you can't even begin to imagine how amazing it would feel to have them both inside of you at the same time. Alas, you doubt Grey will be willing to share with Phipps again. Still, no harm in asking.

'I want… you both inside… at the same time… please…' both men groan in unison, clearly approving of your suggestion. Grey inserts a third finger, and you find that it doesn't hurt as much as the first two. That must mean he's almost done preparing you. 

Grey groans out a response to your statement. 'Phipps, you settle down against the pillows. I'll send her over when I'm done getting her ready. Someone is going to be sore in the morning.' You've never hear a more truthful statement in your life. The mere thought of the aching you're going to experience come morning sends shivers of carnal delight throughout your body, and you find yourself barely able to contain your enthusiasm. As Phipps moves into position, you start rocking into Grey's hand, trying to help him in his preparation of you. He groans approvingly. 

'That's it, nearly ready. You're in for a whole world of pleasure.' He stretches his fingers out a few more times before withdrawing them completely. You take that as him being finished, so you crawl over to Phipps, straddling his lap. His erection presses again you urgently, so you waste no time, lifting yourself up so you can sink down into his cock.

You rock yourself up and down a few times before he stills your hips, grabbing both of your ass cheeks and exposing your free hole to his partner. You hear a squelching noise behind you, and assume it's Grey applying lubricant to his erection. Your assumption is proved correct when you feel something hard and moist poke at your opening. He works his tip into you, before whispering into your ear.

'Just lean forwards and think of England.' With that, he slowly slides his way in, until his entire erection is inside of you. 

The three of you remain perfectly still, a veritable sandwich of sin. You're delighted that you're the filling in this situation, because the sensations flowing through you right now are divine. Your whole body feels full and stretched, and there's a delicious ache in your legs from having to spread yourself to accommodate two men at once. It's heaven, or the closest thing possible. 

Grey isn't exactly known for his patience, so you're hardly surprised that he's the first one to move, almost leaving your body completely before ramming himself back inside. Phipps takes it as his queue to move too, although he's being far more gentle with you. The contrast feels wonderful, and you allow yourself to focus purely on the sensation of being used by them, no longer concerning yourself with anything else.

The two men settle into a steady pace, one that ensures that one of them is inside you at all times. You feel yourself burning up from the inside, and know that it won't be long until you're spent. Grey and Phipps grab a breast each, and toy with your nipples, which earns them an ecstatic scream. Both men increase their pace, determined to send you over quickly.

Their plan works, and you scream as the world around you falls apart, these two men the only thing that feels real anymore. They work you through your release throughly, ensuring that your pleasure lasts for as long as possible. Finally, when you feel your peak ebbing away, they release inside of your simultaneously. They flood your insides completely, and you're pleasantly surprised; you thought that your earlier activities would have drained them both dry.

Warmth seeps throughout your being, and you collapse into the man in front of you, completely unable to support your weight anymore.

When they're done, they slowly untangle themselves from you, Grey withdrawing first so that Phipps can lift you off of him. Both of their essences leak out of you, staining the sheets below. If you had any semblance of thought left you'd be angry, but you really can't think at the moment. 

You remain motionless on the bed as the two men redress. When they're done, they move you under the sheets, both giving you a passionate kiss goodbye.

As they leave, Phipps addresses you one final time. 

'We sincerely hope that you continue to remain loyal to Queen and country.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, any good?
> 
> I might have difficulty writing the final fic, as I'm currently battling the twin demons depression and anxiety (the only reason this one is done is because I wrote it a day in advance. I was on it yesterday!). But fear not! For as soon as they are shoved into a far corner of my mind again, Reader-Chan shall be facing twin demons of her own! (That would be a great segwey if it wasn't tragically true :/)
> 
> Next time on Lover To Lover; Claude & Sebastian. I sincerely hope to see you tomorrow ;)


	15. Pay Me (Sebastian X Reader X Claude)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the final threesome! It's been a filthy few days ;)
> 
> The final threesome request came from EchoShadows, who said ' if you don't mind.. I would love to see a threesome with Sebastian x Reader x Claude... I have a friend who teases me about liking them both, and well.. you get the picture'
> 
> There's nothing wrong with wanting more than one man, especially when they're both sexy as hell ;)
> 
> I also promised a list of upcoming stories, so here we go;
> 
> 1) Pluto and the Wolf Woman (or something similar)
> 
> 2) Circus-Era Sebastian getting his claws into someone close to Joker
> 
> 3) Undertaker's lost love *sobs*
> 
> 4) Grell behaving badly (so basically, Grell)
> 
> 5) Snake doing some snake stuff
> 
> There may also be a foursome at some point, once I've gotten over the shock of writing so many people having sex at once :P
> 
> Hope you all enjoy ;)

It's midnight, and the whole world is covered in darkness. You should be sleeping, yet it has eluded you tonight. 

Your mind is too busy to rest.

Recently, you came into possession of a document, which shows that the Funtom Corporation have been less than honest about how profit much they make in a year. You've no doubt it's for tax reasons, which is unusual given The Earl of Phantomhive's close relationship with her Majesty. You also have no doubts over its authenticity, given that it fell the Young Lord's carriage. You've spent the entire evening wondering what do do with your newly-acquired knowledge. Do you return it to the Phantomhive estate, in exchange for a favour in the future? Do you blackmail them? Or do you sell the information on to one of the family's numerous competitors?

All three options are extremely tenting, and you're finding it hard to decide which one sounds best. 

You've always thought blackmail to be beneath you, but the thought of having a powerful Earl at your mercy is an enticing one. It's just a shame he's so young, otherwise you would have been happy to trade the information for sexual favours. If only that father of his was still around…

Selling the information to a competitor is also an intriguing idea, as you do love the idea of helping someone else topple an empire. The thought makes you feel rather powerful, in fact. To sell or to exchange… it's this very thought that is preventing you from sleeping!

Well, that and the fact that you've hidden the document in your pillow case. The stupid thing is so uncomfortable now!

You close your eyes tightly, planning to force yourself into sleep. You give up after only three minutes, as your eyes are starting to hurt from screwing them shut so firmly. The room seems darker when you open them, although that's probably just your eyes needing to readjust to the low lighting. 

Sure enough, after a few moments, the room seems a little brighter, and you can make out objects in the darkness. Your bedside table, your dresser, a figure sat on your chair…

What, what was that last one?

You sit up and gasp, reaching for the candle on your bedside table. You light it with shaking hands, almost as if you're reluctant to discover exactly who has managed to sneak into your room so quietly. As you strike a match, you tell yourself that there's no one there, that your mind is playing tricks on you!

The candle is lit, and you aim it towards the chair, before almost fainting in shock. Sat on your chair, as calm as night and as clear as day, is a man dressed in black. His crimson eyes stare into your very soul, and his words chill you to the bone.

'Sorry to barge in like this, but I'm afraid that you have something belonging to my master. I'm pretty certain you know of what I speak; I would appreciate it if you would hand it over without a fuss.' His master? Oh, no. No, no, no, no. Is this the Phantomhive butler? You've heard rumours about this man, and none of them are good. Well, unless you're the Earl of Phantomhive. You imagine he's probably pleased to have a butler than can eliminate an entire mansion full of thugs (if that rumour is true)! You try your best to remain calm, thinking of way to still get something out of him.

'If you'll pay me, I'll gladly hand it over.' He smirks, which puts you at ease a little; at least he doesn't seem angry.

His words are full of amusement. 'My, you're quite fiery, aren't you? Most women would faint with embarrassment, or give into my demands whist pleading for their life. It makes me interested in taking more than I came here for.' He places his hand on the bed, and it lands on top of your thigh. You're only wearing a chemise and underwear, so your sheet is the only thing separating his hand from your thigh. The heat of his hand permeates through said sheet, making you blush profusely. You're about to stutter a response when another voice joins the conversation.

'The only one taking anything tonight shall be me. Earl Tracy has requested that I retrieve that document for him, and I have no intention of leaving empty-handed.' Earl Trancy? What does that brat have to do with anything? Maybe he seeks to use the information against the Earl of Phantomhive? No matter what the motivation, you find yourself in a rather dangerous situation; alone in a room with two strange men, who both want the same thing. Who do you give it to?

Your first visitor starts to speak. 'Ah, Claude, I should have known you'd be sent to steal my young master's documents. I fear you've had a wasted journey though, as I too refuse to leave without my prize.' The way he's talking, and the fact that his hand still rests firmly on your thigh, is almost enough to make you believe he's talking about you. 

What makes it worse is how much you wish it was you they were fighting over.

After all, how often does a lady find not one, but two devilishly attractive men in her room? It's like something out of a dirty dream, made real by some delightful coincidence. You consider yourself fortunate to have picked up the document in contention, for otherwise this opportunity would never have presented itself to you. The only question is, do you have the nerve to seduce the two men? 

You address the one named Claude. 'I'll tell you the same thing I told this man; if you pay me, I'll gladly hand it over.' You chew on your bottom lip, in a move you hope is seductive. It seems to do the trick, as his hand grabs your other thigh.

'Payment, you say? I can give you that. I can give it to you anyway you desire.' He slides his hand up your sheet, until he finds the apex of your legs. You turn your gaze toward your other visitor, silently asking him what he can offer you. He smirks at you again.

'I think I've found a way to resolve this little problem of ours. A game of sorts. Are you both willing to participate?' A game? You love the sound of that, especially with his riding up to join Claude's.

You other visitor sighs. 'I've no time for games, Sebastian. At least, none that involve you.' He looks at you, practically devouring you with his gaze. Looks like your plan to make the most of your opportunity is working.

You smile sultrily. 'I like the sound of playing with both of you. What kind of game do you have in mind?' Instead of answering you, your initial visitor (evidentially named Sebastian) yanks your bedsheets away, making you gasp in surprise. Claude looks at him in confusion.

'It's quite simple. We're both going to take it in turns pleasuring this little minx until she can't walk. When we're done with her, she'll give the document to the one who satisfied her the most.' Your underwear immediately grows damp. You like the sound of his game. 

Claude takes a moment to consider things, his eyes roaming over your body. After they drink in their fill of you, he turns his gaze back to Sebastian. 'I hate sharing prey, and you know it. I'll let you take the document if you leave me the woman.' Your underwear goes from damp to flooded, and you feel your body growing hot. Normally you hate people deciding things for you, but on this occasion you're more than happy to wait and see what they decide to do with you. 

Sebastian doesn't seem impressed. 'That's an odd thing to hate, given how often you try to steal away my prey. If you're unwilling to play, then I'm taking the woman and the documents. I did get here first, after all.' At this point, you don't care who gets what, so long as someone does something about the burning need in-between your legs. The two men stare at each other, eyes locked as if they're preparing for battle. Your arousal is growing more pressing by the second, until you can't take it anymore. 

You pull off your ruined underwear and fling it straight at them, earning you their complete attention. Both of them are staring at you now, a mixture of confusion and hunger in their eyes. The air is thick with tension, and you swallow hard, wondering if you've just made a big mistake.

It's Claude that breaks the silence. 'If you let me have the first taste of her, I'll play your stupid game.' Sebastian lets out a low chuckle before springing into action. In an instant he's behind you, hoisting you into his lap. He spreads your legs as wide as they'll go, and lifts up you chemise, revealing your soaked opening to Claude. He licks his lips, clearly desperate for a taste. Before he moves though, he looks to Sebastian for confirmation.

Sebastian moves one hand underneath your chemise, sliding it up your body until he reaches your breast. He starts toying with your nipple, which has already hardened due to your aroused state. You start to let out a series of gasps and moans, and almost miss Sebastian's words. 'Eat your fill of her, Claude. It'll be the only taste of victory you'll have tonight.' He pinches your nipple to punctuate his sentence, which earns him a particularly load moan. Claude doesn't waste anymore time, placing his glasses next to your candle before jumping onto the bed and diving face first between your legs.

Your initial reaction is to scream, the sudden burst of pleasure almost too much for you to handle. Your whole body tries to squirm away, in an attempt to get away from the intensity of his pleasuring you. Sebastian refuses to let you move away however, keeping your legs spread wide open for Claude using one whole arm and an elbow, one hand still working on your nipple. He lowers his head to your ear, whispering to you in his low baritone.

'Now, now, be a good girl and stop squirming. It's very rude to interrupt someone's meal, after all. I bet you taste divine, given how greedily he's feasting upon you. Not as good as you'll taste after I've filled you up though. His tongue shall be nothing compared to the feeling of me coating your insides with my essence. I shall have you screaming my name tonight, before I take what you should have given me in the first place. Then again, I can't say I begrudge paying for it. If this is your price for information, I shall certainly become a frequent buyer.' He nips your ear, which sends you over the edge. Your juices flow into Claude's waiting mouth, and he laps at them furiously, desperate to capture every last drop. 

As you come down from your high, you expect Claude to stop his ministrations. He doesn't no such thing, instead continuing to eat you out enthusiastically, your essence coating his mouth. You feel extra sensitive, and begin to wonder if your body can take it. You try to escape the sensation again, only to be retrained again, Sebastian chuckling darkly.

'My, my, he is a hungry one, isn't he? I hope he doesn't swallow down all of nectar; I'll need some for when it's my turn. In the meantime, you just keep these legs of your nice and wide.' You let out a string of desperate moans, your whole body feeling like it's about to explode. Eventually, it does explode, in the most glorious way imaginable. Your vision goes black as you reach your second orgasm, your legs spasming uncontrollably. His pace still doesn't falter, and you begin to wonder how many times he plans on making you finish tonight.

You get the feeling he'd keep going until you fainted, but you don't get the opportunity to find out; Sebastian pushes his head away from you, and inserts two of his fingers into you. He shoves them in and out of you rapidly, making sure you're nice and stretched before he adds a third. It occurs to you that he's preparing you his turn, which you're certain he plans to take next. 

Claude eyes him up enviously, clearly unhappy to have his new toy taken away. 'I wasn't finished with her! In case you haven't noticed, I'm rather desperate for some kind of relief!' He pulls down his expensive-looking trousers to reveal his erection, which is throbbing in anticipation of release. It's thicker than you'd imagined; you'd expecting Claude to be the kind of man who has length rather than girth. Sebastian doesn't seem at all phased by his erection, his fingers never halting. You feel your third orgasm brewing, and begin to believe Sebastian was being serious about you not be able to walk in the morning.

Sebastian's palm rubs against your clit, and that's enough to force you over the edge again. Your orgasm this time is almost painful, but the pleasure accompanying it is so sweet it makes you cry. The ecstasy on your face seems to give Claude an idea.

'Alright, how about a different deal? If you let me take her mouth as you take her quim, I'll let you take that document. I think that's more than fair.' Sebastian considers his proposition for a moment, before pushing you off of his lap and onto all fours. Claude seems to take this as Sebastian agreeing to the deal, and he grabs your hair, forcing your mouth around his erection.

You have to fight not to choke on him as he thrusts into your mouth, clearly desperate for release. You're so preoccupied with not chocking that you barely register the sound of trousers being pulled down behind you. Before you have time to register what's happening, Sebastian is shoving himself inside of you, his forceful entrance forcing you to take Claude even further down your throat

The two men start to work in tandem, one pushing in whilst the other pulls out. The pace is a brutal one, neither man desiring to be gentle with you. Sebastian's hands are digging into your hips hard enough to leave bruises, and Claude is tugging on your hair with such force you're surprised it isn't coming out in clumps. Sebastian moves a hand down to toy with your bundle of nerves, trying to make you climax for a forth time. You suspect it has something to do with him trying to match Claude's achievement, but you're not certain.

Claude starts talking to you, sounding almost delirious with pleasure. 'You're a filthy whore, do you know that? Willing to let two men abuse you at the same time… It's depraved, and not the way a young woman should behave. You are, without a doubt, the most delectable human being I've ever encountered. Should you desire, I could spend days between your legs, corrupting and consuming you until all you desire is sex and sin. This shall not be the last time I take you like this, and I doubt Sebastian shall be willing to leave you alone either. Your body is ours now, and we intend to use it often.' His words are ultimately what finish you off, although you suspect Sebastian's efforts are in part to blame too. Your scream of pleasure is muffed by Claude's cock, the vibrations causing him to reach his end, spilling into your throat with a groan.

Sebastian watches the two of you fall apart, before experiencing an orgasm of his own, flooding your insides just as he told you he would.

The two men seem to pump into you forever, a seemingly unending amount of fluid being injected into you from both ends. You're glad when they final finish and withdraw, because it allows you to collapse onto the bed. You feel as if you've swam the channel six times over, your whole body aching. Sebastian and Claude both tuck themselves away, before Sebastian reaches into your pillow, taking what he came for. He gazes down at you, the smirk returning to his face.

'I look forward to doing business with you again, my dear.' He says, before disappearing into the night. Claude picks up his glasses before staring down at you too, taking in the sight of you naked and exhausted on the bed.

'Not if I get here first.' He saids, before he disappears too.

You let out a huge sigh; at least you'll have no trouble sleeping now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here endeth the threesomes ;)
> 
> So, I've been thinking a lot about my writing lately, and have come to the conclusion that I need more variety. Therefore, I'm thinking of doing a few one-shots for various other series'.
> 
> With that in mind, if there's anything anyone would particularly like to see, feel free to say something. I'm planning to do a FMAB one first, almost certainly involving Scar (I'd like to do a whole series, but I doubt people would read it :P). You can also expect some Soul Eater and Deadman Wonderland fics too, so keep an eye out if you like ;)
> 
> If you have any Black Butler things you'd like to see, then feel free to tell me :) as I've said on numerous occasions, I'll write anything!
> 
> See you soon (perhaps o.O)


	16. Make-Up (Black x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I owe you all a huge apology.
> 
> I know it's been ages since I last updated this... 
> 
> Basically, I had that weird specific writer's block that I get, which meant I had difficulty fulfilling the next request on my to-do list (Pluto x Reader). It was a tough decision, but I've postponed that story for a while, at least until I get an idea for it. I'm really sorry to anyone looking forward to it, and to the person who requested it. Fear not, as someday it shall appear! Just not today... I'm really sorry :(
> 
> For now, I have a request from Andpeggy, who said'Can you do one with Black/Sebastian?   
> Like the reader is Jokers sister and she catches Sebastian's eye.' 
> 
> I have done my best. I hope you all enjoy :)

'I need a real job.' You say to your reflection. You've been sat at your dressing table in your tent for what feels like hours, trying to do your makeup for the big performance tonight. You just can't get it right for some reason…

You joined the circus about six months ago, after reuniting with your brother, who is known here as 'Joker'. You were delighted to discover that he was still alive, but concerned over his career choice. After all, 'Ringmaster' isn't the most conventional career choice for a man with one arm! Nevertheless, you've seen with your own eyes just how happy he is here, with a group of friends who treat him like family. He even has a girlfriend! You'd decided to join his merry crew, if only to stay close to him. You've already lost him once, there's no way you'll risk that again.

Your role is that of a clown. It's completely undignified, and it scares as many children as it amuses, but it's what you're good at.

You just wish you could be good at something that doesn't require a stupid amount of make-up!

You growl angrily. The show is due to start in less than an hour, and you're not even dressed! You prefer to put your costume in after your make-up, as you don't want to risk staining it. It's stretchy enough to slip over your head without it rubbing off your make-up, although it does ruin your hair. Still, that's not an issue, given that you wear a wig on stage.

You decide you have time to redo your make-up one last time. Wiping away the current layer, you make a start on your mouth, drawing a nice, wide grin…

The tent flap rustles. 'Miss, are you in there?' The sound makes you jump, your hand jolting violently. This causes you to streak make-up all the way to your eye, ruining this attempt as well. You throw the vanity product onto the dressing table, screaming in frustration. Your visitor takes that as an invitation, letting himself into the tent. 

Your heart stops when you see his reflection in the mirror.

Your visitor is none other than Black, one of the Circus' latest recruits. As clichéd as it sounds, he really is tall, dark, and handsome. Those raven locks, slender muscles, and dazzling red eyes are enough to make any woman swoon over him. You yourself are no exception, fantasising about most nights. Alas, there's no way he'll pay any attention to you, at least not romantically. As Joker's sister, you're pretty much untouchable, the other members of the Circus giving you a wide berth for fear of his reaction. You're certain Black will be even more cautious than the others, fearing the wrath of his newfound employer.

Still, a lady can dream.

That dream is more like a nightmare right now, as you remember the state of your face. You hope he hasn't clocked your make-up mishap yet, or else you're in for a whole world of embarrassment. Then reality hits you like a bucket of ice water; you're currently sat wearing nothing but your underwear, and a loose shirt that dips low enough to display the tops of your breasts. You may as well be sat stark naked for all your clothing covers! Your face turns scarlet as the reality sets in, and you have to take a moment to compose yourself before you can turn around and greet him.

Just as you turn, he opens his mouth to speak. ‘Sorry for the intrusion, Miss, but you sounded as if you were in some degree of distress. I do apologise for walking in on you in such an… exposed state.’ His eyes roam your body, drinking in the sight of you. When his gaze falls upon your face, he smirks. ‘I see you’re having difficulty getting ready. Care for some assistance?’ You feel even more embarrassed than you did a moment ago, but carefully consider his offer. At this rate, there’s no way in hell you’re going to be ready in time to perform. Then again, what could this man possibly know about clown make-up?

You wipe away your last failed attempt, before sighing heavily. Help of any kind sounds fantastic. ‘I’d appreciate the help, Black. Have you got any experience with this kind of thing?’ His smirk grows wider.

‘Oh, I have plenty of experience in a whole multitude of things. I’d be more than happy to demonstrate them for you.’ He produces a chair from somewhere, and positions it next to yours. He takes the make-up you’re currently holding (a lip crayon), his hands deliberately caressing yours as he does. You look him dead in the eyes, and you swear you can see a hint of lust in them. You must be imagining it though, as he gets down to business straight away, positioning your head in a way that gives him full access to your face.

He brings the crayon to your lips, gently dragging in across your lower one. You can feel it sticking to your lip, staining it crimson. He repeats his actions on your top lip, making it match its twin. When he’s satisfied with his work, he sets the crayon down. He examines your face, as if he’s trying to figure out what to do next. Inspiration clearly strikes him, as next he decides to go for the white face paint.

The paint is cold against your skin, making you shiver slightly. At least, you presume that’s what caused it. It could just have easily have been caused by the man sat mere inches in front of you, doing your make-up for you. It hadn’t occurred to you before, but the act is very intimate. Usually only lovers get this close…

His words break you out of your thoughts. ‘Such soft skin. Tell me, why stay here? A woman as lovely as you must surely have better ways to spend her time.’ Your blush returns. No one has ever called you ‘lovely’ before. How do you respond to such a thing? Do you act coy? Flirt with him? You feel so lost!

You sputter out a response. ‘I-I’m here for Joker.’ He chuckles lowly at your reply, face never dropping that damned smirk.

‘I see. You’ve sacrificed much, following your brother so closely. I’ve been talking to the other males here, you know. Not one of them called you anything other than stunning. Yet when was the last time you felt a man’s touch? I bet you lie awake night, dreaming of the day someone finally decides to ease the longing ache between your legs.’ You shift your legs together automatically. He’s being so bold! It’s starting to affect you in the best possible ways…

He finishes coating your face in white. You’re about to look at yourself in the mirror, but he stops you by gently grabbing your chin. ‘Ah, ah, ah. No peeking, you curious little minx. I want you to get the full effect.’ He picks up a jet black eyeliner. ‘Close your eyes for me.’ His words are stupidly sexy, all but forcing you to comply.

The eyeliner is wet, which makes the application of it feel strange to say the least. Having your eyes closed heightens the sensation of each brush stroke, as well as setting your nerves on fire. Black could be do anything to you right now, and you wouldn’t be able to see it coming. It’s exciting!

He finishes far too quickly. ‘There. Take a look.’ You open your eyes slowly, breaking out of your anticipatory state. You take a look in the mirror, gasping at what you see. Your whole face is ghostly pale, with the exception of your crimson lips and jet black eyes. You look like a doll! It’s almost beautiful, but it’s totally wrong! You’re supposed to be funny, not pretty! How do you tell him that he’s done it totally wrong?!

He stands, positioning himself behind you. His hands land on your shoulders, subtly pushing the fabric of your top down your arms. He leans down to whisper in your ear, your eyes locking in the mirror. ‘I’ve made you up like a Geisha girl. They’re a special type of whore from Japan, praised for their beauty and grace. From the moment I first saw you, I have desired to make you my own personal Geisha. I want nothing more than to steal you away, and keep you hidden from the world. No other man deserves to bask in your radiance. They are unworthy of you, goddess that you are, and I shall delight in denying them your heavenliness.’ The shirt has been pushed down far enough to reveal your breasts, exposing your erected nipples to him. A part of you think that is wrong, that you should push him away, but the rest of you is aching for his touch. After all, you’ve been fantasising about him constantly. This is almost like a dream come true.

He reaches for your nipples, toying with them as he maintains eye contact. You lean back into him, allowing pleasure to wash over you. You're past caring if this is wrong any more. Right now, he's the only thing in existence.

One of his hands slides it's way down your body, heading straight for your underwear. He slides his long fingers into them, and you shift your hips to allow him better access. He lets out a groan when he discovers how wet you've become.

He teases your folds lightly, his other hand continuing to tease your breast. He starts whispering to you again, his teeth tugging at your earlobe. ‘That’s it, surrender to me. Let my touch consume you whole. Be a good girl and stand up for me; I want you to see something.’ You do as instructed, slowing rising from your chair. Black moves back a bit to accommodate your new position. Your eyes remain fixed on the mirror, taking in the sight of your mostly-nude body. As you gaze travels lower, so does the hand on your breast, joining its twin when you eyes fall on your underwear. When he’s certain your gaze is fixed, he tears the garment from you, throwing it away somewhere in the room. He coaxes your legs apart with one of his own, giving you a view of your glistening sex. He runs his fingers across your folds, caressing them softly. Your eyes begin to drift shut, the pleasure of his touch overwhelming.

Your eyes snap open when he inserts two fingers into you, the intrusion unexpected but not unwelcome. You let out a moan without even realising it, body no longer your own. You’re all his now, pure and simple.

He leans you forward, encouraging you to place your hands on the dressing table. When you’re bent over, he slips a third finger into you, increasing the pace in which his fingers pleasure you. He puts his freehand next to yours so that he can lean over you. You can feel his erection pressing against you, rock hand and clearly desperate to be inside of you.

Suddenly, Black bites down on your neck, causing you to gasp in pain. The bite is so forceful that you’re certain it will remain visible for weeks after he’s finished with you.   
Black stands a little straighter, so that he can use the hand on the desk to pull your hair instead. His fingers continue to toy with you relentlessly, and you can feel an orgasm on its way. His words are little more than a growl when he speaks again.

‘There, now everyone can see you’re taken. Speaking of which, I think it’s time we finished this. I fear I’m out of patience.’ He removes his hand from you, earning him a wanton moan from you. You hear him fiddling with the fastenings of his trousers, before feeling something solid against your entrance. He slips into you with ease, exhaling as your warmth consumes him.

Both of his hands grips your hips as he starts moving, his pace unrelenting. All you can do is lean against your dresser and let him pound you into euphoria. You can see what he’s doing to you in the mirror, which only turns you on more. It’s obscene, watching a mostly-clothed man have his way with you. It’s also the single sexiest thing you’ve ever seen, and you hope it never ends.

Alas, you feel your orgasm wash over you with great intensity, signalling that your tryst is nearing it’s end.

Sure enough, Black finishes moments after you, spilling inside of you as he moans your name.

He doesn’t withdraw straight away, leaving his softening cock inside of you as he trails kisses down your spine. You’re too tired to do anything more than hum at his affection, enjoying the tickling sensation his kisses produce. Eventually, he slips out of you, his release trailing down your leg. You should probably clean up before…

Oh god. The show! You’re late for the show!

Panic sets in, and you desperately begin to search for your outfit. Black chuckles, clearly finding your stress amusing. As he tucks himself back in, he lets you in on the joke.

‘Your services aren’t required tonight. I was sent by your brother to tell you that you’re to relax tonight. After all, there are plenty of new cast members that can take your place for tonight. Speaking of which, I really should be going now. I shall be back tonight, my sweet little Geisha Girl, to show you just what kind of man you’ve affiliated yourself with. Fear not, for I shall not tell your brother of our affair. Yet, at least. See you soon.’ He swiftly exits the tent, leaving you feeling dazed.

As you wipe away the evidence of your passion, you make a mental note to ask him for make-up tips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that was worth the wait :) I'll try not to leave it so long next time.
> 
> Maybe see you soon?


	17. Willing Patient (Sebastian x Reader x Claude)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey,
> 
> I'm going to make a conscious effort to fulfil all of the request that I have as quickly as possible, so expect plenty more chapters over the coming weeks :) Though I've decided to abandon my schedule, as I think that it was holding me back a little. If I didn't have an idea for a story with the specific character in mind, I just gave up and did nothing. This way, I'll be fully flexible creatively, while still fulfilling your requests. 
> 
> On that topic, if you have left a request with me then fear not, for it shall be done in due course :)
> 
> Now, on with the chapter, which comes from a request from N who said 'You should do a version of [Examination] with Sebastian and Claude maybe, ike RPing or a doctor's appointment that quickly turns dirty'
> 
> As I already have a story with those two characters, I've decided to write this as a sequel fic. I hope that's okay with you :)
> 
> Now, here be smut!

Your footsteps sound heavy as you approach the doctor’s office.

A fortnight ago, you’d received a mysterious letter from someone calling themselves Doctor M (the ‘M’ presumably standing for mystery, how terribly cliché). He’d informed you that you were long due a physical examination, and that as a doctor, it was his civil duty to perform one for you. He’d told you to report to a specific location at a specific time and date. He’d also insisted that you come alone, but had assured you that there would be a nurse present for the duration of the examination.

At first, the letter had seemed suspicious, to the point where you’d considered throwing it away. Then, something had occurred to you…

A few weeks ago, a pair of mysterious yet handsome men had broken into your bedroom, looking for a document you’d accidentally come into possession of. After a small amount of debate, both men had ended up taking turns pleasuring you, whispering sordid words into your ear as they made you fall apart time and time again. They’d both said they be paying you a visit in the future, but you’ve had no contact with either of them since. It’s gotten to the point where you’d be willing to believe that it was all just a dream, were it not for the soreness you’d felt for days after their visit. Maybe the letter was from one of them?

You’d doubted it, but decided to accept the invitation regardless. The location is in a heavily populated area of London, and the time is noon. If anything went wrong, or if it’s some hind of elaborate kidnap plot (you are a noble lady, after all; your family would pay a great deal to ensure your safety), you’d easily be able to call for help. In your mind, that was all it took to reach a decision.

You were going to meet Doctor M.

That’s how you ended up here, cautiously making your way to the agreed location.

The hospital in which Doctor M wants to meet was shut down about a year ago due to budget cuts, so the corridor is lit only by sunlight. The choice of location should have made alarm bells ring, but your resolve refuses to waiver. Now that you’re here, you have to find out who asked for you.

You reach the door, but stop yourself entering when something catches your eye.

Everything else in the hospital is old and dusty, having clearly just been left here when the shutdown happened. However, on the door there are two brand new name plaques. They read;

S. Michaelis, Attending Physician

C. Faustus, Attending Nurse

‘Strange,’ you think to yourself. ‘Maybe this place wasn’t completely shut down.’ You’re about to knock on the door, when you hear a voice call out on the other side of it.

‘Enter.’

The voice is an imperious one, compelling you to do as it says. You enter the room, closing the door behind you.

The room is considerably better-lit than the corridor, the person behind your mysterious invitation clearly wanting to see everything that happens in here. Speaking of the one who invited you here, he’s currently sitting behind a desk, clad in a while lab coat. He has a pair of half moon spectacles perched on the end of his nose, and is currently engrossed in an article of some description. Slowly, you approach the desk, causing him to look up at you immediately. Your heart begins to race when you recognise him.

It really is one of your mystery callers! The man calling himself Doctor M is Sebastian. 

He smirks at you. ‘Ah, my twelve o’clock is here, it seems. Please, take a seat while I talk you through your examination. Nurse Faustus, if you would be so kind as to take the lady’s coat.’ A pair of strong hands remove your coat before you get the chance to speak, and you turn around to see who’s taken it. 

Unsurprisingly, it’s your other visitor; Claude, just as handsome and bespectacled as you remember him being.

You take a seat, mentally deciding to play along with the scenario. After all, the last time you’d let them take charge and lead the situation, it had worked out beyond fantastically.

Doctor M smirks at you. ‘So, from what I can gather from reading your notes, you’ve been a very naughty young woman. Forgoing your yearly check-up, staying up until ungodly hours, engaging in carnal relations with perfect strangers… the list goes on.’ You feel yourself growing damp at the words ‘carnal relations.’ With any luck, that’s exactly what the two of them have in store for you today. 

Doctor M continues. ‘However, as I am simply one hell of a doctor, it seems only right that I rectify that. I plan to start by giving your body a thorough examination. After that, we’ll determine the appropriate treatments for any afflictions we may uncover during the examination phases. Does that treatment plan work for you?’ Your mouth turns dry. This is officially the best decision you’ve ever made. Still, you’d better play it cool, as you’d hate to break out of your role as reluctant patient.

You give him a nervous smile. ‘That sounds fine, Doctor… Michaelis, was it?’ He nods. ‘Forgive me, but I’m terribly nervous. It’s been so long since my examination, so I’m unsure of how to behave.’ Instead of the doctor addressing your concern, it’s the nurse who answers you.

‘Just do everything we tell you. Trust us.’ You feel a pair of slender hands slide down your neck, indicating that the nurse is stood just behind you. They tease the sleeves of your dress down your arms a little, exposing your shoulders to the room’s chilly air. 

You take a deep breath, trying to focus on talking again. ‘Very well. I shall put myself in your hands, gentlemen. You both seem like consummate professionals, after all.’ 

Doctor Michaelis smirks at you. ‘Oh I assure you, we’ll take very good care of you, my dear.’ He looks up at the nurse. ‘Nurse Faustus, strip the patient, so that we may begin our examination.’ 

The nurse moves so that he’s directly in front of you. He encourages you to stand, eyes roaming over your chest as he does. Were this any other situation, you’d either act affronted or cover yourself. But right now, you don’t want to do either of those things. Right now, you want to reveal yourself to them both, inch by inch.

That’s clearly what they want too, as the Nurse takes his time undressing you. He steps to one side as he begins, making sure the inactive party gets a front row seat to your unveiling. He takes the bottom of your sleeve between his teeth, slowly dragging it down your shoulder. As it descends past your elbow, one of your breasts breaks free from the confines of the dress, causing both men to lick their lips. Clearly, they were both expecting to have to deal with a corset today. However, as you were mostly certain who sent you the invitation, you’d decided to take a small risk and forgo any kind of undergarments.

Right now, that risk appears to be paying off.

The nurse starts kissing his way up your arm, occasionally tracing a blood vessel with his tongue. He pauses briefly, smirking into your skin. ‘Just checking for any signs of clotting. Your blood seems fine in this arm. Time to check the next one.’ His kisses keep going up your arm until he reaches your shoulder. When he gets there, he starts nibbling at the sensitive flesh there, causing you to gasp and moan out loud. 

The noises cause Doctor Michaelis to rise from his chair, moving it around his desk so that he can sit directly in front of you, rather than being blocked by the desk. As he sits back down, he makes a tutting noise. ‘Tsk, tsk, nurse. Beginning your own checks without me? That’s a serious offence. Kindly move the patient closer, so that I may begin examining her mammary glands,’ the look he gives you is so full of lust that it makes you tremble, body anticipating his touch.

The nurse starts nibbling your ear, whispering to you in that low baritone of his. ‘You heard the doctor. Shuffle forward so he can examine you. I’ll carry out my test on your other arm while he does.’ He puts his hands on your hips, coaxing you forwards until your exposed breast is directly in front of the doctor’s face. The doctor traces over you areola with his tongue, causing your nipple to harden almost instantly. 

As the nurse begins to give your remaining sleeve the same treatment he gave its twin, the doctor peers up at you, leaning back and removing the spectacles still perched on his nose before placing them on the desk. He licks his lips. ‘I fear that my initial test results compel me to perform a follow-up. After all, one can never be too careful when it comes to matters of well-being. Now, let us find out if you’re still in working order, shall we?’ with that, he takes your nipple into his mouth, suckling on it eagerly. You close your eyes, surrendering to the pleasure your two lovers are providing you with. Doctor Michaelis’ rough treatment of your nipple is perfectly contrasted by the soft kisses Nurse Faustus is littering your arm with, the two sensations so pleasurable that you feel the rapidly accumulating moisture between your legs trickle down one of your thighs, no fabric to halt its journey south. You feel so wonderfully debauched, and they’ve barely even started.

 

When he’s satisfied that he’s kissed your arm enough, Nurse Faustus grabs your dress and forcefully shoves it down your body, leaving you totally exposed. Doctor Michaelis releases your nipple with a wet ‘pop’, his eyes greedily taking in your newly-revealed skin. 

He looks at Nurse Faustus. ‘I fear I’m in need of a second opinion. Why don’t you examine her other breast, whilst I prepare her for her final diagnostic?’ You hear a grunt of consent from behind you, punctuated by a quick nip of your ear. Nurse Faustus walks away from you, heading towards the desk. He places his spectacles next to Doctor Michaelis’, before heading to his colleagues’ chair.

Doctor Michaelis stands, allowing Nurse Faustus to take his place. The newly-seated man takes your neglected nipple into his mouth, nibbling it rather than suckling. His ministrations are far more aggressive than the doctor’s, causing you both pleasure and pain at the same time. It’s intoxicating, and completely distracting.

So distracting in fact, that you don’t notice a certain someone sneaking up behind you.

The only reason you know that he’s now behind you is the fact that he’s inserted two of his slender finger into your channel, stretching your opening slightly. He moves them in and out of you lazily, whispering in your ear.

‘This is a test of your reflexes. I must assess if your body is responsive to certain stimuli. Although, judging my how easily I managed to insert my fingers inside of you, I’d say you don’t have a problem reacting to stimuli.’ His twists them suddenly, and your scream out, body begging for release. You feel a hand rubbing your clit, presumably Nurse Faustus’. The added stimulation helps send you over the edge, your orgasm both intense and sudden. You move your hips as much as you can in your current position, attempting to ride his fingers until you’re completely spent.

When you finally come down, both men abandon your body simultaneously. Nurse Faustus stands, and together they encourage you to lie down on an examination table nearby. Once there, they strap your legs down on either side of the table, preventing escape. Not that you’d want to escape anyhow; you’ve been dreaming of this carnal reunion for months!

Once you’re firmly secured, the two men stand either side og the table, absent-mindedly stroking your body. You begin to writhe under their touch, desperate for one of them to take you properly.

It’s Doctor Michaelis that speaks first. ‘I’m afraid I have some good news and some bad news. The good new is that your examination results have all come back fine. A couple of injections, and you’ll be as fit as a fiddle.’ He smiles, the kind of smile that doesn’t reach his eyes. 

His words excite you greatly. You can’t wait for your ‘injections’. Still, you have to ask…

‘What’s the bad news?’

Nurse Faustus smirks. ‘We’re not qualified medical practitioners.’ 

You roll your eyes at them. ‘I know that. You’re Sebastian and Claude, butlers to the Phantomhive and Trancy households respectively. You crept into my room a while back, and the three of us had the best sex I’ve ever had. Speaking of, I hate to break character, but I really need one of you inside of me now.’ They both smirk at you, Sebastian even going so far as to chuckle. 

They grab a breast each, grasping at them forcefully. You cry out, the action more painful then pleasurable. You look at each of them in turn, planning to scold them for being too rough. 

That’s when you notice their eyes.

Their beautiful, unnatural red eyes, with a catlike pupil. 

You want to scream, but can’t bring yourself to do so. You’re mesmerised by them, despite every fibre of your being telling you to be afraid. You want to ask them about their eyes, but the words catch in your throat.

Thankfully, Sebastian seems to see the unspoken question in your eyes. ‘We’re demons, Claude and I. We exist purely to devour souls and commit ill deeds. Yet, that doesn’t mean that we’re immune to the siren call of the joys of the flesh. After much discussion, the two of us have decided to make you our personal concubine. You shall see to our every carnal desire, just as we shall see to yours.’ 

Claude pipes in. ‘Surrender to us. Let us claim you as our own. We desire you above all others, and we demons do so had being deprived of the things we desire...’ they’re both touching you again now, their hands moving with precision and haste. They’re trying to re-stoke your arousal, which has been slightly dampened by their revelation. You consider their words as best you can in your distracted state, mind trying to make sense of the situation.

Then, one of them brushes a hand against your still-sensitive opening, and all sense and consideration flies out the window. 

You moan loudly. ‘Take me, mark me as your own. I want you both so much.’ They simultaneously start biting either side of your neck, hard enough to leave marks. You arch you back, offering yourself to them. Their mouths begin to move down your body, kissing and biting until they reach your breasts. The demons shower them with affection, their mouths moving over every inch of them before taking your nipples into their mouths once more. Cries of pleasure fall unbidden from your lips, mind completely hazing over with lust. 

When they notice how far gone you are, they start conversing as they play with you. ‘So,’ begins Claude, ‘how should we proceed?’ He looks at Sebastian, clearing expecting him to take the lead.

Sebastian smirks. ‘I suggest we blindfold her. Then, we’ll take turns defiling her. It’s probably best if we do this in demon form; it’ll make it that much easier to claim her.’ 

Claude makes a small noise of agreement. ‘Sounds good to me. What about you?’ He looks at you, seeking your consent. It’s a surprisingly thoughtful gesture, one that isn’t totally lost on your lust-addled brain. Still, you wish he hadn’t bothered. You’re long past the point of backing out now, body still yearning for the two of them.

You cry out in frustration. ‘Stop wasting time already! I already said I wanted you both!’ 

Sebastian chuckles. ‘Such an eager young thing. I suggest we give her what she wants, Claude.’

Claude lets out a chuckle of his own. ‘That sounds like a good idea, Sebastian.’ Both pairs of eyes glow even brighter, as if they’re planning something.

That’s the last thing you see before your vision is cut off.

Somehow, one of them managed to sneak a blindfold over you without you noticing. Normally, you’d panic over such a thing.

Normally, you don’t have two ridiculously attractive demons toying with your body.

The sensations you’re currently experiencing is like nothing you’ve ever felt before. It’s as if the two men are somehow caressing every inch of your body, exploring you in ways no man ever has before. You think yourself lucky to have attracted the attention of the two men at all, even if they’re not technically men. Do demons even have genders? 

All thought stops when you feel something hard slip inside you.

You’re not sure which man has finally decided to stop teasing you and start fucking you, but you really don’t care. Now when he’s doing it so skilfully, and with such force that you’re glad your legs are restrained. If they weren’t, the force of the thrusts would be enough to send you falling off of the examination table!

Despite the fast pace and constant movement of your body, they somehow manager to continue teasing you, intent on bringing you to a second climax. You feel a hot breath on one of your ears, followed by a voice that doesn’t sound quite as it should.

‘How does it feel, being taken by a demon? I bet you’re loving it, aren’t you? You truly are a delectable little human. It’s going to be so much fun, being able to take you whenever I desire. I hope you’re not a fan of sleep, because you shan’t be getting any at all in the foreseeable future...’ a pair of teeth nips at your ear, triggering your release. You clench yourself around whichever demon is currently inside of you, which sets them off too, their release flooding your insides completely. You feel a burning sensation above one of your breasts, but you’re uncertain what that means. You don’t care either, not when your whole body is awash with sensation.

As soon as you feel your parter slip out of you, his softening length is swiftly replaced by a different, harder one. They continue where the other left off, continuing to plunder your depths with vigour and impunity.

Like the first, this man also decides to whisper in your ear, albeit choosing to use the other ear. ‘He’s not the only one who’s going to be enjoying your body. I intend to be even more persistent than him, so you’d better be ready for me when I come calling. I do not care how many times he’s used you; I will not be denied my fix.’ He climaxes suddenly, his words affecting him as much as they’ve affect you. You feel something rub against your clit, trying to make you finish again.

They somehow succeed, your orgasm s violent and intense that you lose consciousness, your last thought being that your other breast feels like it’s burning too. 

\----------------------

It’s late afternoon when you finally wake up, eyes bleary taking in your surroundings. You’re in your room, safely installed in bed.

Was that all just a dream?

You make to stand, bare flesh rubbing against your sheets. ‘Odd,’ you think, ‘I never sleep naked.’ 

You rise from bed, and start making your way over to your dresser, planning to pour yourself some water from the jug that’s currently sitting there. 

A jug that you don’t remember filling. 

You’re about to call and ask if one of your servant did it, when you catch sight of your nude body in the mirror. Just above your breasts there are two marks, one on either side. One mark looks like a pentagram, while the other looks more like a star. You tentatively run your hands over each one in turn, considering their meaning. When your mind draws a blank, you return your attention to the desk, only just noticing that there is a small note next to the jug.

It reads;

I imagine you’re rather confused. Don’t be. Life is far too short to waste on such things. I’m sure you’ll remember every detail in time. For now, let’s just say that your examination is complete, but that you’ll be requiring regular check-ups from now on. 

All the best,

Doctor M

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that was to everyone's liking :)
> 
> See you all soon, I hope :3


	18. Mistress (Vincent Phantomhive x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all,
> 
> So, who here had given up hope of an update? If so, I really can't apologise sincerely enough. I've had... difficulties... coming up with one-shot ideas for various characters, which frustrated me to the point where I just lost the will to write them. I'm hoping I've snapped out of that now, so expect more chapters in the future (however long that might be).
> 
> Also, huge thank you to all of you who waited for an update. I only hope the wait was worth it.
> 
> With that, allow me to present to you the result of a private request I had months ago. It read ' For the Vincent one, I was thinking more specifically that the reader could be the nanny for the twins and that both Vincent and the Reader have been attracted to one another for awhile, but have never acted on it. Rachel has a period of time where she feels healthy enough so she travels to London to visit Madame Red. One night while she's gone both Vincent and the Reader are up late and he's in the library, reflecting, when she comes in to return a book that she had been reading the twins that night. Then deliciousness ensues.'
> 
> Hope I've done the request justice ^.^'

‘Pwease can we haf annuder story read?’ A small voice asks you shyly. ‘It helps us sweep.’ The owner of said voice looks at you, eyes wide and expectant. Unfortunately for him, puppy dog eyes don’t work on you, especially given your profession.

You work as an on-site nanny for Lord Vincent Phantomhive and his wife Rachel. You’ve been here for just over two years now, watching over their two little boys with the kind of care and professionalism expected of a Phantomhive servant. Your job can be extremely taxing at times, given how many enemies Lord Phantomhive has made over the years. Still, the pay is excellent, and watching those boys grow is a reward in and of itself. However, you fear that it may soon be time to leave this place forever...

You give the boy a stern look. ‘No, Master Ciel. I’ve already read you both a bedtime story. It’s time for you to get some sleep now.’ You stand up from your seat, and head for the door.

‘But, but, but…’ Another voice contributes to the conversation. Honestly, you’ve never known anyone who loves stories as much as these Phantomhive boys do. Perhaps they get it from their father…

You smile at them. ‘I’m sorry boys, but no means no. You have a big day ahead of you tomorrow. Your mother is due back from visiting your aunt tomorrow afternoon, and I’d hate her to return to two overtired sons. Now, if you’re good, and go to bed nice an early tomorrow, I promise I’ll read you an extra story tomorrow. How does that sound?’ 

Both boys immediately perk up, and reply in unison. ‘Thanks, Miss!’ They then snuggle themselves into bed, closing their eyes and trying to force themselves to sleep. You roll your eyes at them affectionately; bribery works every time.

You leave the room, closing the door gently behind you. 

Now that your shift is technically over, you’re free to do as you wish for the rest of the evening. Your first stop is the library on the other side of the manor, where you plan to put away the book you’ve just been reading to the boys. Then, you’ll stop by Lord Phantomhive’s study. He’ll be in there as always, writing out a report or planning a party, or whatever it is that well-to-do Lords do. You’ll give his door a firm knock, and he’ll grant you entry. You’ll tell him that you’re retiring for the evening, and he’ll flash you that gorgeous smile of his, the one that never fails to make your heart skip a beat. He’ll bid you goodnight, and you’ll scurry back to your room like a nervous schoolgirl, cheeks ablaze and mind racing. The rest of your evening shall be spent trying to alleviate the dull ache between your legs, as you imagine what it would be like to kiss away that smile of his…

You’d be lying to yourself if you said your relationship with Lord Phantomhive was strictly professional. Well, that wouldn’t be a lie per-say, as your relationship thus far has been professional, the only exceptions being the few times he’s asked you to join him for a nightcap. Those have occurred more frequently since Rachel went to London for the month. The poor man must miss her terribly, if he’s willing to settle for your company constantly. Still, you doubt he’d do such a thing if he knew how you feel about him. You’ve had a crush on the man since day one, and over time it’s developed into something a little more serious than that. 

You might even go so far as to say you’ve fallen in love with the man. 

You know in your heart that nothing will ever come of it. He’s a married man for starters, a Lord for goodness sake, and he has two young sons. If only one of these things was present then maybe, maybe you’d have a chance. All three together however… the man is unattainable, which makes your feelings foolish and unwelcome. It’s reached the point now where you know you’ll have to leave this place soon, if only to spare both yourself and him the humiliation that would follow if your feelings are ever discovered. You’ve heard of a few interesting-sounding jobs up North, and plan to investigate them as soon as you’re given a day off. You only hope Lord Phantomhive doesn’t pester you for answers when you leave. He can be so very astute at times, so he’d be sure to see through any flimsy reason you give him straight away…

Now really isn’t the time to think of such things. You don’t know for certain if you’re leaving yet. If you can’t find alternative employment, you’ll just have to keep you head down here for a while longer. After all, you’ve kept your feeling a secret so far, and if you can’t continue to keep them secret, then what kind of Phantomhive servant are you? 

You’ve been so busy thinking things through that you’ve made it to the library without even realising. Your body must have moved of its own free will whilst your mind was occupied. You enter without knocking, certain that it’ll be empty this time of night. 

You make your way over to the children’s bookcase, and almost shriek when you realise that someone else is in the library. 

You manage to stop yourself when you realise that it’s Lord Phantomhive.

He looks over at you, a small smile forming on his lips. It’s not the dazzling smile you’re used to, and that worries you. Is he okay? What’s he doing here all be himself at night? Is it even your place to ask him such questions? You don’t want to overstep the mark with him…

He speaks before you can ask him anything. ‘Good evening. I take it the boys are both asleep?’ His voice sounds more maudlin than usual, confirming your suspicion that something isn’t right with him.

You answer somewhat apprehensively. ‘They should be soon, my Lord. I told them I’d read them an extra story tomorrow if they settled down now. After all, I assume you don’t want them overtired for Lady Phantomhive’s return tomorrow.’ At the mention of his wife’s name, Lord Phantomhive’s face seems to fall even further. 

‘That’s tomorrow, is it? I’d completely forgotten. Some husband I am...’ Is that why he’s so gloomy? He’s feeling like a bad husband? Maybe you should say something, if only to put his mind at ease.

‘You’re a wonderful husband, Lord Phantomhive. You’ve just been busy, that’s all. It’s natural to let things slip when you’re busy, that doesn’t mean you love her any less.’ You offer him a sympathetic smile. 

He makes a noise of dismissal. ‘I’m beginning to wonder if I love her at all.’ His confession shocks you. Has he truly fallen out of love with her?

You shake your head at him. ‘You’re probably just overthinking things, my Lord. I’m sure that you care for your wife a great deal. You should get some sleep, help you to think better.’

He snorts out a laugh. ‘Is that an order, coming from one of my staff?’ Oh, shit. You’ve overstepped your mark. You should apologise to him immediately, before he fires you. It’ll be so much harder to find a new job if you’re fired from this one...

You make a few desperate stuttering sounds, trying to apologise to him. He lets out another laugh. ‘I was only joking, you know. It’s nice knowing that you care about my mental state. Then again, knowing that you care at all makes things so much harder for me.’ If he thinks it’s hard for him, he should hear what it’s like for you…

He rises from his chair, and begins to make his way over to you. You can’t read his expression, and that troubles you. What is the man thinking? Does he have a problem with you? Unwilling to hold his stare, and somewhat concerned about what you’ll try to do when he reaches you, you walk over to the bookcase, determined now to complete your task and leave, lest his proximity causes you to behave recklessly. You shouldn’t have allowed yourself to be left alone with him, not with your feelings becoming difficult to contain. Removing yourself from the situation really is the most sensible course of action.

As you reach up to put the book away, you feel a hand cover your own. It’s warm, and so wonderfully soft. The hand of a man who works more with his brain than his brawn. You can practically feel the heat of it permeating through your own kin, and making its way through your whole body, setting between your legs. No man should be able to affect a woman like that, but then again, Lord Phantomhive has always seemed like more than your average man. 

He brings his mouth next to your ear, his breath even warmer than his touch. ‘Do you have any idea what you do to me?’ If your legs didn’t already feel like jelly, his words practically have them melting. You really need to get out now, because if he continues talking like that…

Your mouth however seems to have other ideas, and it somehow operates of its own free will. ‘I could ask you the same thing, my Lord.’ You hear him gasp, yet you can’t decide if you’ve said the right thing or not. What is the right thing to do in a situation like this? Is he being genuine, or is he still toying with you? If the latter is true, then opening your mouth might just have been the most stupid thing you’ve ever done.

His other hand grabs your waist, and pulls your body closer to him. ‘Minx. You’ve ruined me, you know? I was perfectly happy to go along with the path my family chose for me. I was happy to choose a wife from the two selected for me. I was happy to share my bed with her, and to have her bare my children. Then you came into my life, and I came to realise that I wasn’t happy at all. If only I’d been given the chance to find a wife on my own… I may well have chosen a woman like you. Then again, if I had, you never would have come into my employ, and I wouldn’t know that I wanted such a woman. Life can be so terribly unfair at times. Why can’t a man just have what he wants from time to time?’ You’re now well past the point of wanting to leave this conversation. If your employer is speaking to you like that, then surely anything goes? Now might be the best chance to have to clear the air with him, and let him know just how you’re feeling.

You press yourself against him further, trying to test the waters. When all you get is a grunt, you speak. ‘You have a wife, two sons, a huge mansion… you seem to be a man who gets what he wants most of the time. As for me, I’m the woman who’s spent two years watching the object of her affection play house with a woman he doesn’t even love apparently. Tell me again how life is cruel, my Lord.’ His hand travels upwards from your waist, settling just below one of your breasts. 

He leans in, this time nibbling on your earlobe before speaking. ‘Life is cruel, because someday, I’ll have to watch the object of my affection do the same. Unless of course I decide to lock you away in this manor of mine, but what would that achieve? You deserve more than that. A beauty like yours should be allowed to bloom, free from any confines. The kindest thing for both of us would be if you left this place, yet I fear I’d do anything to keep you here. My thoughts keep going around in circles, to the point where I just don’t know what to do any more. Should I force you to leave, and spare us both any future pain? Or shall I allow you to remain, and force myself to control my longing for you? Or shall I ravish you, and convince you to become my mistress?’ You’re beginning to think that you dozed off after reading the boys their story. Surely this can’t be real? You’re going to wake up the second it gets interesting. Still, if it is only a dream, then what have you got to lose? And, if this does turn out to be real, do you really want to miss an opportunity like this? In the two years that you’ve known him, you’ve never once seen Lord Phantomhive repeat an offer. This may be the only opportunity to do something like this with your no-longer-secret love. Besides, you’d be lying if the thought of being his mistress doesn’t excite you. All the secret rendezvous in the dead of night, sneaking in passionate kisses between locals, thinking of things to tell the lady of the house, when she notices the little marks your lover will inevitably leave on you…

You grab Lord Phantomhive’s hand, and bring it so that it covers your breast. ‘I don’t need any convincing, my Lord. Just tell me what you want of me.’ 

He flips your body around to face him with almost alarming speed, somehow managing to pin both of your hands over your head and against the bookcase, using only one of his. He begins pulling at the front of your dress, trying to free your breasts. 

He begins to tell you exactly what he wants. ‘Firstly, you’re to call me ‘Vincent’ when we’re alone. I don’t want to bring titles into our relationship. Secondly, I won’t allow any other man to touch you for the duration of our affair. You are, however, free to court as you see fit. Just make sure they refrain from doing anything untoward. Finally, we must this a secret from everyone. My position doesn’t allow for anything less that a perfect reputation. As such, you must make sure to remain totally professional in my presence. I shall tell you when we can initiate relations. You are free to reject my advances if they are unwelcome, though. This relationship only happens if both of us want it to. If, for whatever reason, you decide to end things, we’ll stop all contact immediately. You have been a wonderful nanny to my boys, one that I’d happily recommend to anyone. Therefore, when this ends, I shall be more than happy to find you employment elsewhere. I’m hoping it won’t come to that for a long while though; there are so many things I plan to do to you.’ With that, he finally manages to free your breasts from the confines of your dress. If you weren’t already aroused by his actions, the cold air of the library would have caused both of your nipples to harden. As it is, they’re already completely solid, so Vincent takes one into his mouth, causing you to mewl with pleasure.

You whole body begins to writhe under his touch, especially when he free hand toys with your free nipple. Your arms struggle against his grip, desperate to touch your new lover. Your legs rub together of their own free will, your groin longing for direct contact. You hope he doesn’t tease you for long, or else it’ll be too much to bare. 

You continue to let out a litany of little noises, music to the ears of your lover. When he hears his own name amongst the noises, he abandons your breasts in favour of attacking your neck with his mouth. He bites and suckles at it like a starving man, almost certainly leaving a trail of marks all along your neck and shoulder; you make a mental note to wear a dress with a high collar tomorrow. You can hear him muttering something into your neck that sounds suspiciously like your name, but you can’t be certain. You’re not certain of anything evermore, except that you never want this night to end.

Vincent works his way back up to your neck, growling in your ear. ‘Well, aren’t you a vocal little minx? I might just have to gag you next time, if only to stop you waking the entire household.’ He pulls back to he can look at you. He smirks at you, looking you dead in the eye. ‘Just this once though, you can be as loud as you want. Although, you may want to tone it down when I drag you into my chambers when I’m finished with you here. I’d hate to have to explain to the boys why daddy is making their nanny scream his name.’ He presses his lips against yours, his tongue asking for entry almost immediately. You grant it willingly, and he drops your wrists in favour of grabbing your hips with both hands and lifting you up, encouraging you to wrap your legs around his waist. Your hands weave their way into his hair, grabbing onto it to help you keep balance. 

Vincent takes a few steps forward, using his whole body to pin you to the bookcase. When he’s certain you’re secure enough, he sneaks a hand underneath your dress, and heads straight for your underwear. He moans into your mouth when he realises that they’re soaked right thought.

He pulls back from the kiss to speak. ‘I think I shall have to add a fourth instruction. You are hereby forbidden to wear underwear, if only for fear that you may end up ruining them all as our affair gets evermore passionate.’ He steals away your reply with a kiss, before trying to tear your underwear off of your body. 

When his initial attempt fails, Vincent grabs a knife from his pocket, carefully slicing through the too-sturdy straps of your underwear. It falls to the ground almost silently, although the same thing can’t be said of the knife, with hits the floor with a metallic clanging noise. You’d find the noise quite unstintingly, had Vincent not taken it upon himself you insert a finger inside of you at the exact same moment. You scream him name into his mouth, and can feel him grinning wickedly against your lips.

He risks removing his other hand from your hip, so he can deal with his own clothing. He heads straight for the button on his fly, undoubtedly desperate to liberate his erection. He sticks a second finger into you as he shoves his trousers and underwear down his legs in one go, and you cling onto him for dear life, an orgasm beginning to grow deep inside your groin.

Vincent removes his hand from you, and begins to focus on lining himself up with your entrance. His erection ends up sliding across it a few times, struggling to gain purchase due to the ample lubrication your arousal provides. When he finally finds the right angle, he doesn’t hesitate, pushing into you without a moments hesitation.

You break the kiss so you can scream his name, before realising that you really shouldn’t have done that. What if you wake the children? You look Vincent in the eyes, worried that you’ve taken his permission a little too far.

You concerned look earns you a breathy laugh. ‘I told you, you can be as loud as you want this time. In fact, I actively encourage you to be vocal. I plan to save up all of these wonderful mewls of yours for future use. After all, a man can get very lonely on business trips. So please, scream for me, my little minx. Let me know how much you want me.’ With that, he begins to pull out slowly, before thrusting back in forcefully, earning him a surprised grunt. That seems to spur him on, as he does it again, only this time much faster and with even more force. He repeats this a few times, before setting a brutal pace that has you alternating between screaming his name and thanking God for his very existence. You suddenly begin to feel jealous of Lady Phantomhive, who must get to experience Vincent’s sexual prowess on a regular basis. Still, now it not the time to be thinking about that. Now is the time to be focusing on the man in front of you, and the orgasm preparing to shatter your mind.

As his thrusts continue, the force ends up knocking most of the books off of the shelf, include the one that you’d only just put back there. With all of the books falling, it feels like the whole world is crumbling around you, yet Vincent remains a constant fixture. It’s as if you two are the only real things left in the world. Everything else is just an illusion.

The coil in you finally snaps, and you orgasm hard, your inner walls squeezing your lover with almost alarming force. The sudden tightness is too much for Vincent, who finishes just after, biting down on your neck to keep himself from screaming your name loud enough to wake the entire country; and there he is suggesting that you need a gag!

When you both come down from your respective highs, he sets you down gently, making sure you can stand properly before he lets go of you. He bends over to redress himself, before reaching over and caressing your check. 

His smile is an apologetic one. ‘I fear I got a little too carried away there. I had planned to tell you of my feelings in a far more gentlemanly fashion, but for some reason I couldn’t. I fear that I was driven more by my trousers than by my brain, and for that, I’m sorry. However, everything I said was truthful. As I cannot have you as my wife as I’d like, I want you to be my mistress. It may sound selfish of me, but I fear I simply cannot live without your company. If you think my approach has been too callous, I’ll be glad to surreptitiously court you until you’re satisfied that I am a man worthy of having such a wonderful woman. Alternatively, my offer still stands if you wish to find work elsewhere. The choice is entirely yours.’ He looks fairly contrite, though you’re inclined to believe he’s not as half as sorry as he says he is.

You pick up your ruined underwear, cover up your exposed breasts, and strut over to him, this time wearing a smirk of your own. ‘I believed you mentioned something about dragging me into your chambers?’ You give him a wink for added effect.

He responds with a low chuckle. ‘I think this may be the start of a most wonderful relationship.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I really hope that was worth the wait, and thank you all again for being so patient with me. It means a lot :)
> 
> Hope to see you all soon :)


	19. Alpha Female (Pluto X DemonHound!Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey,
> 
> Bet no one expected this! So soon after the last chapter, it's almost as if I feel guilty for neglecting you all...
> 
> Ages ago, I had a request from Illilex0DarkFire. They wanted a Pluto x Reader story. I had huge difficulty trying to do it, to the point where I found I couldn't actually write anything. However, after receiving the following comment from Illilex0DarkFire, I was suddenly hit with an idea: 'I would love if that Pluto x Reader one I requested a while ago, if the reader was a dominant bitch and pushes Pluto around but he still loves her even though they're both demon hounds'
> 
> You'll find that this fic is quite a bit different to my other stories. I wanted to try something new, something that I felt fit the situation quite well. This story is mostly written in the past tense, and there is no speech. Given that Pluto can't speak in the anime, it wouldn't have made sense for him or the reader (a fellow Demon Hound) to speak in the fic. I hope these changes don't detract from your enjoyment ^.^

It can be hard work, being an Alpha female.

In the human folk-tales of your kind, Alphas are always these hulking great males with a short tempter, and even shorter periods of brain functionality. All they care about is fighting, food, and sex, with everything else being inconsequential. While this may be true of the males, Alpha females are something else entirely.

Your average Alpha female Demon Hound is interested in much more than pleasure. For an Alpha female, the only thing that matters is power. You desire to be powerful, to find a powerful mate, and to produce powerful offspring, the kind that makes humans tremble with fear as they tear up villages. The best way to guarantee such offspring is to find yourself a strong mate, the kind that is willing to fight anything that gets in your way, and that is willing to protect his family even with his dying breath.

However, therein lies the problem. The strongest of your kind are all Alpha males. As an Alpha male, they automatically assume they have control over everything and everyone, including females all of kinds. You’d sooner live your life alone than submit to the will of another. What you’ve always desired is mate who is willing to submit to you at all times, yet fight for you when the situation calls for it. So far, the few lesser males you’ve given attention to have all proven to be less than useless, acting much like Alphas, in that they spent the whole time trying to breed with you. As if you’d give any male that privilege without him proving himself to you! It’s just as well you did refrain from such activity, as all of your potential suitors fled at the first sign of trouble; in all cases, that trouble was an Alpha, seeking a mate. Your yourself had been forced to flee those situations, for fear of the Alphas trying to mate without your consent. On one occasion, the cowardly male had returned to you, begging for forgiveness. All you’d given him was a hard swipe with your paw, and a warning never to cross your path again.

After his departure, it was months before you found another potential mate. This male had a pure white coat, and the most beautiful eyes you’d ever seen. He had approached you with caution, weary of your status. You had shown him your usual customary amount of interest, waiting for him to make his move on you. To your surprise, he didn’t do anything of the sort. Instead, he got onto a submissive position, asking for permission to follow you. You’d granted it gladly, on the understanding that he wasn’t to lay a single claw on you without permission. He’d thanked you by liking your face, earning his ear a warning nip. He’d whimpered at first, feeling sorry for himself, before he apologised for getting carried away. You remember at that point thinking you’d made a mistake in allowing the male to stay. He seemed even weaker than his predecessors. However, you were soon to learn that that wasn’t the case at all…

Over the following months, the male wolf (who you decided to refer to as ‘Pluto’) followed you blindly, keeping his side of the bargain beautifully. Not once has he tried to mount you, although you have caught him sniffing you on several occasions. You remember almost feeling sorry for him, having to control his bestial urges with an unclaimed female around. Still, you didn’t let him see that sympathy. In fact, you showed him nothing but cruelty, making unreasonable demands of him on an almost daily basis. In fact, you’d occasionally set him impossible tasks just so you could punish him for failing. For example, you’d send him to fetch something a hundred yards away, while insisting that he stay within fifty yards of you at all times. He’d looked at you with confusion in his eyes, as if he was asking what the right thing to do was. When he didn’t get an answer from you, he bowed his head to you, willing to accept punishment for failing his impossible task. You’d given his ear a bite, your favourite way of pushing him. As you left your camp the next morning, the two of you came within fifty yards of the thing you’d asked him for the day before. He’d grabbed it for you without hesitation, presenting it to you with a great wolfy grin on his face. You couldn’t stop yourself from returning his smile, his gesture too sweet to resist. You’d been slightly softer with him after that, in the hopes that his sweet gestures would continue.

Your newfound softness worked wonders. Pluto became even more obedient than before, wanting to please you at every turn. You needed only to ask him once for something, and you could consider it as good as done. He also made a habit of bringing you gifts from time to time, like flowers or something extra to eat. Granted, you still treated him like the inferior male he was, but he still remained completely loyal to you. It almost made you feel bad, until you remembered yourself. You’re an Alpha female. You should have power over lesser males. Yet, in many ways, Pluto never acted as a lesser male. In fact, he was a better male than any others you’ve ever met, willing to obey you without question or reward. However, he was still yet to prove himself as a worthy mate, so how could you reward him? If you allowed him to mate with you, and he turned out to be a liability in a fight… you simply couldn’t take the risk, as much as you told yourself you’d like to. 

One night, a particularly vicious storm raged through the land, coating everything in the land with sheet upon sheet of rain. The forest offered you little shelter from it, and there were no caves nearby. The water began to seep through your fur, chilling you to the bone. In order to make yourself smaller, and therefore able to find shelter, you’d transformed into human form. Immediately, Pluto hovered over you, protecting your nude form from the torrential rain from above. You grabbed onto his soft fur, and he’d carried you to a gigantic oak tree, with a great hole in it’s trunk, big enough to fit two humans inside comfortably. Once you were safely inside, Pluto curled up outside of your hiding place, allowing you to have the entire shelter to yourself. You were content to do just that, until you noticed him shivering. Feeling guilty, you’d ordered him to transform and come inside, not wanting to watch him suffer any more. He’d obeyed hesitantly, keeping his now-nude human form as far away from you as possible. His actions had confused you, until you’d remembered your own self-made rules. However, with the wet and the wind making the world feel so cold, all you wanted was warmth. So, you made your way over to him, your movements slow and exaggerated. He’d eyed you with curiosity, confused by your actions.

He’d all but yelped when your bare flesh touched his. He tried to back away from the contact, but you wouldn’t let him. You crawled onto his lap, and snuggled into his chest. He kept his arms firmly by his sides, until you let out a whimper of disapproval. After hearing that, he gently wrapped his arms around your body, breathing a sigh of relief when you didn’t tear his throat out. You snuggled into him even closer, and in response he held you ever tighter.

After a while, you’d felt his lap stiffen beneath you. You were surprised at how long it had taken for his body to react in such a way. Maybe he had no desire at mate at all? You’d dismissed that idea, as his erection was adequate enough evidence against that, even if it was delayed. You’d ended up reasoning that it was nerves, and felt guilty yet again. You realised that if you kept up with your mistreatment, you might end up putting him off mating with you, even after he proves himself. You’d decided then that a reward was a good idea, after all.

You’d sat yourself up in his lap, so that your breasts were directly in front of his face. Breasts may not be the most sexual organ to your kind, but males still enjoy play with them occasionally, providing his mate isn’t rearing their young. Pluto seemed more interested than most males however, licking his lips at he stared at your chest. He’d looked you in the eyes, seeking permission to touch them. At your command, he’d buried his face between them, making groans of approval all the while. He began to toy with each breast in turn, treating them with care and reverence, like he’d never get the chance to touch them again. You’d allowed him to do as he pleased, letting yourself enjoy his ministrations.

Eventually, he’d gained more confidence, and started to be a little more firm with your body. It was that, or his breeding instincts kicked in, and his inner desire to dominate came out. Either way, as his confidence grew, he began to touch other parts of you, parts that he had no permission to caress. Still, you made no move to stop him, as lost in sensation as you were. Only when his hand slipped between your legs did you stop him, for fear of the situation escalating to the point where you end up taking him as a mate. As much as your heart told you that that was what you wanted, your head protested again the union as always.

Pluto had whimpered, but immediately stopped all of his ministrations. You could tell he was concerned about being punished, so you snuggled into him again, trying to show him that you weren’t angry with him for taking things too far. The two of you had proceeded to drift off into a deep sleep, the rain masking the sound of your snoring.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

A few hours later, you’d woken up alone in the tree, Pluto no where to be seen. At first, you’d assumed he’d finally had enough of you toying with him, and decided to go off.

Then you’d heard the snarls.

Two sets of very male snarls were coming from just outside your hiding place.

You’d shifted into wolf form as soon as you had room to, fully expecting to either have to fight or run. What you didn’t expect to see was a gigantic Alpha male towering over Pluto, fangs barred and nostrils flared. The male must have caught your scent, and come to claim you as his own. 

You’d readied yourself to run, until you’d remembered that two males were snarling. 

Pluto, unlike the others, had his teeth barred too, and looked more than willing to fight the Alpha. This came as both a pleasant surprise, and an unwelcome reality. Of all the rivals your past potential mates had faced, this one was by far the most impressive. Pluto was by no means weak, but he was still considerably weaker than the Alpha. Despite everything you thought you wanted, you realised at that point that having a protector means nothing, if it means losing them. You’d tried to tell Pluto to run, but he didn’t listen; he was determined to protect you, no matter what.

The fighting was intense and violent, both males fighting for their most basic biological right. At one point, it seemed as if Pluto was doomed, as his competitor had him pinned to the ground and was threatening to tear him to pieces. You’d cried out in anguish, the thought of watching him die just too much for you. The Alpha, curious about the noise, looked straight at you, taking his eyes off of Pluto long enough to give your potential mate an opening. Pluto lunged at the rival male’s neck, tearing it’s throat out before it had time to register what happened. It fell to the ground with a loud thump, the ground shaking underneath it. Pluto began to pant heavily, exhausted by the fight.

You’d approached the victor cautiously, making sure his opponent was dead as you did. As you drew ever closer, you could see the wounds that the Alpha had inflicted upon your dear Pluto. As soon as you reached him, you began licking his wounds, silently thanking him for protecting him. He had lain still as you did so, still trying to regain his energy.

When you had finished licking his wounds clean, you nuzzled your nose into him, trying to see if he had recovered at all. He nuzzled your nose back in reassurance, and at that moment you knew that he really was the one for you. Without thinking, you’d presented yourself to him, giving him non-verbal permission to claim you. Pluto accepted your invitation, mounting you without hesitation. 

The two of you had rutted quickly, both desperate to belong to each other. It didn’t take him long to start filling you with his seed, howling as he did. You’d let out a few howls of your own, letting everyone know that someone had finally claimed you.

When the mating was over, you’d both collapsed onto the ground, all energy spent. You remember feeling glad that the rain had abated during your sleep, or else you’d have ended up completely drenched. As you both lay down against the slightly marshy ground, Pluto had slowing approached you, nuzzling his nose into you. You’d given his ear an affectionate nip in return, playfully reminding him that you were still in charge. He barked out a chuckle, before shifting slightly and inviting you to cuddle into him. You’d taken him up on the offer gladly. 

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

That all took place about two months ago now, and life for the two of you is still going well. Pluto is as affectionate as he’s always been, making sure that all of your needs are met. You rarely cross paths with any of your kind any more, you scent no where near as alluring as it once was. After all, you no longer need to attract a mate. Not when you have one as kind and as loyal as Pluto.

You’ve spend the entirety of the last few months looking for a place to call home. Wandering aimlessly around the forest is no longer a suitable option. In the end, you find yourselves setting near a little human town called Houndsworth. The locals are all too afraid to venture into the forest, and there are plenty of food sources around. You’d managed to find a perfect little clearing, one that suits your needs perfectly. Pluto has left you to go hunting, even more concerned about you than usual. His attitude is understandable though, given the circumstances.

You’re about to bring his pups into the world, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think? Did the stylistic choices work, or should I stick to what I know in future? Be sure to let me know (if you want to) ^.^


	20. Patience (Madame Red x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I messed up.
> 
> I honestly didn’t realise how long ago some of the requests were made. I went back through the comments a few days ago, and realised that a lot managed to slip through my net completely. For that, I am truly, deeply sorry.
> 
> So, to make up for it, I’m going to try and blitz through a load of requests over the next fortnight. If you do have an outstanding request with me, please feel free to nudge me. I know you may think that sounds like pestering, but please, feel free to pester; sometimes, it’s the best way to get what you want.
> 
> Also, to the person who requested Alan, could you specify if you want him with a man or a woman? I should have asked at the time, but I forgot. Also, sorry for not looking up your UN, but it’s late, and I’m only just awake enough to publish this (I was barely awake enough to write it)
> 
> So, if you can all find it in yourselves to forgive me, I promise I’ll do better in the future. 
> 
> Now, this fic was requested by ‘Deanna’ (I really hope I wrote that down right), who requested ‘more of [my] Madame Red.’ They had a few ideas of what they wanted to see, but I appear to have misplaced them, so I’m sorry if this isn’t what you wanted >.<
> 
> Here goes nothing

‘Ha! Missed!’ You yell at the would-be assassin, his knife missing the side of your head by inches. He’ll have to be quicker than that if he wants to take down a Phantomhive servant!

Unfortunately for him, he won’t get the chance to try again, as Mey-Rin manages to hit him square between the eyes with her sniper rifle. It’s a pity, as you would have preferred to question the man; in your experience, the only people stupid enough to try and assassinate Ciel Phantomhive are those blinded by the thought of a large payout.

Still, there’s nothing to be done now, and as you wipe away the small amount of blood that managed to splash into your face, you think about your real objective today; the young lord’s aunt is due any moment, and you yourself have been tasked with seeing to her every need. You suspect that it has a lot to do with you being a former mercenary, but you can’t confirm that. Maybe Madame Red genuinely needs someone to button up her petticoat in the morning.

Sighing with a feigned exhaustion, you head back up to the manor, and begin waiting for you your charge to appear.

From what you’ve heard, Madame Red is a most curious woman. She’s a doctor, which is uncommon enough for women in this day and age, but she also has a flair for the unusual. For example, she tends to always wear red, hence her nickname. You’ve also heard that ever since her late husband’s passing, she has made no attempt to remarry, but instead spends her time either in the company of her nephew (your young lord), or with a variety of young ladies, all of whom seem to leave Madame Red’s home looking rather flustered. Perhaps her new hobby is baiting nobles? It sounds a lot better that sitting around and moping, that’s for sure. 

You reach the foyer of the mansion, and are shock to see a carriage pull up at the mansion’s entrance; your guest is here already? Is it really that late? 

A single glance inside the carriage confirms your suspicion; all you can see is red.

A flash of black zooms past you at lightning speed, and it takes you longer than you care to admit to realise that it’s Sebastian, rather than an oversized cannonball. He lets Madame Red out of her carriage with practiced ease, and your jaw drops.

She’s gorgeous.

The shape of her face, the makeup that stains her lips crimson, the delicate flow of her hair, the swell of her…

You cough loudly, trying to snap yourself out of your thoughts. It isn’t proper, thinking of another woman the way you just thought about Madame Red. If she knew what was just going on in your head, she’d have you arrested for indecency! You have to control your inner thoughts, you have to snap out of it…

A feminine voice breaks you out of your thoughts. ‘My, my, what a lovely young thing. Are you sure you want to leave her with me, Sebastian? Who knows what might happen.’ She’s standing right in front of you. You’ve been wrestling with your thoughts for so long that Madame Red has now left the carriage and come straight up to you. You have no doubt Sebastian just introduced you, but you weren’t paying any attention. What do you say now?!

Thankfully, Lord Phantomhive takes this moment to appear at the top of the stairs, tutting as he does. ‘Madame, please refrain from molesting my staff; they’re harder to replace than you’d think.’ He makes a fair point; how many female mercenaries are there out there who know how to lay out cutlery properly?

Madame Red chuckles. ‘It isn’t molestation if they touch me back. Still, I promise that I’ll try to behave myself. For now, at least. Now, who’s going to show me to my room?’ Please not you, please not you…

Sebastian grabs her bags. ‘Allow me.’ Phew, that was close! You’re not sure you could be in her general proximity right now without getting all flustered!

Madame Red pouts. ‘Okay. I suppose you’ll do for now. I will need help dressing for dinner later though, and I’ll need a woman to help me with that.’ She winks at you, and your insides do a flip.

You give her a quick nod. ‘I-I’ll be with you for that. We don’t want you to feel uncomfortable here.’ 

Your guest smirks. ‘I don’t see how anyone could feel uncomfortable around someone as divine as yourself, do you?’ She heads up the stairs before you can formulate an answer, leaving your mind spinning, and your underwear damper than you’d care to admit. 

/////////////////////////////////////////

It’s evening time now, and despite your orders, you’ve barely seen anything of Madame Red. She’s been in discussion with Ciel for most of the day, and the only staff members privy to such meeting are Sebastian and occasional Tanaka. The additional free time has given you the opportunity to think on your earlier interaction with the household’s guest, and you’ve reached a valid conclusion that explains her actions; she was testing you. Oh, yes. You must have the look of a woman that fancies other women, and she must have baited you to see if she was right. You have no doubt that, had you risen to it, she would have had you locked away, and let medical professionals remove such unseemly urges from you. 

Yes. You’re definitely better off not falling into her trap.

For now, you’re content to wait for her until she calls. Then, you’ll get her dressed, and get her to dinner. After that, she may require you to undress her, which you’ll do slowly and sensually… 

Quick and methodical! You mean quick and methodical! Get a grip! You’re a Phantomhive servant for goodness sake; if you can’t contain your lust, then what kind of Phantomhive servant are you?

You hear the a bell ringing; it’s the bell that corresponds with Madame Red’s room. Sighing, you try to clear your mind as you make your way to her room, hoping that your urges won’t get the better of you.

When you reach her door, you give it a firm knock, and announce yourself. ‘It’s your maid, my lady. You called for me?’ You assume she was after you; unless she wanted Sebastian to pass a message to Ciel?

You hear a feminine chuckle. ‘How very punctual of you. Come in, my dear; I’ve been waiting for this all day.’ Well, that sounds ominous. Still, you have a job to do, and you can’t let the household down.

You open the door and slip inside, shutting the door behind you. After all, if she’s called you to assist, there’s a good chance she’s in a state of undress, and you’d hate any of the men in the house to see her exposed in any way. 

It’s just as well you did that, because when you see her, your jaw drops; she’s sat stark naked in a copper bathtub, her breasts poking out of the water like two islands of pure pleasure…

You begin blushing and apologising immediately. ‘I’m so sorry, my lady. I didn’t realise you were nude. I should have averted my eyes.’ Why would she even allow you in if she’s in this state.

Madame Red chuckles again. ‘If I didn’t want you to look, I wouldn’t have invited you in. Tell me, do you like what you see? Would you like to touch them?’ Yes, yes, yes, oh god yes please.

No! You must be strong! Remember your earlier conclusion. This is a trap, it’s has to be!

You shake your head vigorously. ‘No, my lady. I have my own, after all.’ 

Madame Red flashes you a salacious smile. ‘Please, call me Madame. Or Mistress, if you’d prefer. I think I might prefer that myself actually.

‘As for the subject of your breast, I’m certain that they are different to my own. Why don’t you give them a squeeze? Find out for yourself. Come on, I won’t bite. Unless you want me to.’ She winks, and you feel your resolve waiver and your underwear dampen. What harm would it do really? You could just say you were examining them for science! She’s a medical woman, after all…

Against your better judgement, you walk over to the bath, peering into the clear water and straight at the nude form underneath. 

If you thought that Madame Red was beautiful fully-clothed, then she’s positively irresistible naked. Your protests are completely silenced as your hands move to grope her chest of their own volition, the surprisingly firm flesh yielding to your touch almost immediately. Your ‘mistress’ as she would have you call her lets loose a powerful sigh, and you get the feeling she’s enjoying being touched as much as you are doing the touching.

Madame Red begins to squirm in the bath, splashing water out over the sides, as your fingers move to tease her erect nipples. For some reason, watching yourself touch her like this seems to illicit the same response in you that it is in her; that is to say, it almost feels as if someone is teasing your nipples as well.

After a little more writing, Madame Red sits up suddenly, the movement causing water to completely drench your uniform. Have you done something wrong? Was this really just a trap? Are you so bad at it that she doesn’t want this anymore?

A painful grip on your hair sends your thoughts flying out of your mind, as Madame Red pulls you in for a powerful kiss. 

The woman before you only waits a moment before shoving her tongue into your mouth, trying to assert dominance over it while her hands begin to tug at your uniform, clearly desperate to rid you of it. Too pent up to do anything other than obey her whims, you slide your maid’s dress down until it pools at your waist, your bare torso now on display. 

Unsurprisingly, no sooner than you rid yourself of the dress’ top half, Madame Red paws at your chest, acting far more blasé than you had when you’d touched her. Maybe it’s due to her experience, or to her higher social position, but all of her movements seem precise and calculated, like she plans each little thing meticulously in her head before she executes them. Right now, the reason behind it is immaterial, as long as she keeps using her technique to pleasure you…

All too soon, Madame Red breaks away from the kiss, leaving you both gasping for air. In a breathy voice she whispers to you. ‘As a friend of the Phantomhive family, I like to make sure that all staff are fit and healthy. Therefore, I’d like to give you a quick physical if I may. Just strip down completely and spread yourself down on my bed just there, and I’ll make sure that I’m a thorough as I can be.’ Well, how can you refuse such an offer? It would be an insult to the Phantomhive name if you refused such hospitality!

Without a word, you stand to full height,, pushing your clothes off as you go. You spread yourself far from demurely on the bed, making sure to keep you legs wide open (as you’re sure she’ll be interested in checking the health of that particular region).

Madame Red stands, exiting the bath with an elegant step. Instead of towering herself off as one might expect, she heads straight for you, become climbing over your body and straddling your midriff.

Your breasts are both given a good squeeze as she settles, before she moves on to torment your nipples. ‘Mm, as I suspected. These breasts really don’t get the attention they deserve. As a doctor, I recommend that you have them fondled at least once a week, preferably by me; I am an expert on these things, I assure you. As for the rest of your body, I must make sure that your taste is as delightful as it should be. 

‘Now, for my test to be truly all inclusive, I’ll need to scream every time I do something that feels nice. Does that sound okay?’ Is this really happening? Did you fall asleep waiting for your guest earlier?

Still, if this is a dream, why not embrace it? ‘Yes, Mistress. I promise, I’ll scream for you.’ Even saying those words makes you feel filthy; you love it.

So does Madame Red, as she wastes no time, and wriggles her way down you until she’s settles on her knees between your legs. She shoves her face right up to your opening, before inhaling deeply.

The last word to leave her mouth is ‘delicious’, before she worms her tongue inside of you, the sudden intrusion causing you to cry out in shock; it feels so good!

Madame Red wasn’t kidding when she said she planned to be thorough; at this point, you’re certain she’s in danger of actually eating you, rather than eating you out. Her tongue seems to be everywhere at once, determined to cover every square inch of flesh possible. Not that you’re complaining, as every swipe seems to bring on a new wave of pleasure, to the point where you think you may actually die from it.

Somehow, her pace increases yet again, and you find that your body can’t take it. You scream loud enough to wake the dead as orgasm reaches you, your legs clenching up so tightly you’re concerned you’ll be unable to move them ever again

Despite your end, Madame Red doesn’t relent, milking your release for everything it’s worth. You almost push her off of you, the sensations quickly blurring the line between pain and pleasure. Fortunately, you don’t have to, as your lover seems to understand; she moves away with a sinful slurping sound, flicking your clit with her tongue for good measure.

From between your legs, Madame Red offers another salacious grin. ‘You really do taste exquisite. I do hope you’ll let me sample you for dessert later.’ She stands, making her way over to a wardrobe. You stare on in confusion, which doesn’t go unnoticed. ‘Your examination did not raise any big issues, so why do you look so concerned?’ Well, there’s a million and one reasons for that, but one that’s at the forefront of your mind.

You tilt your head. ‘Don’t you want me to do the same to you?’ It hardly seems fair that only one of you gets to walk away in shaking legs tonight…

All you get is a smile, and a single word; ‘Patience.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I’d just like to offer my sincerest apologies, and to say thank you for your continued support.
> 
> I should also add that I am still accepting requests, so if there’s one that you want to make, I will find time to make it happen; I do so love writing requests for people ^.^
> 
> Thank you, and I’m still very sorry that I’m terrible with dates and schedules

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you all think?
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback. As I always say, please be gentle with me *sighs dramatically*
> 
> Alternatively, if you have any requests, feel free to leave them too. I'll write pretty much anything ;)
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed


End file.
